Secretos (MORRILLA) 18
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Lana y Jenn comparten más secretos de los que nadie podría imaginar. Fanfic escrito sin animo de ofender a las actrices y sólo por el amor a imaginarme a esta pareja. Es que se ven muy lindas juntas. Mucho contenido adulto Leer la nota inicial por favor!
1. Nota inicial

Hola a todos mis lectores y lectoras, los de siempre y los que recién llegan

Primero que nada, Bienvenidos. Segundo, este fanfic es lo que se llamaría un fanreal sobre las actrices que protagonizan una de mis OTPs favoritas: Swan Queen. Es decir es sobre Jenn y Lana. Así que espero que esto sirva para disuadir a quienes no gusten de esta idea de leerla y para entusiasmar al menos un pelín a quienes si comparten mis gustos.

Fanfic sin animo de ofender a las actrices quienes jamás se enterarán, pero igual lo aclaro. Es una idea de esta cabecita loca que tiene algunas caracteristicas que deben saber antes de leer.

La primera cosilla es que es bieeeeen +18, tiene bastante contenido adulto. Es una suerte de "Si te gusta algo, lo tomas" versión Morrilla. Si han leído ese fic mío ya saben lo que van a encontrar, sino pues hay contenido adulto en prácticamente cada capítulo.

La segunda cosilla que he de admitir es que más allá del romance esta relación es muy diferente a las Morrilla que ya he escrito. No es necesariamente sólo dulce, tiene mucho de conflicto, de si se quiere, incluso, tóxico, pero tendrán que tenerme fe de que voy a crear algo interesante y disfrutable. Yo creo que sí, pero si alguien odia estas cosas pues ya sabe, igual debe ahorrarselo o leerlo con moderación.

La tercera cosilla es que dará sus saltos temporales necesarios para poder expresar lo que quiero en esta relación. Y también que puede que nos encontremos con algún personaje original que puede ayudar a la trama.

En fin. Lana y Jenn se pertenecen a ellas mismas, pero todos tenemos el libre albedrío que nos da la creatividad. Personas mencionadas son sólo suyas, como Lana y Jennifer. Menciones a OUAT hay y todo su universo pertenece a Horowitz, Kitsis y ABC Estudios!

Sin más, espero que les guste!


	2. Un impulso

**Primer Secreto: El impulso**

Jennifer llevaba media hora en el set. Después de unas largas vacaciones de verano tocaba volver a grabar, ponerse la chaqueta de Emma Swan y empezar a pensar como la salvadora. Trabajar puede ser realmente muy duro, sobre todo si debes mudarte por meses a otro país para poder grabar en las locaciones, pero tenía sus ventajas. Como volver a ver a Lana Parrilla. Esa mujer era la causa de sus deseos más profundos y en los últimos tiempos le costaba controlarse teniéndola cerca. Casi había agradecido el dejar de grabar unos meses atrás. Le costaba muchísimo no acercarse a ella y era una suerte que Lana tuviera sangre latina porque no le parecía para nada especial abrazar a las personas, así que Jenn podía ser afectuosa con el objeto de su cariño.

De hecho, cuando se despidieron antes del corte de verano habían vivido un momento muy íntimo. Durante la última noche de rodaje, el grupo se quedó a beber algo fresco y a cenar, acabando por trasnochar antes de marcharse. Pasaron las horas y ella terminó en el sofá del estudio principal con Lana abrazándose a su cintura. Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas apoyadas la una en la otra, acariciándose dulcemente, besándose las mejillas y la frente. Mirándose y sonriendo. Ella lo había achacado al alcohol, pero todos los compañeros estuvieron haciendo comentarios. Llegaron hasta el desayuno en una cafetería cercana al rodaje y cuando le tocó pedir a ella, Colín comentó que seguramente querría brownie porque parecía gustarle mucho el chocolate. Ella sólo lo miró con mala cara y pasó de él.

Había perdido de vista a Lana durante el verano, no había estado muy activa en las redes. No es que ella la vigilará tanto, pero a veces se pasaba por su perfil. La semana pasada al comienzo de las grabaciones había escuchado entre sus amigos del programa que ella había salido con Ginni y Josh. Por supuesto, también con Fred, su novio. ¿Se puede envidiar más a una persona? Jenn creía que no. No era capaz de decírselo, de contarle como se sentía, aunque se lo estaba planteando. Creía conocer muy bien a Lana y que no se enfadaría por sentirse así, pero si la rechazaba quizás la cosa marchará aún peor. Si la rechazaba tendría que lidiar con las emociones de perderla de esa manera. Era estúpido, pero en silencio podía imaginarse que algunas de sus miradas, algunas de sus caricias, las veces que le tomaba las manos mientras caminaban podían ser por algo más que demasiado alcohol o casualidad.

Estaba sentada mirándose al espejo cuando tocaron la puerta de su camerino.

-Adelante – dijo y allí estaba su preciosa fantasía. Esa mujer con cada año parecía más y más bella - ¡Lana! – la saludó con voz enérgica y se puso de pie para estrecharla - ¡Por dios, mujer! Tienes que dejar de embellecer cada año o empezaré a preguntarme si no te has tomado aquella poción de verdad.

Lana se rio abiertamente – siempre eres tan adorable, Jennifer – dijo al separarse de ella – cómo si tú no te vieras fenomenal.

-Sigo con mis ejercicios – Jenn sonrió y se acercó a las sillas que tenía en su camerino. Era un sitio amplio como el de todos, tenía un par de sillas cómodas, la mesa para los maquilladores y esteticistas, más una mesa en la que podía comer o beber algo si así lo deseaba. No era gran cosa, pero estaba bien para ser un sitio dónde quedarse dentro del estudio. Luego ya tenían sus caravanas de exteriores que solían ocupar más que estos sitios estables.

-Vine porque quería contarte algo, a lo tonto eres casi la única que no lo sabe – explicó Lana – así que como Adam me dijo que no nos necesitarían por ahora, pensé que era un buen momento.

Jenn iba a sentarse, pero cuando se giró vio a Lana aún de pie y regresó a su lado. Parecía nerviosa.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa?

Lana pareció buscar las palabras – es que te parecerá rarísimo lo que voy a contarte.

-¿Rarísimo? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno ha sido fruto de un impulso y Ginni se ha asombrado muchísimo de que no les contara nada antes – explicó.

Jennifer se rascó la oreja. Había algo en todo ese asunto que la ponía nerviosa – vale, dicen que nunca es tarde así que dilo.

Lana suspiró – no entiendo porque me cuesta tanto decírtelo, es una tontería.

-Si es una tontería no veo porque estar tan nerviosa.

-No es una tontería, es una tontería tener tantos reparos para contarlo a mis amigos.

Jenn sonrió de medio lado – si soy tu amiga no deberías sentir reparos, Lana.

-Lo sé – la morena respiró profundamente – este verano, Fred y yo nos casamos…

El corazón de Jennifer se detuvo uno segundos frente a la información. Sentía las piernas débiles y tenía la impresión de que el mundo a su alrededor giraba de manera disonante.

-Nos casamos en secreto – aclaró la mujer – fue fruto de un impulso y no invitamos a nadie así que por eso no lo sabían.

Si Lana creía que Jenn esperaba a ser invitada estaba en un profundo error. Como mucho esperaba haber tenido la información para poder prepararse para esta sensación de pérdida, de melancolía. Su corazón estaba quebrándose lentamente, podía sentir la grieta abriéndose en él.

-En… - su voz pareció perderse y meneó la cabeza, tenía que salir allí – enhorabuena – dijo finalmente y le dio a Lana un beso en cada mejilla. Tosco y rígido, de absoluto rigor.

-Gracias – Lana pareció confusa por su reacción. Seguramente todo el mundo la felicitaría con alegría, pero ella no podía fingir y aprovechó el momento para intentar salir de su propio camerino - ¿dónde vas? ¿Qué sucede, Jenn?

La voz de Lana la detuvo y se sintió fatal por no poder simular mejor, por castigarla. Giró sobre sus pasos y decidió apostar a su mejor opción, un abrazo. Uno que pareciera de felicitaciones o de disculpa, pero que sería de despedida en realidad. Dio cuatro largas zancadas y la abrazó con intensidad.

-Lo siento – dijo – sólo me has sorprendido y no supe como sentirme ni que decir.

La mantenía contra ella porque era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos sin llorar. La sostuvo tratando de contener sus emociones. Tantos días pensando en que aquella noche había sido algo especial, una nueva conexión. Tantos días imaginando que se repetiría y que Lana tal vez estuviera interesada. Tantas noches recordando su mirada, el roce de sus manos, la sensación de esos labios perfectos en su rostro. Que idiota. Que estúpida. Siempre se había repetido que no debía ilusionarse, que Lana podía no sentir nada por ella, pero no había podido evitar enamorarse de ella. Desearla locamente, quererla más. La amaba tan intensamente que el corazón y el alma le ardían.

Lana notó los temblores del cuerpo de Jenn y cómo apretaba sus manos contra su vestimenta del día, cerrando los puños con intensidad.

-¿Jenn? – la llamó tratando de separarse y de que la mirará, pero la rubia hundió más su cara contra su cabello y su cuello. Se estremeció al notar la humedad en su piel - ¿estás llorando? Jenn… por favor, estás llorando – afirmó al instante – háblame.

-Lo siento, perdóname – dándose cuenta que era estúpido ocultar su rostro y se miraron un segundo, pero no pudo sostener sus ojos y desvió la mirada.

-¿Jenn? – Lana levantó su rostro - ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué te afecta? Pareces hecha polvo.

-Porque soy tonta, no me hagas caso – dijo la rubia tratando de alejarse, pero sin conseguirlo.

-No quiero dejarlo pasar, no voy a dejarlo pasar – Lana la tomó del rostro mirándola profundamente – necesito que me hables, por favor.

-¿Qué va a cambiar? Seguirás casada y yo seguiré igual de dolida – confesó la rubia.

-¿Es por mi culpa?

-No, Lana, tú no has hecho nada de malo, ¿verdad? – Jenn le señaló lo obvio – sólo te has casado con el hombre que amas.

-Entonces dime.

-No va a cambiar nada.

-Pues entonces – Lana la tomó de los hombros y sostuvo su mirada – dímelo, no va a cambiar nada, tú lo has dicho.

Que cruel, pensó la rubia, no sabe el daño que me haría decirlo ahora. Tenía que evitarlo.

-Creo que admitirlo en voz alta podría ser lo peor que me pasará ahora, así que prefiero no decirlo – Jenn sonrió a duras penas sintiendo que Lana tenía literalmente su corazón en el puño – no me hagas decirlo.

Lana miró a Jenn fijamente – soy yo, Jenn, sea lo que sea quisiera escucharlo – Jenn negó y trató de zafarse de ella así que la morena la abrazó – no, no me dejes, no te vayas.

-No me hagas esto, por favor – le pidió la rubia apretando los puños en su chaqueta de alcaldesa – tú no eres la única que puede tener secretos, Lana, tengo ese derecho.

La morena se quedó quieta un segundo contra su cuello – te estoy haciendo sufrir, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no es tu culpa, es culpa de esto que siento – tenerla tan cerca y notar como también sufría no lo podía resistir.

-¿Tú sientes algo por mí? – le preguntó Lana.

Jenn se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo siento todo por ti, Lana – dijo con la mirada más triste que la morena le había visto jamás -, pero eso no cambia nada, ¿ves? Tú sigues casada y yo tengo que lidiar con eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Porque soy idiota, no lo sé, pensé que no te interesaba así, al menos hasta nuestra última noche de rodaje – expuso – esa noche me engañaste bastante, ¿sabes? Llevo todo el verano haciéndome ilusiones – río lastimosamente – que idiota, ¿verdad?

-No, no eres idiota – Lana trató de acercarse, pero Jennifer se alejó de ella levantando las manos.

-¿No? Yo pensaba en ti y tú te casabas con el hombre que amas en el mismo momento, ¿no es patético?

Lana no pudo evitar las lágrimas y se las secó con el puño – no, no eres patética, desearía haberlo sabido antes.

-¿Qué hubiera cambiado? Has elegido libremente casarte con él porque lo amas y si lo amas no hay lugar para mí en tu corazón.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta acomodándose la chaqueta roja, pensando en huir al primer lavabo que encontrara para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Iba a tener que retocar el maquillaje de Emma. Podría refugiarse en la sheriff para evitar el dolor que sentía.

-Yo siento lo mismo que tú – la voz de Lana la detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Que yo también estoy enamorada de ti – la morena cerró los ojos y suspiró – que siento lo que tú sientes.

-Pero te casaste con Fred – Jennifer la encaró con una mirada llena de interrogantes – te casaste con él.

-Porque no sabía que te sintieras así también, no pensé que tú me quisieras de esa manera.

-Y aun así te casaste con él – repitió la rubia meneando la cabeza.

-Fue un impulso – se defendió la mujer – me lo pidió y no supe decir no.

Lana pensaba que Jenn se alegraría de saber que la quería, pero su rostro no reflejaba eso para nada. Estaba completamente enfadada.

-No supiste decir no, vaya – su mirada entre enfurecida y decepcionada le causó escalofríos a Lana – sientes amor – la forma en la que pronunció la palabra denotaba su desprecio – por mí, pero ¿te casas con él? Venga ya, Lana, no me mientas.

-No te estoy mintiendo, tú tampoco me dijiste nada.

-Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de decirte algo – Jenn sentía como se estaba descontrolando – me pasé los últimos meses lidiando con lo que siento, mientras tú te lanzaste a los brazos de un hombre que ni siquiera amas – no la dejo responder – no me amas o, si lo haces, te inspiro tan poca confianza o valentía como para aceptar casarte con un hombre que no amas sólo por no tener que lidiar con ello – Jenn volvió a sentir las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas - ¿no te das cuenta lo mucho que me lastima?

-Fue un impulso –volvió a repetir la morena y se vio a sí misma arrasada por una alterada rubia.

-Casarse no categoriza como un impulso, Lana – sentenció Jennifer.

-Él se propuso y yo dije sí – Lana trataba de acercarse, pero la rubia la evadía – ni lo pensé.

-Decir sí puede ser un impulso, pero tuviste seguramente mucho más tiempo para pensarlo o para tan solo llamarme – Morrison se frotó la frente – si me querías ¿por qué no me llamaste?

-¿Y decirte qué? "Hola Jenn, me voy a casar, ¿tienes alguna objeción? – le preguntó la morena.

-No seas cínica, sabes que cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que esta situación – la rubia se rió con desdén – ¿no has pensado que puede que si tuviera algo para decirte?

-Mira, Jenn, lo siento – explicó Lana – puede que no me creas, pero fue sólo un impulso.

-Deja de decir eso, no tienes ni idea de lo que en realidad es un impulso.

-Pero lo fue, fue un impulso – insistió Lana.

-¿Quieres saber qué es un impulso? – le dijo Jenn arrinconándola contra mesa del maquillaje – esto es un impulso – pilló la chaqueta de Lana y prácticamente le comió la boca en un beso feroz. Pudo sentir a la morena gemir contra su boca y aprovechó un pequeño hueco entre sus labios para colarse dentro con la lengua.

Todo su control estaba ingresando al punto muerto demasiado rápido y la tibieza de la lengua de Lana contra la suya, más el sabor de su boca, no hacía más que hacerla sentir a punto de explotar. Se soltó de boca y notó los gemidos cortos que soltaba Lana. No ayudaba. Mordisqueó sus labios y los lamió dulcemente luego, dejando un rastro de humedad en ellos.

-Jenn, por favor – le pidió la morena.

Su voz la despertó y se apoyó en ella hundiéndose contra su cuello, besándolo con lentitud. Lana gimió.

-¿No quieres serle infiel al esposo al que no amas, Lana? – le dijo notando su voz más grave de lo normal, era una prisionera del deseo que acaba de cobrarse su primera presa. Ese beso despiadado que le dio sin permiso a la mujer que amaba – entonces, ¿por qué gimes mientras hago esto? – dijo succionando la piel de su cuello.

-Jenn – el susurro le atravesó el cuerpo – no hagas esto.

_No hagas esto_, eso era lo que decía Lana y Jenn sentía que todo su control no podía estar más malogrado, pero no quería dañarla a ella, no podía por mucho que aseguraba que sí, así que se soltó de lo que hacía y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Muy intensamente, otra vez sus manos se anclaron en la vestimenta de la otra mujer.

-Vete, Lana – le dijo al oído refrenando sus ganas de morder su piel – voy a soltarte y tienes que salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-No voy a poder controlarlo, Lana, vete, por favor.

-¿Qué no vas a poder controlar? – quiso saber la morena.

-Si no te vas ya, voy a arrancarte la ropa y a follarte como una idiota salvaje, sólo por despecho – su voz sonó distorsionada y desesperada.

Lana sollozó – no puede terminar así, Jenn.

-¿Así como?

-Conmigo saliendo de aquí sin más, ¿no podemos arreglarlo? – preguntó.

-No, no podemos, tú estás casada y yo estoy herida, y soy esa clase de persona herida que querrá herirte a ti – dijo.

-¿Herirme?

-Follarte y dejarte de hablar luego, por ejemplo – lo dijo sin sentirse mal por eso.

-Podríamos intentarlo, podía dejar a Fred…

-Podrías haberle dicho que no cuando tuviste la oportunidad – Jenn apretó más la chaqueta de Lana con sus manos – pudiste haberme valorado más que a tu novio, pudiste haberme querido mejor, pero creo que, en realidad, no me quieres.

-Yo te amo.

-Ya no me lastimes, por favor – le pidió la rubia – ya no, márchate, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que las dos nos arrepentiremos.

-No quiero marcharme, quiero estar contigo – le contestó la morena.

La rubia tomó del cabello a Lana agresivamente y la besó induciéndola a gemir – no me hagas hacer esto.

-No me marcharé – repitió la morena mordisqueando ella misma los labios de la rubia.

-¡Joder!

Lana gimió apretadamente cuando los botones de su camisa rebotaron contra el espejo y la pared cercana, contra la mesa y el suelo. Jenn la levantó sentándola en la mesa y arrancó sus bragas sin preguntar.

-Tú lo has querido así, Lana, pero puede que esta sea la última vez que veas a Jennifer, la mujer que te ama, porque cuando salga por esa puerta no volveré a tratarte igual nunca más.

Levantó de un tirón el sujetador y se embelesó viendo los pezones erguidos de Lana, sus pechos preciosos. Ella quería quererla con tiempo y dedicación, para toda la vida, pero el destino nunca estuvo a su favor. Tantas relaciones fallidas, cada vez que se enamoraba salía perdiendo. El amor no era para ella. Nunca más, se dijo, mientras se metía un pezón a la boca y lo rodeaba con los dientes haciendo que Lana arqueará la espalda, gimiendo profusamente.

-Esto es lo que querías, ¿no? – Jenn friccionó sus dedos contra la intimidad de la morena – está claro que sí, estás muy mojada, Lana – la otra mujer levantó sus caderas para acercar el contacto entre las dos – esto es lo que quieres, lo sé – repitió la rubia introduciendo sus dedos dentro de la otra mujer que dio un grito placentero.

Se dedicó a entrar y salir de ella, mientras seguía comiéndole casi literalmente los pezones, mordisqueándolos y succionándolos como una salvaje. Los ruidos de sus dedos entrando y saliendo, los chasquidos que generaban su boca, se mezclaban con los profundos gemidos de esa mujer que tenía espasmos continuos contra ella.

-¡Joder, Jenn! ¡JODER! – gritó Lana cuando Jennifer salió de ella unos segundos, empapando sus dedos con la humedad de su entrada y metiéndose de nuevo en su interior con fuerza, mientras friccionaba con el pulgar el clítoris de la morena.

Recorrió la mandíbula marcándola suavemente – ya veremos que le dirás a maquillaje sobre esto – le susurró la rubia con una sonrisa perversa en los labios – ya veremos que le dirás a tu marido – agregó y luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Lana.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto de repente? – sollozó la morena sintiendo a su cuerpo mecerse en ese placer violento que le daba Jenn.

-Te equivocas, me odio a mi misma por esto, a ti solo te amo – dijo sintiendo como los músculos del interior de Lana la rodeaban y teniendo deseos de probar su sabor. Se dejó caer de rodillas delante del sexo invadido de la morena – al menos por ahora.

Cambió con un solo movimiento su pulgar por su boca y Lana se sintió morir de placer cuando fue succionado bruscamente, mientras los dedos de Jenn se hundían en su interior, moviéndose al entrar.

-¡Me voy a correr, Jenn! ¡Me corro en tu boca! – dijo y notó el gemido que envolvió sus sexo producto de sus palabras. La sacudió el primer orgasmo cuando Jenn movió su lengua más rápidamente sentenciándola al absoluto placer.

Jenn mantuvo sus dedos dentro de la mujer y continuó lamiendo aunque el orgasmo ya estaba sucediéndose como si no deseará que terminará nunca. Lana la tomó del cabello y la mantuvo contra su sexo gritando por segunda vez cuando el orgasmo que ya tenía aumentó aceleradamente. La rubia salió de su interior cuando el cuerpo de Lana estaba en pleno clímax y aprovechó para lamer su entrada, haciendo que Lana convulsionará.

Se quedó allí un segundo hasta que no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y sostener a la morena para que no se cayera por la falta de equilibrio. Se quedaron viendo y Jenn, a pesar de lo que acababa de hacer, pareció tímida e indecisa antes de besarla. No la besó como antes. La besó con mucha más dulzura, la exploró lentamente como si quisiera grabarse cada sensación. Gimieron al sentirse, Lana por sentir su sabor en la saliva de Jenn y la rubia al notar como la morena se pegaba a ella desesperada. Se soltaron luego de dejar vagar a sus lenguas a un ritmo constante y ruidoso, con la saliva chasqueando entre sus labios. Recuperando el aire, Jenn la observó un segundo y acarició el rostro de Lana con ternura y devoción.

Luego se alejó y cambió su mirada a un gesto más duro.

-Esto ha sido todo – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Jenn, no tiene que ser así.

-Sí, si tiene que ser así, tengo que levantar mis muros, no puedo dejarte destruirme, Lana.

-No quiero hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué siento que ya has hecho bastante daño? – Jennifer la observó tratando de ocultar su decepción, pero no pudo – he terminado con el amor – dijo con toda la neutralidad que pudo.

-No digas eso – le pidió Lana acomodándose la ropa – no lo digas, mi amor.

-Deja de decir esas cosas – Jenn se detuvo justo frente a la puerta – vuelve con tu esposo, es a él a quien has elegido aunque me amabas a mí, no olvides eso y mejor olvídate de mí.

-No te voy a olvidar, no voy a olvidar hoy, esto.

-Peor para ti porque cuando salga de aquí ya no volverás a verme, Lana – Jennifer suspiró – haz de cuenta que no existo, es lo mejor.

Se marchó sin volver a mirarla y luego de higienizarse lo suficiente en el lavabo del pasillo, se dirigió al aparcamiento y se sentó en su coche a llorar. Espero a que fuera totalmente necesario volver. Le enviaron un mensaje una hora después y tardó 15 minutos en regresar para que se le despejaran los ojos. Al entrar todos estaban allí, incluso Lana que se había cambiado de camisa, pero que aún vestía como antes, igual que ella. _Emma se ha follado hoy a Regina_, pensó por un momento Jenn riéndose internamente.

-¿Muy ocupada para trabajar, Morrison? – la picó Colín.

Adam le preguntó si estaba bien y ella aseguró que sí. Comenzaron a hablar de las dos primeras semanas del rodaje y todos recibieron instrucciones más los horarios. Ella no miró a Lana más de lo necesario, pero sentía su mirada clavada en ella. Finalmente, todos fueron relevados de las funciones del día porque había que ajustar algunos detalles del escenario que no estaban correctos.

-¿Te vienes a por unas cervezas con el grupo, Jenn? – le preguntó Ginni.

Jennifer miró alrededor y negó con la cabeza – no, tengo planes.

-Oh, ¿de veras? – quiso saber su madre en la ficción y ella asintió – pues que pena.

-Otra vez será.

-¿Te vas a comer algún brownie o ya te lo has comido más temprano? – preguntó Colín con unas risillas típicas de su estatus de bromista.

-No, pero ¿quién sabe? – respondió – ya ven como es la vida, algunas se casan – observó a Lana de manera directa – otras salimos de caza – pudo ver como su expresión se tornaba iracunda y las fosas nasales se le expandían como reacción – adiós – terminó marchándose.

Lana entró a su camerino tratando de no sentirse mal y olvidar las palabras de Jenn, pero su cuerpo no pudo reprimir la rabia y le dio un golpe a la mesa de maquillaje que terminó con el estruendoso golpe de un montón de cristal. Un perfume perdió su partida contra su rabia y contra el suelo.

Ginni entró al su camerino – ¿qué ha pasado? Escuche algo rompiéndose.

Lana simuló una sonrisa – soy torpe, es solo eso – dijo levantando el cristal y viendo como Ginni se agachaba a ayudarla.

-¿Va todo bien? – preguntó.

-Sí – contesto escuetamente.

-Jenn y tú, ¿están bien? Me pareció que había cierta tensión – comentó – ¿le has contado ya lo de Fred?

-Sí, esta mañana – contestó Lana.

-¿Y qué tal se lo tomó?

-Bien – Lana suspiró – me dio su enhorabuena.

-Bueno, me parece bien – dijo la otra mujer - ¿te vas a casa con tu marido? Acabas de casarte, imagino que no querrás estar con nosotros y volver con la familia.

Lana negó con la cabeza – no, voy a por cerveza, Fred sabe que los he echado de menos, él comprenderá.

-Vale, pues cuando estés lista vente – respondió la peli corta y se marchó.

Lana suspiró y lanzó el perfume a la basura. Controló las ganas de llorar y pensó que no quería más que una cerveza o lo que fuera, algo que la hiciera olvidar cómo su matrimonio empezaba a volverse fallido porque de ese día lunes no podría olvidarse jamás. De Jennifer dentro suyo, de su boca y de que la había perdido. Eso que aún no sabía que Jennifer cumpliría con su promesa y no volvería a verla en verdad. No al menos a esa Jennifer, la que la saludó con cariño, la que le dijo que la quería. Esa Jenn se esfumó por la puerta y no regresó. Ojala algún día supiera dónde podía encontrarla y cómo hacerla volver.


	3. El rincón al que casi nadie quiere ir

**Segundo Secreto: El rincón al que casi nadie quiere ir**

Once Upon a Time, día tras día, un poco más de lo mismo. Llegar, reunirse con la producción, dirección y técnicos para planear las escenas. Repasar las líneas mientras te maquillan y tenerlas presentes para no arruinar la toma. Estudiar el estado de tu personaje en cada movimiento que hará, en cada intercambio que tuviera que darse. Probarse el vestuario y discutir los detalles solía también ser parte del ritual, así como confirmar los horarios y las locaciones.

Y ahora además lidiar con Jennifer o sin ella. Ese era un tema complejo de describir. Durante un par de semanas existieron dos Jenn, la que se mantuvo distante y la que no paró de lanzarle comentarios sarcásticos. Su comportamiento podía ser bastante errático a veces y no reparaba en insinuar frente a ella si había vivido alguna aventura en su tiempo libre. No mencionaba detalles, pero daba a entender bastante. Lana intentó de mil maneras hablar con ella sin conseguirlo. Jennifer fue contundente: "No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Lana".

Una tarde un productor artístico comentó divertido que temía el resultado de la temporada dónde Emma y Regina se acercaban en su relación, cuando era evidente que las actrices parecían no tener deseos de pasar ni un segundo cerca. Eso fue un punto de inflexión.

-No podemos seguir así – aventuró Lana cuando Jenn se alejaba de ella por detrás del decorado.

-¿Así cómo? – preguntó la rubia.

-Así, tú odiándome y yo aguantando.

-No me nace nada mejor – expuso Jenn – por alguna razón, quiero verte sufrir al menos un poco.

-Pero está afectando nuestro trabajo, Jenn – la rubia suspiró - ¿no has oído a ese tío?

-Sí, y exagera – replicó la mujer -, pero por el bien de la serie me parece correcto bajar la animosidad.

-¿Me permitirás hablar contigo, entonces? – quiso saber la morena.

-No, te lo he dicho y te lo diré las veces que te hagan falta para que entiendas – Morrison se sentó sobre un pequeño contenedor de atrezo – lo que pasó no volverá a suceder y no volveremos a hablar de ello, tú seguirás casada y yo seguiré – no aclaró porque no hacía falta, palmeó el sitio a su lado y Lana se sentó suspirando - , pero podemos intentar ser buenas compañeras de trabajo, sí eso quieres.

-No es lo que quiero, pero lo prefiero – aclaró Lana tratando de sonreír – dado que nuestros personajes pasarán muchos momentos juntas y que se supone que ahora se volverán amigas, creo que debemos intentar que nuestra situación personal no afecte el rodaje.

-En ese caso estamos de acuerdo – Jenn palmeó su rodilla al decirlo – me marcho a intentar dormir una siesta, tengo unas cuantas escenas más hoy, ni siquiera creo que pueda marchar a casa.

Lana la dejó ir e intentó convencerse de que este acuerdo era lo mejor, que las cosas mejorarían a partir de este punto. Esa tarde antes de marcharse tuvo un gesto que Jenn se encargó de viralizar por las redes sociales. Le dejó una ración del sushi que le habían preparado para cenar, suponiendo que la rubia no tendría posibilidades de parar hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Ver cómo lo subía a las redes y le agradecía la hizo sentir que tal vez podrían enterrar el incidente previo, cambiar la piel y olvidar.

Aunque resultaba difícil olvidar las manos de Jenn, su boca y cada palabra que pronunció mientras la tomaba con amor y furia en la misma dosis. Como también le resultaba difícil olvidar que ella se había entregado sin oponer resistencia. Las cosas mejoraron en el rodaje, pero no en la vida real. Jennifer poco a poco fue alejándose del elenco y asilándose, evitaba a toda costa quedar con Lana fuera del trabajo y sólo coincidieron en aquellos eventos de los que ninguna podía escapar. El acuerdo favoreció a la serie, pero puso una distancia entre ellas que nunca había existido.

Puede que Jennifer ya no se regodeara de sus conquistas o aventuras esporádicas, ni hiciera comentarios hirientes, pero era lógico considerando que apenas le hablaba. Cada vez que volvía de las grabaciones con aspecto cansado y deprimido, su esposo le preguntaba sí había tenido mal día. Su respuesta era la misma: sólo un día duro. Jamás podría decirle que la razón de su desazón era que estaba completamente enamorada de la protagonista de su serie, que echaba de menos su mirada o sus palabras, que recordaba sus manos y besos mucho más de lo que debía.

La cuarta temporada introdujo nuevos personajes y reincorporó a otros. Lana estuvo complacida con las elecciones de casting ese año. Se divirtió bastante con el grupillo de Frozen, aprovechando momentos libres para sacarse fotografías para las redes. Algunas incluyeron a Jennifer que en el rodaje era atenta y simpática si la situación lo requería.

Un set no es precisamente un sitio dónde uno pudiera evitarse y a veces sucedían incidentes que las ponían a ambas incómodas. Cómo el día en que una de las vestuaristas estaba ayudándola a ponerse su vestido de Reina Malvada para las escenas en que, durante la maldición de Ingrid, volvía a centrar su odio en Snow.

-Pasa los brazos – le pidió Heather y luego le subió la cremallera – faltaría el peinado de la reina y las joyas – Lana vio como la chica desvió sus ojos hacia su pecho – desde luego te favorece – comentó riendo.

-Está demasiado subido – reveló Lana – tira para que se asiente – pidió - ¡Ey! Tengo los ojos un poco más arriba, ¿sabes? – ambas rieron porque la joven que la asistía en vestuario llevaba ya 4 años con ellos y era parte del día a día. Siempre se hacían bromas.

La puerta se abrió y Jenn entró despeinada al interior – ¡Oh! Hola – dijo con cortedad al notar que aún estaban vistiendo a su compañera de elenco – lo siento, yo estoy buscando a Liz.

Los ojos de Jenn se desplazaron por el cuerpo de Lana de arriba hacia abajo y vuelta a empezar.

-Está en el camerino C – contestó la asistente y la rubia desapareció lo más rápido que pudo de la vista de las otras dos mujeres.

Lana suspiró al cerrarse la puerta.

-A ella no le dices que tus ojos están más arriba – comentó Heather divertida.

-¿De qué hablas? No estaba mirándome – aseveró la morena.

-No poco, desde luego no te has fijado lo mucho que ha reparado en tu "vestido" – tiró un poco del mismo y la pieza se acomodó al cuerpo de la mujer – así está mejor, no queremos que Jennifer se tropiece con nada por andar distraída.

-Deja de decir tonterías – la morena frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que Liz o Dionne pasarán a terminar el resto, maquillaje y peinado – la asistente rebuscó entre sus pertenencias – yo me voy al rincón especial detrás del CGI.

-¿Rincón especial? – preguntó Lana con interés.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de especial, de hecho los técnicos lo odian y suelen evitarlo, es estrecho y oscuro, se les hace difícil tener que mover cosas por allí – explicó Heather – es un espacio muy pequeño entre la estructura de metal y la pared que en el extremo final se abre un pelín con espacio para no sentir claustrofobia – se cuadró de hombros – huele a moho, pero es perfecto para fumar un cigarro sin que nadie te sorprenda – le mostró su cajetilla y se marchó.

La grabación había sido lo suficientemente estresante para que Lana quisiera acabar cuanto antes y salir pitando. Quizás la asistente de vestuario tuviera razón porque había notado los ojos de Jenn fijos en ella casi a cada segundo. Tuvieron que grabar escenas en el exterior y luego en interiores. Estuvo obligada a compartir buena parte de las mismas con la rubia, a jugar a estar bien cuando no lo estaban, a mantenerse recta cuando las cosas parecían estar a un paso de salirse de control.

Dio igual que dejara a un lado su vestimenta de Reina Malvada y volviera a la de la alcaldesa, los ojos de Jenn parecían más y más ávidos de llenarse de ella. Y no disimulaba. Ginni había pasado su mano por delante del rostro de su hija ficticia un par de veces que parecía ahora mismo completamente perdida.

Cuando el director apuntó un nuevo giro de cámaras, ella lo pudo notar perfectamente. Esa mirada de Jenn que no la dejaba ni respirar. Una mirada que no tenía en absoluto nada de profesional. Cargaba deseo que la rubia parecía no poder soportar sin derramarla sobre ella cada vez que podía mirarla. El estómago de Lana estaba más vivo que nunca y no era el único. No tenía deseo sexual con su marido, pero una mirada de la rubia era suficiente para despertar todo su apetito. Que idiota, que débil.

Lana caminó tratando de simular que no estaba acercándose a Jenn y tomó un café que la producción le ofreció antes de continuar con la siguiente toma. Con mucho recaudo fue dando pasos aislados hasta quedar a la par de Jennifer.

-Tienes que dejar de mirarme así – susurró sin desviar la vista de su brebaje caliente y de espaldas al resto.

-¿Por qué? – la rubia ni siquiera procuró negarlo.

-Porque me incomodas cuándo me miras así – Lana no dio mayores detalles, estaba segura de que Jenn sabía perfectamente cómo la miraba.

-Yo creo que no te incomodo, Lana – Morrison sonrió de medio lado – más bien creo que lo que pasa es que te excita la forma en la que te miro.

La morena respiró profundamente tratando de controlar los latidos que se saltaban de su corazón para centrarse en otras áreas. Que Jennifer tuviera la templanza para verbalizarlo sólo le generaba mayor impacto. Pensó en negarle el gusto de aceptar esa afirmación, pero ¿para qué? ¿Para qué intentar disuadir a la rubia si sería en vano? Le daba igual.

-Por favor, Jenn – insistió – no puedo concentrarme en nada cuando me miras así.

La vio sonreír de medio largo - ¿tanto te perturba que te desee con todas mis ganas?

-Jenn – Lana no pudo evitar bufar y el director les llamó la atención justo cuando iba a contestarle.

-A ver cómo te concentras en lo que te diga Ralph y dejas de pensar en lo que acabo de decirte – espetó la rubia alejándose sin mirarla.

Maldecirla fue poco. La detestó con todas sus fuerzas porque tenía toda la razón. Todo en ella se sintió despierto y desesperado así que se pasó gran parte de las escenas casi en babia y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para conseguir que su interpretación se ajustara a los requerimientos mínimos que necesitaba para poder ir a post-producción. Su ser se estremecía cada vez que en cortes de cámara notaba la mirada de Jenn sobre ella, reincidiendo en su cometido de perturbarla. No, perturbación era una palabra demasiado sencilla para esas sensaciones. La excitaba demasiado, notaba como su deseo por ella crecía aunque quisiera detenerlo.

-Receso de 30 minutos para cambios técnicos – anunció Ralph – descansen que quedan las últimas tomas para terminar el arco Frozen.

Lana se giró sobre sus talones y metió las manos en el bolsillo agradeciendo al abrigo de la alcaldesa la capacidad de guardar sus cigarros sin que nadie lo notara. Llevaba tiempo pensando en dejarlo, pero era más fuerte que ella. Le gustaba ese vicio, le daba algo de paz. Sin percatarse de quién la observaba huyó hasta la estructura del CGI y buscó aquel pasillo improvisado del que le habló la asistente de vestuario. Se sintió ahogar al cruzarlo, pero al final por fin vio algo de luz que se colaba por un hueco más amplio en la esquina. Se apoyó en la pared por unos segundos antes de encender su mechero y aspirar el humo.

Expiró el humo mezclado con un suspiro, tratando de frenar todos aquellos pulsos que le consumían la razón y la empujaban hacia Jenn. Que no le hablara era una tortura, pero oírla decir que la deseaba era mucho peor todavía.

-¿No te han dicho que ese es un vicio muy feo?

Su cuerpo dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de la única persona de la que quería huir ahora mismo.

-Jennifer – su voz surgió desgarbada, indecisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que es evidente que seguirte – la rubia terminó de cruzar el pasillo que las separaba – quería ver a dónde ibas a esconderte de mí.

-No me escondía de ti – replicó Lana a sabiendas de que no era verdad.

-Claro – Jenn chaqueó la lengua – vamos a suponer que me dices la verdad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Jenn? – la increpó la morena - ¿por qué hoy te empeñas en perseguirme?

-Porque puedo y porque quiero – el tono de voz petulante con el que contestaba hizo temblar a la morena – porque me fascina verte tan pendiente de mí.

-No quieres hablar conmigo, de hecho prácticamente no te me acercas en meses y ahora, así de repente, quieres que este pendiente de ti – Lana tiró el cigarro la suelo y lo pisoteó – no hay quién te entienda.

-Yo sin embargo estoy segura de que tú me entiendes muy bien – Lana giró la cabeza buscando como salir de aquel rincón, consciente de que no había cómo sin pasar por al lado de la rubia - ¿Buscas huir de nuevo? No te tenía tan cobarde, Lana.

-Lo dice la que lleva meses huyendo de mí, de lo que pasó entre nosotras, creo que no tienes ninguna autoridad para llamarme cobarde – le espetó la morena.

Jenn apretó los dientes escondiéndolo con una mueca de desdén, pero Lana lo percibió así como el paso que dio hacia ella – no tienes ni idea de lo que hago alejándome de ti, ni idea, eres tan injusta, sólo estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice hace meses.

-¿Injusta? ¿Yo? – dio un paso al frente también, como si no hacerlo fuera faltar a un desafío implícito – eres tú la que se pasa semanas y meses sin dirigirme la palabra, eres tú la que se aleja de mi continuamente y también eres tú la que un día, sin venir a cuento, decide perseguirme y perturbar el poco control con el que resisto esta situación – su respiración agitada predecía sus palabras - ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué, Jenn?

-Porque no puedo más – la otra actriz la arrasó de un golpe – no puedo seguir así, no puedo – su espalda contra la pared fue el preludio del caos que siguió a esa revelación – llevo meses evitándote para no terminar en una situación como esta, pero hoy todo mi autocontrol se fue al garete.

Las manos de Jenn recorrieron su torso por debajo del abrigo – Jenn, espera.

-Dime que tú no me has soñado ni una sola vez en estos meses, Lana – la rubia sostuvo su esfuerzo para desprenderse de ella con una pierna entre las suyas y el cuerpo apretándola, buscó su mirada – dime que no me has deseado ni una sola vez y, aunque me lo dijeras, soy consciente de lo fácil que sería saber que me estás mintiendo.

Los ojos verdes enterrados en los suyos no parecían querer despegarse y Lana dio un brusco gemido cuando Jenn apretó más su pierna contra ella. Se lanzó a sus labios como si estuvieran magnetizados. El beso fue brusco y lleno de impaciencia, de meses de distancia, de meses de soñarse en secreto. Tanta represión para acabar en un rincón que la mayoría aborrece, un rincón oscuro y perdido en dónde ellas podían dejarse llevar, dar rienda suelta a esta locura.

Las lenguas rozándose le causaban a Lana tanto estremecimiento que creyó desvanecerse cuando Jenn succionó con intensidad y mordió su labio inferior – no te das una idea de las veces que he tenido que retenerme para no besarte, no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de noches que no pude dormir pensando en ti.

Lana gimió cuando la boca de Jenn descendió hasta su escote y, con poco cuidado, tiró de la blusa de su vestuario hasta desprenderla un poco más, mordisqueando la piel descubierta de sus pechos. A Jenn le bastó con bajar las manos hasta sus nalgas y levantarla del suelo. La boca no dejó de morder y lamer lo que se ponía delante, al menos hasta que la rubia consiguió romper la barrera que cubría su intimidad y acarició con los dedos sus pliegues empapados. Se hizo hacia atrás cerrando los ojos disfrutando la sedosidad húmeda y caliente que embebía el sexo de la morena, la cual gimió con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

-Oh – Lana oyó a Jenn bufar antes de seguir – que caliente estás, joder.

-No has parado de mirarme todo el día, no he podido evitarlo – masculló Lana.

-No sabes lo que me pone sentirte tan mojada, me pones tanto– farfulló la rubia mientras deslizaba sus dedos de arriba a abajo – ¿Una sola mirada y te pones así? Seguro que con tu marido no te mojas tanto como conmigo.

-No hables de él – se quejó la morena que, aunque estaba disgustada por el comentario, no pudo evitar abrir más las piernas para sentir las caricias de Jennifer – yo no te pregunto si son tus ligues de una noche lo suficientemente buenos o no.

-Porque sabes que no lo son – la sinceridad a flor de piel de Jenn asombró a la morena – así como yo sé que tu esposo nunca estará a la altura de esto que te pasa solo si te miro.

Incapaz de rebatir, Lana besó los labios de Jenn y se enredó en su lengua sintiendo como los dedos de la rubia jugueteaban próximos a la entrada de su sexo. Los extendió por el borde y luego metió la punta de un dedo, pero lo sacó rápidamente. La sonrisa ladina de Jenn la esperaba nada más levantar la mirada.

-Jenn – susurró su nombre entre gemidos mientras la mujer dejaba sus dedos quietos.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.

-Sabes lo que quiero – masculló Lana, pero Jenn negó sin moverse - ¡Joder! ¡Fóllame! ¡Te necesito dentro de mí!

Jenn bufó y la penetró con un golpe intenso de muñeca. Los dedos enterrados en su interior lo más profundo que pudo llegar y Lana gritando de placer mientras le provocaron un sollozo de satisfacción.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se siente tan perfecto estar dentro de ti, Lana? ¿Por qué? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-¡Fóllame! ¡Por favor, Jenn! ¡Fóllame muy duro! Te he necesitado tanto, tanto – remarcó Lana moviendo las caderas para que las penetraciones fueran más intensas.

Las caderas de Jennifer se movieron en una empuje lento, pero contundente. Lana se sentía llena de esa mujer que la volvía loca, que la desquiciaba cuando no le hablaba, pero también cuando si lo hacía. Todo el sinsabor de meses de silencio muriendo con los dedos de Jennifer en su interior, con sus ojos extasiados mientras la hacía suya, con ella tomando sus fuertes hombros para sostener a su cuerpo que se deshacía de placer.

-Me he masturbado tantas veces recordando cómo te follé la última vez – siseó Jenn antes de derrumbarse sobre su cuello y mordisquearlo apurando la cadencia de su cadera – me he masturbado recordando el aroma de tu sexo y su sabor.

-¡Joder! – exclamó la morena – no voy a durar mucho, Jenn.

La rubia apuró más sus movimientos de muñeca deleitándose por los espasmos que corrían por la piel de Lana.

-Lo puedo sentir – gimió entonces – siento tu orgasmo llegar, hermosa, tu sexo me está atrapando, es tan maravilloso.

El cuerpo entero de Lana se estiró en una especie de gesto rígido y ella dio un grito intenso cuando Jennifer movió los dedos en el interior de su sexo. El orgasmo se dilató a base de más penetraciones profundas y pulsiones de los dedos de la rubia. Se detuvo con un beso profundo, con sus lenguas abrasándose y unos roces delirantes de sus labios que no parecían querer parar. La rubia la bajó al suelo con lentitud y perdió la respiración al ver a Lana arrodillarse delante mientras desprendía el botón de su jean.

-No me hace falta que hagas esto – dijo la rubia tratando de sonar serena sin conseguirlo.

-Es a mí a quién le hace falta hacerlo – gruñó Lana desprendiéndose de la ropa y aspirando el aroma de su compañera de elenco. Suspiró. El sitio era demasiado oscuro, pero por el calor que desprendía el sexo de Jenn estaba claro que estaba extremadamente mojada. Hundió su lengua entre los pliegues.

-¡Oh Dios! – Jenn hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, pero volvió a mirarla incapaz de perderse la sombra que era Lana enterrada entre sus piernas. Ella se dedicó a separarlas un poco para poder sentir mejor las caricias de la lengua cálida y húmeda de esa mujer que la volvía loca.

Lana gimió agudamente antes de volver a la carga, succionando el clítoris de la rubia y lamiéndolo en su boca – tu sabor, Jenn, tu sabor – susurró.

-¿Te gusta mi sabor? – Jenn tuvo que apretar los ojos cuando Lana rozó con los dientes su clítoris – voe que sí, veo que le encanta comerme el coño, Señora Parrilla – la respuesta de Lana llegó como un gruñido y un latigazo desbocado de su lengua – ¡Madre mía! –la rubia gimió intensamente – vas a hacerme correr en tu boca si sigues así.

-Sí – Lana se enterró aún más entre sus piernas.

-¿Quieres que te llene la boca de mi orgasmo, preciosa? – Jenn pudo notar en sus manos acariciando el cabello de Lana como esta asentía enérgicamente – joder, creo que sé con lo que voy a fantasear la próxima vez que quiera masturbarme.

Entonces enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Lana e inclinó su cuerpo con cierto cuando necesitó que la fricción se volviera más potente, dándole una orden implícita a Lana, quién de inmediato aceleró el roce de su lengua. Unos segundos más de Jenn meneando la cadera contra la lengua de Lana y sosteniendo su cabeza para que siguiera comiéndole el sexo bastaron para que alcanzara el clímax. Mantuvo la caricia hasta que su cuerpo sensibilizado por el placer la obligó a detenerse, dejándose caer contra la pared de detrás.

Lana se puso de pie acomodando su ropa y atrapando luego a la rubia en un beso febril, en el que compartieron saliva y el sabor del orgasmo de Jenn. Se fueron rindiendo a la falta de aire y con su lengua la rubia limpió la barbilla brillante de la morena, para luego volver a besarla unos instantes.

-Deberíamos escabullirnos a algún baño – afirmó Jennifer – creo que no tardaran en volvernos a llamar, sin contar con que tu color de labios está desaparecido.

-Eso será porque estará pintando tu boca – comentó la morena.

Comenzaron a salir mientras la rubia indicaba que lo mejor era ir al baño de esa misma zona y tratar de aparentar normalidad para que les retocaran el maquillaje. Lana la detuvo cuando ya salían del CGI.

-Espera – dijo tomándola de la mano - ¿qué significa esto que paso?

Jenn se cuadró de hombros – un momento de tensión que por fin ha sido resuelta, nada más – la rubia suspiró, pero le regaló una sonrisa – te lo dije una vez, tú seguirás casada y yo seguiré, voy a mantener mi promesa de ser una buena compañera de reparto aunque eso signifique no poder acercarme a ti tanto como me gustaría.

Vio como Lana suspiró y sus hombros cayeron derrotados – supongo que tienes razón – dijo más por confirmar la antigua promesa que por convencimiento.

Jennifer sonrió de medio lado – eso sí, si alguna vez quieres serle infiel a tu esposo otra vez con un desliz lésbico, llámame – le guiñó el ojo – y ahora que te veo más a la luz, definitivamente tienes que lavarte la cara, no quisiera que alguien te pregunte ¿qué es eso que brilla en tu nariz y en su boca?

Lana rodó los ojos – que vulgar puedes ser a veces.

-No soy yo la que tiene la cara sucia, Lana.

Suspiró mientras seguía a Jennifer al interior del baño y ambas se higienizaron volviendo al set para los retoques previos a las escenas. Lana vio a Jennifer subirse a su coche al salir del estudio y ella hizo lo mismo. Se observó en el espejo viendo que no quedaba ninguna marca de su aventura por el rincón que casi nadie aprecia, a pesar de eso se sintió mal de volver a casa con Fred después de haber hecho algo como lo que hizo. Lo llamó y le avisó que iría a beber algo con los compañeros por el final de la mitad de temporada. Él no rechistó en absoluto y le deseó que pasará buena noche. Ella llamó a Bex proponiéndole ir de copas para celebrar las vacaciones y para no sentir que había engañado a su esposo dos veces en un mismo día.


	4. La última escena

**Tercer Secreto: La última escena**

Durante los siguientes 15 meses, las cosas no se diferenciaron mucho de los primero que vivieron, pero fueron diferentes porque aunque Lana y Jenn tuvieron sus batallitas en silencio, también las tuvieron a piel viva, con el cuerpo y las ganas de rozarse. La morena trató de evitarlo a toda costa, no le gustaba el papel que jugaba en esta relación y el resultado que obtenía para la que ya tenía. Asumir el personaje de la esposa infiel cuando Jenn la deseaba suponía una dificultad que luego le carcomía el corazón, pero ella misma era la que iba a buscarla cuando la rubia se mantenía demasiado lejos.

El rincón se volvió su rincón y cuando no estaban allí podían estrellarse en el sitio que pillaran a mano. Su coche o el de Jenn, un lavabo, un camerino solitario o alguna locación en el exterior lejos de la mirada de los técnicos. A veces no hacían más que besarse, otras llegaban tan lejos como podían deleitándose con los gemidos y las caricias de la otra. Bastaba una mirada entre las dos para que supieran anticipadamente que hoy era el día de volver a colisionar. Una mirada entre ellas hablaba más que mil palabras. Y es que mil palabras nunca hubo tampoco porque no hablaban. Se espetaban fantasías y detalles sucios una a la otra. En ocasiones se tomaban el tiempo para decirse algo bonito, pero la mayoría de las veces sus conversaciones giraban alrededor del sexo y las ganas que se tenían.

Lana adoraba a Jenn susurrándole al oído que si seguía mirándola así tendría un orgasmo sin que la tocara, orgasmo que luego tenía que concederle porque de no hacerlo moriría por la inflamación que asaltaba su cuerpo. Ella tampoco se cortaba en confesarle a Jennifer lo mucho que la deseaba o que quería sentir sus manos acariciándola. Confesarle que quería que la mordiera y ver a Jenn bufar era algo que le causaba tantas sensaciones placenteras sin las que le parecía imposible resistir la tentación. Sabía que su relación con ella, si es que podía denominarse de esa manera, era posiblemente una relación perjudicial y no solo porque estuviera casada, engañando a su marido, sino porque no iba a ningún sitio. Era sólo una aventura provocada por el vacío de los sentimientos que ambas habían enterrado, eran un mecanismo para llenar un hueco que nunca pudo ser algo más.

Era la esposa infiel que veía como su matrimonio no dejaba de ir hacia el declive. Fred y ella estaban cada vez más distantes y más concentrados en asuntos diferentes. El trabajo era la excusa aunque había mucho más. Por su parte, la serie demandaba no sólo el trabajo de rodaje sino que también las múltiples convenciones, eventos y celebraciones a las que asistía porque era parte de su contrato y por no decepcionar a los fans. Y también estaba Jennifer que la descentraba lo suficiente como para que volver a casa no fuera una prioridad, como con el tiempo tampoco lo fue llamar o mandar algún mensaje para saber cómo estaba el día de su esposo.

Fred se centró en su vida de negocios y ella era consciente de qué iba esa vida cuando se casaron. Reuniones, cenas de negocios, salidas con inversionistas. Ella lo acompañó siempre que pudo, pero con el tiempo se sentía demasiado agobiada por ese mundo sumado al suyo y Fred prefirió separar las cosas. Tú a tu mundo, yo al mío y los dos en casa. Así que comenzaron a pasar menos tiempo juntos y eso hizo que la relación cayera en una rutina profunda. Le dio a ella la excusa para vivir ese otro mundo que escondía a todos y a él le permitió dedicarse a la empresa que adoraba sin que supusiera un problema con Lana. De alguna manera, Fred también tenía una doble vida.

Hacia mitad de la sexta temporada la producción envió un comunicado a todos los actores después de negociar los contratos. Lana prácticamente se atragantó con el té que bebía al ver el contenido del mismo. Jenn abandonaría la serie en la siguiente temporada. Lo más duro de asimilar para ella era que la rubia no le había dicho nada sobre eso. Salió del camerino directo hasta el que utilizaba Jenn. Entró y se la encontró tecleando en su móvil sentada mientras esperaba a maquillaje.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada sobre esto? – Jenn dio un bote al escuchar su voz y la observó mientras ella levantaba el comunicado - ¿Por qué te marchas de la serie?

Jennifer suspiró – porque es hora de un cambio en mi carrera y no estoy de acuerdo con el desarrollo que tendría el personaje en la temporada 7 si me quedara.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – insistió Lana.

-Porque no me han dado tiempo – Jenn se levantó dejando el móvil sobre la mesa – oye tenía pensado decírtelo, ¿vale? – explicó – iba a invitar a cenar a los que son más cercanos a Emma para decirles sobre la decisión que he tomado, pero estos tíos se me han adelantado.

-Podrías haberlo mencionado en algún momento, haberme contado que estabas pensando en largarte – le reclamó la morena.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué follamos? – Jenn hizo un gesto de cansancio – lo que hacemos en nuestros momentos de deseo no tiene que ver con nuestra carrera artística, Lana.

La morena sabía que tenía razón, pero para ella hubiera sido menos duro saberlo por Jenn, tener al menos una simple pista para que la noticia no le cayera encima como un cubo de agua helada. Jennifer notando que Lana estaba más afectada de lo que imaginaba se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Ey – le susurró al oído – lo siento mucho – dijo – de saber que te enterarías de esta forma, te lo hubiera dicho nada más empezar a pensarlo, pero tampoco sabía muy bien lo que pasaría y no quería adelantarme.

Lana se abrazó a ella para poder calmar sus nervios. Era cierto que le había sentado fatal pensar que la rubia no había tenido la cortesía de ponerla en sobre aviso, pero sobre todo lo que le sucedía era que perder lo que tenían, aunque fuera poco, aunque fuera malo para las dos, la aterraba. Su vida sin tener a Jenn cerca parecía carecer del único desasosiego que tenía.

-Perdóname tú también – dijo separándose del agarre de Jenn y alejándose – me hubiera gustado saberlo es todo – bufó – también pasa que te voy echar de menos.

Morrison sonrió – y yo a ti - Lana y ella se miraron unos segundos – hemos hecho todo mal, ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia entonces.

Lana percibió la desazón que consumían esas palabras – supongo que sí – confirmó.

-Debería haberte dicho como me sentía cuando nos abrazamos esa noche al despedir la tercera temporada – reveló Jennifer.

-Lo mismo digo – agregó Lana.

-De todas maneras, nos la pasamos bien – la rubia sonrió de medio lado tratando de calmar el momento.

-Sí – Lana se acercó a Jenn y le dio un nuevo abrazo – espero que tengas éxito en tus nuevos emprendimientos.

-Y yo espero que seas feliz en tu vida – Jenn le dio un beso en la frente y de alguna forma se despidió de ella antes de tiempo.

No volvieron a frecuentar ni su rincón, ni cualquier otro. Se centraron sólo en terminar la temporada sin manifestar mayor relación que la de compañeras de trabajo. Lana no estaba de acuerdo con muchos aspectos relacionados al final de la sexta temporada y era evidente que Jenn tampoco los veía bien. Bastaba con ver su interpretación de Emma Swan durante su boda como para saber que odiaba ese destino para su personaje. Se la veía distante y triste en lugar de estar feliz como cualquier novia que estuviera enamorada durante su boda. Lana no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se veía ella en la suya.

Al llegar a casa revisó las fotografías y para todas lucía una sonrisa. Eso era porque en ese momento creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Cómo habría lucido de saber que Jenn también sentía algo por ella? Bueno, de saberlo no existiría ninguna fotografía que ver porque la boda nunca se hubiera celebrado.

Se sentó en su sillón a mirar la nada de su techo y a pensar en cómo sería su vida si las cosas no hubieran resultado como hasta ahora. Si ambas hubieran sido valientes como para decir en voz alta todo lo que se habían guardado por años. Se sumió en el absoluto ensueño de verse así misma feliz despertando cada mañana para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Jenn. Dejó a las horas gastarse lentamente y no despertó de la fantasía hasta que los faros de un coche la alertaron de la llegada de su esposo. Lana observó la hora. Era casi la 1 de la mañana.

Se marchó a su habitación antes de que el empresario entrará en la casa y se metió en la cama al cabo de tres minutos. Fred entró un poco después y se dio una ducha antes de unirse a ella en el lecho conyugal. Mientras oía el agua correr Lana pensó que quizás no era la única que tenía secretos que ocultar. Por primera vez en meses se percataba de lo tarde que llegaba su marido a casa y de que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera llegaba. No es que ella tuviera algo que reprocharle dado su comportamiento durante los últimos meses, pero si esta posibilidad llegaba a ser cierta era porque su matrimonio no tenía un solo cabo firme. Era una farsa más que muerta. Cuando Fred se metió en la cama se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla. Lana no se movió y mantuvo su fachada de dormida hasta que la oscuridad volvió a reinar.

Cuando el momento de abandonar el rodaje se precipitó sobre la sexta temporada, con un hada negra derrotada, con la esperanza reinstaurada y con una cena que emulaba a la "última cena" tantas veces coreografiada, todos los actores se despidieron de una parte de esa historia fantástica que habían iniciado como un viaje inexplorado 6 años atrás. En su camerino, quitándose el maquillaje con lentitud, Lana sólo pensaba en Jennifer y en que ya no la vería excepto en sus pequeñas colaboraciones. Pensaba en cómo echaba de menos sus labios y su piel, pensaba si alguna vez se la podría quitar de la cabeza y del corazón. Los golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y la abrió sin demasiado interés. Frente a ella estaba Jenn, aún vestida como Emma, con el maquillaje a medio quitar igual que ella. Como si fueran un poco Lana y Jenn, otro poco Emma y Regina. La mirada de la rubia tenía el color de la avidez y las respiraciones agitadas de ambas terminaron por precipitarse a un beso tórrido, lleno de ansiedad. Jenn la levantó y cerró la puerta detrás de Lana apoyándola en la madera con suavidad. Allí en el medio de un pasillo por el que podía pasar cualquiera las dos se besaron desesperadamente, queriendo quedarse con el sabor, con la cadencia, con las sensaciones de los labios apretándose, de las lenguas rozándose y la saliva de ambas mezclándose en un rítmico vaivén.

-Tenía que besarte – murmuró Jenn soltando su boca un segundo y mordiendo el labio inferior de Lana – tenía que hacerlo o me iba a volver loca – volvió al ataque en un beso corto – además, se lo debía a Emma, quería que besara a su verdadero amor al menos una vez antes de castigarse con una vida vacía.

Lana gimió antes de deslizar su lengua en la boca de Jenn y continuar con el beso. Ese beso era el más auténtico que jamás había dado y le parecía también una condena. Con ese febril, húmedo y chasqueante beso se estaban diciendo adiós.

-Menos mal que has venido – jadeó Lana mientras Jenn comenzaba a soltar su agarre y a liberarla – pensar en no volver a verte más me estaba hundiendo.

Jenn le acarició el cabello antes de darle un último beso en los labios, más calmo, más medido, explorando la boca de Lana suavemente. Apoyó la frente en la de la morena y suspiró.

-Es mejor no dilatar este momento – besó otra vez sus labios y caminó por el pasillo que para su suerte seguía desierto a pesar del barrullo que emergía de los camerinos – hasta pronto, preciosa – eligió esa forma de despedirse porque decir adiós sería demasiado para ambas.

Lana dio unos pasos hasta ella y la atrapó por el codo antes de besarla una vez más – hasta pronto, mi amor – ahora mismo sólo podía pensar que no se la podría sacar de la cabeza y el corazón nunca más.

Se giró marchándose al sitio de dónde había salido y pudo ver como Jenn la hostigó unos segundos con la mirada fija en ella. No volvieron a verse luego y Lana lo prefirió así. Jennifer abandonó la serie hacia el tercer episodio de la última temporada, en el que apareció más como colaboración que otra cosa. Incluso las tomas las grabaron por separado ya que sus agendas no coincidieron para poder filmar juntas.

Ella ahora tenía su trabajo y a Lola. Tenía a su familia, a amigos como Bex y, en principio, tenía a su marido si es que eso era realmente lo que era. Casi parecían dos desconocidos que convivían por la fuerza de la costumbre. Con el tiempo se sumaron algunas diferencias a la ya maltrecha relación y Lana puso el tema "divorcio" sobre la mesa. Le dijo a Fred que no se sentía comprometida en la relación ni lo sentía a él comprometido en ella, que quizás se habían equivocado al casarse. El interés mutuo había decaído en picada y no veía cómo podrían salvar su relación. A Fred el asunto lo tomó por sorpresa aunque se recuperó rápidamente. Estudiaron la mejor manera de resolverlo sin mayores escándalos, como todo lo que había pasado con su relación hasta ahora. De todas maneras, Fred le pidió que se lo pensará un poco más, que intentarán reflotar la relación.

-Momentos bajos hay en todas las relaciones, Lana – argumentó el hombre.

-Esto es más que un momento bajo, Fred – expuso ella -, pero si así lo quieres está bien.

-Concéntrate en terminar la serie y luego veremos qué hacer con nuestro matrimonio – por primera vez en varios meses, él se acercó y la besó con dulzura – una vez compartimos un sueño, una idea de vida, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

-Lo hablaremos – ella le sonrió y tomó sus cosas antes de marcharse al rodaje.

Pasó parte de la semana pensando en sí existía la forma de reflotar la relación como quería su esposo. Se concentró en encontrar momentos y memorias felices entre los dos, en recordar todas las cosas que le gustaban de él. Solía ser inteligente y divertido, muy generoso. Quizás él tenía razón y podían recuperar eso que perdieron hace años. Quizás podían volver a ser los que fueron cuando comenzaron a salir. Tenía que luchar por eso, tenía que darle esa oportunidad, ¿verdad? No podía ser todo un engaño de su deseo de no fracasar otra vez.

El rodaje del final de la serie trajo aire nuevo o viejo, depende como se miré. Josh y Ginni volvieron a la serie, al igual que Jared. Lana estaba muy feliz de poder compartir tiempo con ellos nuevamente, aunque fuera poco. La producción anunció que Jenn participaría de la última toma como estaba previsto. Leyeron el guion y Lana sonrió al ver el guiño al primer capítulo que harían con esa escena. Su corazón palpitó intensamente cuando leyó la palabra abrazo y el dialogo que Emma mantendría con la alcaldesa o con la reina más bien. Notando su ansiedad crecer tuvo que sosegarse así misma recordando que había hecho un compromiso tácito para tratar de salvar su matrimonio, no podía caer a los pies de Jenn nada más verla. Además, ni siquiera sabía si ella tendría algún interés. Después de todo, llevaban meses sin saber la una de la otra. No desde ese beso y esa despedida en el pasillo.

La escena se grabó estupendamente y la sonrisa de Regina al ver a Emma reflejaba sentimientos muy reales que tenía su intérprete al ver a la rubia. Hubiera querido esconderlos, pero le parecía imposible, así que los dejó salir usándolos para buen fin. Cuando la abrazó sintió su piel, su respiración y tuvo que moderar a su corazón para no arruinar la toma. Tuvieron que grabar la secuencia algunas veces para cortes de cámara así que al final del cuento había dado 3 abrazos en lugar de 1 y tenía el corazón saltando desbocado. Nada más dar el corte final todos se sumieron en una mezcla de algarabía y nostalgia. Hubo abrazos y lágrimas, pero Lana no quiso acercarse a la rubia para no enredar más las cosas, consciente de lo mucho que le causaba en el cuerpo.

Caminó hasta los camerinos encontrando el suyo vacío y quitándose la ropa de la reina con cuidado para evitar arruinarla. Todos tendrían una cena por la noche y ella ya tendría que hacer un esfuerzo importante para soportar tener a Jenn cerca sin mirarla demasiado. Al poco de llegar ella, entraron las asistentes, le ayudaron a desmaquillarse y a quitarse el peinado, volviéndolo a su forma natural. Para celebrar el final, la maquillaron como la alcaldesa solía hacerlo acorde con la vestimenta que usaría durante la celebración de la noche, un vestido ceñido y escotado.

-Estás guapísima, Lana – aseguró Dionne – mientras le corregía el labial – el look de la alcaldesa Mills es tan tú.

-Lo sé – Lana se miró al espejo y sonrió al ver los rasgos que compartía con su personaje – voy a echarla de menos igual que a ustedes chicas.

-No, no te pongas nostálgica ahora, por favor – le pidió la asistente de maquillaje – arruinaremos el maquillaje si nos ponemos a llorar ya – metió en el bolso de Lana un labial – para corregir si durante la comida se arruina.

Lana llegó con Bex y Marcus al restaurante donde la producción tenía la reserva. Bex no le preguntó el por qué no estaba Fred porque ya lo sabía. Lana le había contado que las cosas no iban bien hacia unos meses y no quería agobiarla.

-Mira – dijo señalando – allí están.

Lana levantó la vista y vio a Colín, Ginni, Josh, Robert y Jennifer sentados en una mesa que esperaba a muchas más personas, algunas de las cuales estaban en el bar y otras aún no habían llegado.

-Lana, Bex – Ginni hizo un gesto con la mano al verlas – por aquí.

Lana llegó hasta dónde estaban y saludó con una sonrisa – buenas noches.

Los 'buenas noches' y 'hola' se sucedieron en respuesta. La morena observó las posibilidades de asiento constatando que o giraba alrededor de la mesa o no tendría más opción que sentarse enfrente a Jenn. Esperando a que Josh no notara que intentaba fugarse caminó lentamente mientras contestaba con bromas a los halagos de Colín. Su estrategia no funcionó porque Josh señaló la silla a su lado.

-Aquí Lana – le indicó con una sonrisa – quedémonos todos juntos, ¿no?

-Claro – dijo ella sentándose y encarando la mirada hacia Jenn que sonreía de medio lado.

Bex se sentó al lado de la rubia y Marcus a su lado. Emilie llegó en ese momento y se sentó a un lado de Lana con su esposo, mientras intercambiaba bromas con Robert que quedó a unos asientos de ella.

-Te has marchado muy pronto del set hoy – la voz de Jennifer le llenó los oídos y levantó la vista.

-Eh… sí – contestó apresuradamente – el vestido de la reina pesa demasiado.

-Creí que no querías saludar – comentó Jenn con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lana se sintió transparente por un momento – no, que va, sólo quería quitarme el vestido y el peinado que me tiraba el cabello demasiado.

-Estás muy bella – señaló Jennifer – los colores de la alcaldesa siempre te han sentado bien.

-Gracias – respondió la morena.

Bex le ofreció una copa de vino a Lana – mi hermanita es siempre bella, Morrison – dijo haciendo notar que estaba oyéndolo todo.

-Y tú sigues igual de cotilla, ¿no? – le retrucó Jenn.

-Por supuesto, hay virtudes que son importantes mantener – aseveró la pelirroja sin inmutarse haciendo que las dos mujeres menearan la cabeza divertidas.

La gente fue llegando y la cena comenzó de manera habitual. Hubo un brindis inicial a cargo de Adam y Eddy, todos levantaron la copa para celebrar el trabajo concluido y el haberse convertido en una serie vista en todo el mundo, en ser parte de un culto que distaba de apagarse. Adam mencionó que muchos personajes cambiaron la vida de muchas personas y que esperaba que también la vida de los actores hubiera cambiado para bien con esta experiencia.

La cena se sirvió y todos comenzaron a comer mientras las conversaciones no cesaban alrededor. Lana podía ver cómo cada equis segundos los ojos de Jenn volvían a ella y aprovechaba para extasiarse en silencio con la voz de la rubia mientras comentaba sus proyectos profesionales. Cada tanto alguien levantaba la copa y todos brindaban, momentos en los que ella y Jenn se inclinaban mirándose intensamente a los ojos. Lana podía ver cómo iba cayendo en las redes de la rubia y cómo al parecer esta no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo fácil. La morena hizo todo lo posible por evadir esas miradas, pero cuando estaba logrando su cometido sucedió algo que casi hace que salte de su sitio.

Pudo sentir como un pie se deslizaba por su pantorrilla rozándola. Ella dio un brinco apenas perceptible y miró alrededor, nadie parecía a verse percatado de aquello. Observó a Jenn y vio su mirada depredadora sobre ella. Una mirada impregnada de fuego y determinación.

El travieso pie que casi la hace perder el equilibrio, caminó lentamente por su pierna hasta alcanzar el muslo de la mujer y acercarse a su sexo. Lana cerró rápidamente las piernas intentando mantenerlo quieto, pero Jenn sonrió mordiéndose los labios. Con absoluta calma tomó su móvil y tecleó algo. Miró alrededor y verificó que todos estuvieran absortos en sus propias conversaciones, antes de darle a enviar.

Lana vio la pantalla de su móvil iluminarse y soltó aire. Sonriendo a una anécdota que contaba Colín y que ella no estaba escuchando en realidad, tomó el aparato y abrió el mensaje. Soltó aún más aire que no tenía idea cuando había tomado.

"_Es una pena que no estés sentada a mi lado, me estoy muriendo de ganas de meterte mano"._

Tecleó una respuesta rápida y trató de liberarse del pie que Jenn mantenía entre sus rodillas.

"_Basta"._

Jenn levantó la vista al leerlo y tecleó algo rápidamente.

"_No haberme ignorado todo el día y la noche"._

Como si estuvieran en una burbuja ambas se hundieron en una cadena de mensajes que iba y venían.

"_Basta, Jenn, ¿qué pretendes?"._

"_¿No me echas de menos? Abre las piernas y déjame tocarte"._

"_No"._

"_Puedo sentir tu calor en la punta de los dedos, por mucho que te niegues sé que me ansías tanto como yo"._

"_No soy alguien a quién puedas abordar cuando te den ganas"._

"_El problema que tengo contigo, Lana, es que siempre tengo ganas de abordarte"._

Jenn vio como Lana suspiró ansiosamente y no espero una respuesta.

"_Quiero tocarte, quiero verte gozar en mis manos otra vez, abre las piernas y deja de detener lo que también deseas"._

"_Hay demasiada gente aquí"._

"_Nadie nos mira, llevamos casi 5 minutos enviándonos mensajes y nadie lo ha notado, ni siquiera han notado que no hablamos"._

La punta del pie de Jenn notó como la resistencia de las rodillas de Lana fallaba, fuera porque la tentación era grande o porque estaba cansada de la posición rígida en la que estaba. Con un poco de impulso se coló y alcanzó la intimidad de la morena por debajo del vestido. Entre sus medias y las bragas de Lana no tenía un acceso directo, pero podía notar el calor que desprendía. Lana la deseaba.

"_Dios mío, Lana, está tan caliente, puedo sentirlo aunque no lo esté tocando con mi propia piel"._

"_Para, por favor, te lo suplico"._

Jenn notó como el sonrojo subía por las mejillas de Lana a medida que su pie ejercía mayor presión.

"_Es muy difícil parar, me encantas, me vuelves loca"._

Lana no respondió y mantuvo sus manos sobre su boca, observando la conversación alrededor con la presión del pie de Jenn apretándose contra su sensibilizada intimidad. Recibió otro mensaje.

"_Me muero de ganas de hacerte mía"._

Seguido de otro.

"_De recorrerte de arriba a abajo con mi lengua"_

Lana cerró los ojos para no gemir y cuando los volvió a abrir los mensajes se agolparon. Ella leyó sólo el último.

"_Vente conmigo esta noche"._

Observó a Jenn del otro lado de la mesa y tratando de controlar un ligero temblor escribió.

"_Sabes que no puedo"._

La rubia frunció el ceño.

"_Que le den a tu marido por esta vez"._

"_No"._

La presión en su sexo cesó y Jenn se puso de pie repentinamente unos segundos después.

-¿Me acompañas al lavabo, Lana? – dijo tomando su pequeño bolso que combinaba con su vestuario.

-Eh – Lana no vio cómo podía escapar de esa petición y a nadie alrededor le pareció raro – vale – respondió acomodándose la falda al levantarse.

A veces las mujeres suelen ir en grupo al lavabo, aprovechan para conversar, arreglarse el maquillaje, siempre suelen tardar más que los hombres. Nadie de las personas que estaba en esa mesa vio nada extraño en ese proceder. Lana entró tras de Jenn al lavabo que era para una persona a sabiendas que no podría escapar de ella. La rubia cerró la puerta con pestillo y la observó lamiéndose los labios.

-No deberíamos… - comenzó a decir Lana, pero tuvo que callarse a la fuerza.

Jenn había dado dos pasos y la interrumpió besándola vorazmente a pesar de que Lana opuso resistencia los primeros 5 segundos. Pero las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran intensas y poco a poco fue dejándose hacer. Se lamieron los labios con ansiedad, con deseo.

-Eres una persona perversa – se quejó Lana cuando Jenn la soltó un segundo antes de subirla a la pila y levantarle la falda – ¿crees que puedes venir y tomarme cuando te apetezca? – sus palabras y sus gestos eran contradictorios porque aunque se quejaba abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo para que la rubia pudiera conseguir lo que quería.

-La perversa eres tú viniendo así vestida y maquillada, estando tan absolutamente hermosa y sensual – Jenn apretó los dientes antes de bajarle los tirantes del vestido por los hombros, aprovechando para desprender el sujetador y exponiendo los pechos de Lana – vienes así de sexy y luego me ignoras toda la noche – se quejó mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la intimidad húmeda de Lana y acariciaban su clítoris - ¿crees que puedes venir y ponerme tan caliente sin conseguir que quiera follarte como una loca?

Los dedos de Jenn acariciaron en círculos y su boca succionó intensamente uno de los pezones de Lana, haciéndola gemir.

-¡Joder! Me fascina oírte gemir, me fascina como se moja tu coño mientras lo acaricio – Jenn succionó el otro pezón de la morena deleitándose al notar como Lana le acercaba más el pecho a la boca - ¿quieres que te muerda, hermosa mía? – rozó con los dientes el pezón erguido y Lana gimió – sabía que anhelabas esto tanto como yo.

Contra cualquier pronóstico y a pesar de su comportamiento sumiso, Lana tomó a Jenn de los hombros y la hizo ponerse de rodillas - ¿no decías que ibas a recorrerme con tu lengua? – le espetó – pues hazlo y ya que no sabes lo que es parar, no pares hasta que acabe en tu boca.

En dos segundos y luego de una mirada de lujuria intensa, Jenn enterró su boca en el sexo de Lana y se regodeó lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando y penetrándola con la lengua. Recorrió el sexo de la mujer que no paraba de gemir con agitación. La penetró con la lengua manteniéndola sujeta por las nalgas mientras Lana se aferraba a la pila y explotaba en un orgasmo feroz. Jenn no le pidió permiso para recoger cada señal del placer de la morena y se puso de pie al notar los espasmos aquietarse, cuidando de sostener a Lana con sus brazos.

Se besaron dulcemente compartiendo saliva y el sabor de la morena que apenas conseguía respirar después de tan increíble tortura. No había manera de evitar que no chocarán cuando se tenían cerca. Estaba claro.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche – le pidió Jenn mientras besaba su cuello y la ayudaba a colocarse de nuevo el vestido – por favor.

-No puedo, Bex me ha comprometido a salir con ella y el grupo a esa fiesta de la que hablaba – Lana se cuadró de hombros - ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?

-Sólo si bailas y tonteas conmigo toda la noche, cómo si esto no hubiera pasado, pero también cómo si no tuvieras marido, ni nos fuéramos a dejar de ver mañana – le pidió Jenn.

-Me parece una buena idea divertirnos sin más – la morena sonrió y con un pequeño beso cerró el trato.

Cuando salieron del lavabo se dirigieron a la mesa y Bex observó a Lana de reojo. Su móvil vibró y Lana se apresuró a tomarlo pensando que era Jenn. Era un mensaje de su amiga y hermana en la ficción.

"_No creas que no sé lo que hacían bajo la mesa. Tendrás que contarme que es lo que pasó en ese lavabo". _

-¿Se han puesto al día chicas? – preguntó Bex y Lana la observó con mala cara.

-Algo así, aunque nunca es suficiente cuando se trata de Lana – dijo Jenn sin darse cuenta que entre las otras mujeres había una lucha de miradas.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, ¿vienes con nosotros hoy, Jenn?

-Sí, voy.

**Lana entró en su casa muy temprano en la mañana**. La velada había sido estupenda. Se divirtieron como en las primeras épocas de la serie cuando recién se estaban conociendo. Había pasado una noche ideal. No deseaba volver a casa. Compartió un taxi con Jennifer contentándose con estar tomadas de la mano toda la travesía. Al llegar a su destino, la rubia besó la palma de su mano y su mejilla en señal de despedida.

Al entrar a la casa, Fred la recibió con una sonrisa – sí que se dilato esa despedida, ¿no?

Lana asintió y se sentó en silencio por unos segundos – Fred – lo llamó.

-¿Si? – preguntó él - ¿quieres un café?

-No, quiero que hablemos.

El hombre se quedó quieto y la observó un momento. Luego suspiró y sonrió con decepción – no digas nada, sé perfectamente lo que vas a decir – aseguró – le pediré a mi abogado que inicie lo que haga falta, voy a cambiarme y a marchar a la empresa, ya hablaremos.

-Sólo no quiero que terminemos odiándonos, Fred – se excusó Lana – te quiero, pero ya no te quiero como antes.

Lana lo vio caminar hacia su habitación y no pudo controlar más las lágrimas. Ese traspié con Jenn había acabado por precipitarlo todo. Puede que lo de ella y Jenn nunca pasara de lo que era, pero eso no era una excusa para anclarse a alguien que no quería en realidad. Acabarían los dos más mal heridos que ahora mismo. No tenía sentido continuar con una farsa.


	5. Cinco Minutos Bastan

**Cuarto Secreto: Cinco minutos bastan**

Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Eso se planteaba Lana mientras era conducida al interior del recinto dónde se celebraría el reencuentro de los 10 años de la serie. Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que Once Upon a Time había sido emitida por primera vez un 23 de octubre de 2011. En coincidencia, el 23 de octubre había caído un día viernes después de 10 años así que la productora organizó este evento multitudinario al que concurriría todo el elenco original y parte del que fue agregándose con los años. Lana era consciente que este evento abría la puerta a otros similares que ocurrirían posteriormente, como los 15 años en 2026 o los 10 años desde que finalizó en 2028, pero por ahora tenía que concentrarse en el primero de ellos.

La serie se había convertido en un asunto de culto y aún muchos años después seguían solicitándole visitar convenciones. Ella accedía aunque su carrera profesional ya tenía nuevos hitos y no lo hiciera con tanta asiduidad como lo primeros años desde que finalizó su trabajo como Regina. Ouat la había llevado a recorrer gran parte de Europa y América, algo que ella agradecía. Era una retribución extra para un personaje que había sido especial para ella. Aunque ya había participado de otros proyectos y tenía nuevas razones para acercarse a los fans, muchos seguían recordando a la fabulosa Regina Mills y la identificaban con la alcaldesa/reina malvada. Este fin de semana prometía tener que volver a hablar de ella, de la experiencia, encontrarse con fans, hacer fotos y firmar autógrafos.

Este día sábado lo central radicaría en participar del panel de reencuentro y luego tendría que tomarse fotografías con los fans durante un intervalo de 3 horas. Caminó detrás de la asistente que la condujo hasta el camerino de espera.

-Tengo entendido que algunos de sus compañeros llegarán sobre la hora, otros están aquí en sus sesiones de autógrafos y otros no tardarán – la joven observó a Lana – yo debo marcharme a seguir con los preparativos y esperar la llegada de los demás, ¿necesita algo antes de que me marche?

-No, estoy bien – Lana sonrió y la joven se marchó.

Se sentó sola en un cómodo sillón que había en la estancia y revisó los mensajes entrantes en su móvil. Había una alta conmoción entre los fans por el reencuentro, estaban alterados de sobremanera y no paraban de lloverle las etiquetas. Vio una foto de la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos en público y suspiró. Se veían muy alegres, ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde eso, pero viendo en el espejo de la sala no lo parecía. Quizás las líneas de expresión podían estar algo más marcadas, pero se veía estupendamente y no había muchas diferencias entre las fotos. Observó el resto de caras y como siempre que encontraba alguna vieja imagen del grupo se detuvo en los ojos de Jenn, en su sonrisa.

Tres largos años sin saber nada más que lo que se pudiera saber en las redes sociales o la prensa. Tres largos años dónde ella se divorció de Fred y siguió con su vida. La soledad le sentó bien a decir verdad y aunque fue duro al inicio tener que dejar dos constantes en su vida consiguió continuar con su vida. En poco tiempo tuvo que prescindir de la relación con el hombre al que, primero por amor y luego por costumbre, había aprendido a necesitar y también de la serie que había marcado su carrera. No fue una transición fácil a la que se enfrentó con días malos y días buenos. Apretó los puños y salió adelante. Con el tiempo tuvo otras relaciones esporádicas que pasaron por su vida, sin pena ni gloria, pero en esencia estaba sola.

Jennifer por su parte, por lo que sabía, realizó unos cuantos proyectos delante y detrás de cámara. Al parecer a la rubia le gustaba eso de ser la que da las indicaciones y se encarga de producir. Un año después de su último encuentro comenzó a frecuentar a un actor salvadoreño que, con el tiempo, se convirtió en su cita oficial. Lana suspiró sustancialmente al recordarlo, eso la dejó un paso más lejos de Jenn. Ahora, era la rubia la que estaba en pareja y las tornas habían girado.

Cuando se divorció y lo anunció públicamente, si era honesta consigo misma, había estado esperando que Jennifer diera alguna señal de vida, pero no sucedió. Ella no se atrevía a ser la que diera el paso porque la más herida por su matrimonio con Fred había sido Jenn y creía que si el hecho de divorciarse podía ser una oportunidad tendría que ser la rubia la que lo indicara de esa manera. Los meses pasaron y ella esperó en vano porque el hecho de que Jenn llamara su hombre o su cita al tal Gerardo demostraba que no estaba interesada en coger esa puerta abierta. Así que desde ahí se dedicó a olvidar o al menos a tratar de olvidar.

Estos suspiros sólo por ver una imagen no parecían muy afines a su tentativa, que las memorias de sus encuentros volvieran cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre no lo parecían tampoco. El hecho de que estuviera tan nerviosa porque iba a estar en el mismo recinto que ella, en el mismo plató durante la charla inicial, no ayudaba a su convencimiento de que lo suyo con Jenn era agua pasada. Estaba inquieta y con el cuerpo revuelto desde que había salido de la cama por la mañana.

Sabía que lo único que deseaba era no tener que verla este día, no tener que verla más allá de lo extremadamente necesario. No quería lidiar con los sentimientos de reencontrarse con ella, con el hecho de saber que no estaba sola y tener que enfrentarse a su rechazo. No deseaba rememorar aquella extraña relación que las unió en el pasado. Lana estaba bien así como estaba. No necesitaba una complicación en el camino.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, la puerta se abrió y la asistente hablaba con alguien.

-Estarán ustedes dos solas por ahora, al parecer los Dallas están en un atascamiento de tránsito por la zona norte y nadie más llegará hasta dentro de una hora – explicó la chica – los únicos en el recinto son Madder, O'Donoghue y Maguire, pero están firmando una sesión de autógrafos por al menos hora y media.

La joven hablaba sin notar que no era especialmente escuchada. Perdidas en los ojos de la otra, Lana miraba a Jennifer y Jennifer a Lana. _De todas las personas que iban a venir hoy, justo tenías que ser tú_, eso era lo que ambas pensaban en silencio sin soltarse la mirada.

-Bueno, las dejo solas – dijo la asistente notando el silencio - ¿necesita algo, Señorita Morrison?

-No, gracias – la joven se marchó cerrando la puerta y Lana se acomodó en el sofá, justo al extremo – bien – expuso Jennifer buscando que decir – el karma es peculiar.

Lana asintió – desde luego.

Vio a Jennifer sentarse al otro extremo del sofá – eres la última persona a la que hubiera deseado encontrar a solas – habló sinceramente.

Eso lastimó a Lana, pero lo ocultó con una sonrisa desdeñosa – la última vez que nos vimos tuve la sensación de que las cosas estaban bien entre las dos, ¿no? – observó a Jenn de reojo – recuerdo que me tomaste la mano durante toda la hora que duró el viaje hasta la casa.

Jennifer bufó y, a continuación, sonrió con cinismo - ahora me dirás que tú estabas deseando verme.

-No, no lo estaba – accedió Lana -, pero es entretenido incomodarte, creo que ahora te entiendo un poco mejor.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos – comentó Jenn – en ese momento estábamos en otra situación.

-Yo creo que estamos en la misma situación sólo que a la inversa – señaló Lana – en aquel momento era yo la que tenía alguien esperándome, ahora eres tú.

-Han pasado muchas cosas más que sólo una cambio en el estatus de nuestras relaciones, hemos avanzado – indicó la rubia aunque al momento de decir la palabra "avanzado" hubo un leve titubeo en su voz que encendió las alarmas de la morena.

_No, no vayas por ahí, Lana, _se dijo. Las ganas de meter el dedo en ese pequeño agujero argumental que parecía percibir en el relato de Jennifer se hizo profundamente interesante.

-Supongo –dijo sintiéndose abrumada.

Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Bex hacia unas semanas.

_-Entonces, verás a Jenn ese día, ¿te lo has planteado siquiera?_

_-Lo de Jenn y yo terminó hace años, Bex – le aseguró Lana – nos hemos olvidado de eso, pasamos página._

_-Si quieres creértelo me parece estupendo, pero te conozco y sé que sigues pensando en ella – le aseveró – lo noto cuando alguien la menciona o simplemente se habla de la serie – la pelirroja le sonrió – te quedas completamente pérdida en quién sabe qué pensamiento. _

_-Está todo olvidado, Bex, te lo prometo._

Y aquí estaba, tratando de no olvidarse de que se había olvidado de Jennifer, tratando de recordar que tenía una vida más allá de la rubia. Miró su reloj, apenas habían pasado 2 minutos desde que Jenn entró en el camerino y aún quedaban 58 minutos más hasta que otra persona entrara por la puerta. ¿Debería irse?

-¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó la rubia repentinamente.

-Que quizás sería mejor que me marchara – confesó con sinceridad.

-¿No era que estábamos bien? – le preguntó la rubia.

-Lo estaremos mientras nos mantengamos a la distancia – contestó Lana.

-Te ves incapaz de mantener una conversación normal conmigo, por lo que veo – comentó Jenn.

-¿Tú te ves capaz? – quiso saber Lana.

-Sí, ya te lo dije, hemos avanzado – la voz de Jennifer subió unas octavas – yo estoy comprometida en esta relación que tengo, no necesito nada más – hizo una pausa y Lana se identificó con la forma en la que la mujer se tomaba el tiempo para pronunciar la siguiente frase – te he olvidado.

Lo vio. En sus ojos estaba ese desesperado intento de auto-convencimiento que ella tanto utilizaba consigo misma. Jennifer se batía a duelo con la misma mentira dentro de su verdad. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó a esa sensación provocándole un cosquilleo en el estómago que no había sentido desde la última vez que Jenn la hizo suya en el lavabo de un restaurante con puñado de sus compañeros fuera, ignorantes del calor que las embargaba.

-No lo has hecho – no fue capaz de evitar decirlo – puedo reconocer tu inseguridad, no me has olvidado digas lo que digas.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo tú? No vives en mi cabeza – espetó Jennifer.

-No, es verdad, aunque tú si vives en la mía – Lana le sostuvo la mirada a la rubia cuando levantó los ojos hacia ella, pudo sentir como se crispaba el aire alrededor y la respiración de la rubia crecía – me digo todos los días que te olvide, que no me importa lo que te pase, que el día que te encuentre otra vez seré fuerte y todo lo que vivimos ha quedado en el pasado – soltó aire y sonrió por no llorar ante su debilidad – y aquí estamos, no hace cinco minutos que has entrado por esa puerta y ya he recordado cada sensación que sentía cuando no te reprimías.

-Lana no sigas – le pidió Jennifer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no voy a poder controlarlo – la voz quebrada de Jenn le recordó a aquel primer día en el camerino. "No voy a poder controlarlo", le había dicho la rubia y ante su insistencia había agregado, "Si no te vas, voy a arrancarte la ropa y a follarte salvajemente". Sintió un espasmo calórico bailar desde su estómago hacia abajo.

-Entonces, tengo razón – respondió intentando contener su ansiedad.

-¿Por qué? – Jennifer con la respiración alterada - ¿Por qué es verte y todo lo que creo firme tambalea?

Lana cerró los ojos y suspiró – Llevo tiempo haciéndome esa pregunta, pero ¿sabes qué? La respuesta es peor que la duda, Jenn, mucho peor.

-No lo digas entonces, no lo digas – Jennifer suspiró con resignación – no puedo hacer esto ahora, no puedo empezar de nuevo, me gusta mi vida como está.

-Lo entiendo – Lana le sonrió.

-No me mires así, por favor – le pidió Jenn – no me sonrías.

-Si quieres no te miro, pero no voy a dejar de querer besarte por no hacerlo – la morena suspiró y meneó la cabeza – joder, cinco minutos y ya estoy a tus pies – se quejó – no es verdad que una mentira repetida múltiples veces se convierte en realidad, no funciona contigo – se mordió el labio – me pase tres años aplastando las cenizas de tus caricias y bastó con que pasarás por esa puerta para que se vuelvan fuego.

Jennifer respiró profundamente - ¿qué quieres de mí?

-No me hagas decirlo – le respondió Lana – no me hagas verbalizar lo mucho que te deseo – vio como la rubia se estremeció – vete, ve por ahí, no quiero complicarte la vida, si te quedas la que no va a poder controlarse seré yo, Jenn, no voy a poder controlarme.

Jennifer se levantó como un resorte del sofá y caminó los pasos que la separaban de la puerta. Cada paso fue apagándose tras el anterior hasta que acabó apoyando la frente en la madera de la puerta de acceso. Lana tragó saliva cuando la vio suspirar y apretar los ojos. Bajó la mano y lo que hizo sorprendió a Lana que se levantó del sofá. Pasó el pestillo bloqueando la puerta. Se giró apoyando la espalda en la puerta y cuando abrió los ojos Lana reconoció el fuego vibrando en su mirada.

Lana caminó hasta llegar dónde estaba Jenn y se lamió los labios con expectativa. Los ojos hipnotizados de la rubia siguieron el gesto y su propia lengua repasó su boca.

La morena inclinó la cabeza levemente – Dios, Jenn…

Un paso al frente y la mano de la rubia sosteniendo su rostro mientras se unían en un beso profundo. Con las bocas abiertas y los labios enlazados, sintiendo el jadeo que nació en sus gargantas, con cada pequeña molécula del cuerpo en llamas. Al primer roce de lenguas, todos los músculos del cuerpo de Lana se despertaron y sintió derretirse a medida que subía el calor por su piel. Volver a sentir el sabor de los besos de Jenn le causaba estragos en todo el cuerpo.

La rubia le quitó la camiseta mientras caminaban hacia el sofá. Su espalda desnuda dio contra el tapizado del mueble y se encargó de dejar a Jenn en las mismas condiciones. Siguieron besándose profundamente, disfrutando de cada caricia que podían prodigarse.

-Por un momento pensé que te ibas a marchar – susurró Lana mientras Jennifer mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Era mi idea, pero tú – gimió en su oreja mientras las manos de Lana le quitaron el sujetador - ¡joder! tú sigues volviéndome loca como la primera vez – levantó la espalda para que las manos de Lana pudieran acariciar sus pechos, se fue arqueando mientras sucedía. Gimió sensualmente y observó a la morena desde su posición – es increíble lo sexy y hermosa que eres.

Se asentó sobre el torso semidesnudo de Lana y rozaron sus pechos, los pezones rígidos frotándose. La morena con un movimiento muy enérgico la giró quedando encima.

-Hoy te necesito mía, Jenn – susurró con los dientes apretados – necesito sentirte.

La falda que llevaba Jenn ese día hizo las cosas más fáciles. Las manos de Lana caminaron por las piernas perfectas desde los tobillos hasta sus muslos, mientras ella sentía que el calor de los poros de la piel de Jenn se colaba por las yemas de sus dedos. Su sexo palpitó. Tiró del elástico de las bragas y terminaron en el suelo antes de que ella hundiera sus dedos en la intimidad de la rubia.

-Estás muy mojada, Jenn – dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha, acariciando suavemente su sexo.

-Nada más verte en ese sofá me empecé a mojar – confesó la rubia – fue verte, ver tus ojos, tus labios, tus malditas curvas perfectas y todo mi cuerpo empezó a quemarme.

-Me encanta que me hables, pero más me gusta escucharte gemir – Lana la penetró sin previo aviso y Jenn arqueó la espalda impulsando las caderas hacia arriba. Sus gemidos se volvieron más intensos cuando la morena comenzó a pasar la lengua por uno de sus pezones.

-¡Joder! – siseó la rubia.

-Es tan sabroso estar dentro tuyo – jadeó contra su pecho – me encanta como tu sexo me atrapa.

Lana la observó desde su posición y abrió la boca jugueteando con su lengua, golpeando el estimulado pezón a la vista de Jenn y acelerando los movimientos de sus penetraciones.

-Chúpalo – exigió Jennifer – necesito que lo chupes.

Con un sentido gemido, la morena succionó el pezón de Jenn con avidez, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, llenándolo de su saliva y volviendo a succionar luego. Repitió con el otro pezón y notó como los músculos de la vagina de Jenn se contrarían alrededor de sus dedos que entraban y salían de ella.

-Gírate – demandó autoritariamente – te quiero de espaldas, en cuatro patas, porque voy a follarte muy duro, Jenn.

La rubia obedeció – no tardaré en correrme.

-Te correrás cuando yo lo decida y tanto como yo desee – la voz de Lana sonó grave y dictadora.

Jennifer gimió – me quedo claro la última vez que follamos que eres muy autoritaria, la forma en la que me obligaste a comerte el coño casi me hace tener un orgasmo - Lana le dio una sonora nalgada a Jennifer que sólo pudo gemir y humedecerse aún más -, pero este nivel de despotismo es de otro mundo.

-No te vi quejarte ese día, ni veo que tu cuerpo este quejándose hoy – dijo Lana dándole un nuevo golpe en el trasero y lamiéndose los labios mientras veía los estragos que causaba en el sexo de Jenn.

-¡Lana! Por favor – le rogó la rubia – no me tortures.

-No pienso torturarte, pienso follarte salvajemente cómo tú ya hiciste conmigo – reveló Lana y Jenn sollozó al sentir un soplo del aliento de la morena sobre su sexo -, pero antes voy a probarte.

La lengua de Lana recorrió el sexo de Jenn desde su entrada hasta el clítoris y succionó el inflamado nervio que palpitaba apeteciblemente. Volvió a subir y metió la lengua profundamente por la entrada del sexo de Jenn, fascinada con los temblores de su piel y los gemidos que profesaba.

-¿Quieres correrte para mí? – le preguntó volviendo hasta su clítoris para succionarlo una vez más.

-Sí, joder, sí – jadeó Jenn.

Lana se enderezó y la penetró intensamente mientras calibraba sus penetraciones con un ondulamiento de caderas que terminaba contra el cuerpo de Jennifer generando un espasmo en la rubia. El mete y saca comenzó a volverse más intenso y los gemidos de Jenn a subir de volumen a tal punto que se vio en la necesidad de morder su mano para frenarlos. Las caderas de Lana daban contra su cuerpo y cuando ya creía que no podía sentir más placer, la otra mujer agregó un dedo llenándola por completo con un golpe seco y profundo. Jenn gritó de placer y Lana la levantó del cabello sin salir de ella para taparle la boca. Mantuvo el vaivén de las caderas y besó la boca de Jenn mientras se corría en sus dedos con un movimiento errático, fuera de control. Su sexo sufrió un espasmo al sentir como sus dedos eran apretados por el interior de la rubia y se oyó así misma gemir en la boca de Jenn.

Se mantuvieron en esa pose durante unos segundos hasta que Jenn suspiró y fue controlando su cuerpo de nuevo. Lana salió de su interior y ambas cayeron inertes sobre el sofá abrumadas por el momento. Se besaron dulcemente y se mantuvieron abrazadas.

Finalmente, luego de unos segundos de silencio, Jennifer soltó una pequeña risilla desdeñosa.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Lana mirándola.

-Cinco minutos, sólo duré cinco minutos – suspiró – soy tan débil cuando se trata de ti.

-Somos dos – comentó Lana.

Jenn levantó el reloj – quedan 15 minutos para que lleguen los demás, quisiera poder devolverte el placer – dijo acariciando el rostro de la morena.

-Esto no es un trabajo, Jenn – señaló Lana cuadrándose de hombros.

-Lo sé, pero me apetece – la rubia la observó un momento – quién sabe cuándo tendremos otra oportunidad como esta.

-Ya – a la memoria de Lana volvió la frase de Jennifer "me gusta mi vida", este asunto era algo que no iba a repetirse hasta que o coincidieran nuevamente. Tenía que entender que lo suyo con Jenn no pasaba de algo que no podía catalogar ni planificar.

-La última vez te lo pedí y no podías, pero quiero volver a pedírtelo – le dijo la rubia – quédate conmigo esta noche, Lana – las dos se miraron – estamos las dos en el mismo hotel y tenemos agendas parecidas, quisiera pensar que puedo estar contigo sin preocuparme de que alguien nos vea o nos escuche, sin preocuparme por el horario – confesó – quiero recorrerte por completo por una vez.

-¿Estás segura? – quiso saber Lana – yo estoy sola, pero tú…

Jennifer no la dejó continuar besando sus labios – estoy segura, además con todas las veces que ha sucedido ya repetir no tiene por qué significar nada, ¿no?

Lana pestañeó – supongo – dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

-¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? – le preguntó la rubia y la morena asintió - ¿Te parece bien si nos vestimos y nos perdemos estos 15 minutos por algún lugar allí fuera hasta que lleguen los demás? No quiero que suene muy vulgar, pero esto huele mucho a sexo – advirtió la rubia haciendo reír a su compañera.

-Eso es porque te has corrido mucho y bien – comentó Lana con picardía.

-Eso es porque me has dado el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, Lana Parrilla – contestó Jennifer.

-Lo sé.

-Petulante.

-No te quejarás.

-Esta noche voy a ser yo la que te deje ese trasero perfecto dolorido, preciosa – amenazó con una sonrisa ladina la rubia enderezándose para colocarse las bragas y la camiseta.

Lana hizo lo mismo y, luego de acomodarse el cabello en el espejo, agregó – aireemos este sitio antes de que lleguen los demás – le ofreció la mano a Jenn quien la tomó.

Abrieron la puerta y se marcharon dejándola abierta. Separaron las manos cuando fue totalmente necesario.


	6. Repetir no significa nada

**Quinto Secreto: Repetir no significa nada**

Lana pasó el día reencontrándose con los compañeros y los amigos. Cuando ella y Jenn regresaron del paseo por el recinto que hicieron tras bambalinas, parte del grupo ya estaba allí. Bex frunció el ceño al verlas entrar juntas.

-¡Ey! ¡Chicas! – Josh les sonrió – nos habían dicho que estaban aquí, ¿por dónde andaban?

-Caminando un poco y conversando – contestó Jenn – hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos así que hemos aprovechado para ponernos al día.

Lana observó de reojo a Bex y esta le sonrió ladinamente. Nadie pareció notar este intercambio así que Lana se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo – Bex, cariño – le dijo y luego murmuró en su oído – ni una palabra.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana preferida? – dijo en voz alta la pelirroja dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego susurrar para las dos – "_Está todo olvidado, Bex, te lo prometo" – _parafraseó a la mujer con retintín – es una suerte que yo nunca te creo cuando se trata de estas cosas.

_-_Ni una palabra – repitió la morena girándose para saludar a los demás.

Una vez otorgados los saludos, todos se sentaron a charlar sobre la vida y fueron recibiendo a quienes faltaba. Al cabo de media hora, la asistente los acompañó al escenario central y la muchedumbre alucinó viéndolos a todos juntos luego de tanto tiempo. Los fans eran siempre tan cariñosos. El panel que realizaron obligó a todos a hablar y a explicar qué significó la serie en sus vidas. Luego de un merecido descanso, las siguientes tres horas estaban dedicadas a hacerse fotografías y, para sorpresa de ambas, Jenn y Lana estaban en el mismo recinto.

Luego de hablarlo unos momentos coincidieron en qué si algún fan insinuará querer sacarse con las dos una fotografía lo harían. No fue anunciado para no entorpecer el flujo de paso de los que querían verlas, pero si algún valiente preguntaba si era posible accederían. Y sólo dos personas lo pidieron en toda la tarde, posiblemente porque a nadie se le ocurrió que estuvieran de acuerdo con algo así y cómo la sesión era cerrada, nadie se enteraba lo que sucedía dentro. Las dos fans de Swan Queen salieron con una sonrisa que podía verse a kilómetros. Si hasta se permitieron bromear y besar a cada una de ellas, una en cada mejilla. Por favor, era la foto de la victoria.

Al terminar ellas caminaron lado a lado hasta el ascensor que las llevaría al sitio donde esperaban el resto de sus compañeros.

-Esas chicas han ganado la lotería hoy – comentó Lana riéndose – con doble beso y todo.

-En lo que a mí respecta, en esas fotos las dos chicas sobraban – reveló Jenn.

-No seas mala – la morena meneó la cabeza – sé buena con las fans.

-No, si yo las adoro, pero adoro más tus labios – aseveró la rubia.

-¿Quieres sacarte una foto besando mis labios? – la otra actriz hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-Yo sólo quiero besarte de nuevo – la puerta del ascensor se abrió y se encontraron de frente con Jared.

-¡Si son mis madres! – dijo el muchacho que ya no era ni un niño, ni un adolescente. Tenía 26 años.

-Mira lo que ha crecido nuestro chiquitín – Lana lo tomó de las mejillas – está hecho todo un hombre.

Jenn copió su gesto tomando las mejillas de Jared – tendremos que regalarle sus primeros condones, ¿no crees?

-Muy cierto, sexo seguro, no quiero ser abuela – la morena le siguió la corriente.

-Bueno, bueno, no se pasen – el chico se las sacó de encima y las abrazó – ya hace tiempo que este muchacho obtuvo su primer Home Run, van tarde.

Los tres se rieron - ¿Cómo va la vida del conviviente? ¿Qué tal está tu chica? – le preguntó la rubia.

-Estupendamente, ya llevamos mucho juntos, pero sobrevivimos a la rutina.

-Bien hecho, Jared, tú cuídala mucho y bien – le pidió Lana como si realmente fuera su madre.

-Eso – concordó Jenn – ya sabes, libertad y amor.

-Gracias, mamás – Jared les dio un beso a cada una.

Cenaron con los compañeros y tuvieron una noche de copas previas a ir a dormir. Algunos querían salir y disfrutar la ciudad, pero Lana y Jenn alegaron que estaban cansadas. Que se marcharían a descansar. Colín tampoco quiso unirse, al igual que Bex que quería llamar a su marido y a su hijo antes de dormir. Los cuatro se quedaron a beber una cerveza más y subieron juntos a sus respectivas plantas. Bex y Lana estaban ubicadas en la misma, Colín una antes y Jenn una más arriba. El intérprete del pirata se bajó el primero.

-Buenas noches, señoritas.

-Buenas noches, Colín.

Llegando a su planta, Bex observó a Lana - ¿vienes? – le preguntó.

-Claro – Lana la miró con mala cara – aquí está mi habitación, ¿dónde más iría? – comentó.

-No sé, eso lo sabrás tú – Bex sonrió de medio lado – hasta mañana, Jenn.

-Hasta mañana – contestó la rubia pulsando nuevamente su planta.

Las dos bajaron y cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerró, Bex se giró a Lana - ¿Cuantos segundos vas a esperar para llamar al ascensor de nuevo y pulsar su planta? ¿O es que entraras a la habitación para disimular?

-Basta, Bex – Lana caminó hasta su habitación y pasó su tarjeta abriéndola.

-Muy bien, acto completo – viendo la cara que ponía Lana agregó – venga ya, ¿me puedes asegurar que si vengo aquí, a llamar a tu puerta antes de la hora de desayunar, te voy a encontrar seguro?

Lana rodó los ojos, pero no respondió nada.

-Lo sabía – agregó Bex de inmediato – Lana, ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? ¿Involucrarte otra vez con ella?

La morena suspiró y soltó aire – mira, sé que todo esto es horrible y que ella está con alguien, pero yo la necesito.

-Tú la amas, Lana, no me gustaría verte sufrir cuando vuelva a ignorarte – le dijo Bex – eres mi amiga y te adoro, te mereces alguien que pueda darte más que una noche cada tres o cuatro años.

Lana cerró los ojos – lo sé, pero tú lo dijiste, yo la quiero y hoy no quiero pensar en el desengaño que esto será mañana.

La pelirroja le sonrió y la abrazó – pues no pienses, a veces está bien no pensar también – le dijo – y para cuando pensar sea lo que te quede, ven a que tu amiga del alma, casi hermana, te dé el abrazo más fuerte del mundo, ¿vale?

-Vale – Lana sonrió agradeciendo su comprensión.

-Y ahora vete a tu habitación, jovencita, espera a que yo cierre mi puerta y muy sigilosamente ve a devorarte a esa rubia – se acercó y le susurró – cuenta los orgasmos que tenga, quiero detalles.

Lana le dio un golpe y esperó a verla entrar en su habitación para cerrar la puerta. Llamó al ascensor de inmediato. Bex sonrió un momento al oír el ruido característico de la puerta al abrirse. Meneó la cabeza. No le gustaba lo que hacían porque no era correcto, pero sobre todo porque su amiga sufría por ello. Quizás no esta noche, pero si mañana y los días siguientes.

-Espero no tener que ir a cargarme a esa rubia – dijo antes de llamar a su familia.

Lana se sentía ansiosa al abrirse el ascensor. Caminó por el pasillo buscando la puerta que Jenn le había indicado. "Repetir no significa nada", se dijo para convencerse más. Al fin y al cabo, habían repetido varias veces en los últimos años y hoy tenía demasiadas ganas de gozar en sus manos y de verla gemir. Tenían toda la noche por delante para disfrutarse y era en todo lo que quería pensar por ahora.

Llegó a la puerta dispuesta a tocar, pero esta se abrió y Jenn la tomó de la mano tirando de ella hacia adentro.

-¿Esperabas en la puerta? – preguntó la morena mientras Jenn la apoyaba contra la misma y pasaba sus manos por su cintura frotando su piel.

-Estuve a punto de ni siquiera cerrarla – confesó la rubia – tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para entrar.

-Bex me retuvo – comentó la morena pasando sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia – siento haber perdido ese minuto de esta noche.

Jenn sonrió – lo recuperaremos – levantó a Lana en andas y caminó hasta la cama – esta noche eres sólo mía.

Lana jadeó al caer suavemente sobre la cama – eres tan fuerte, es sexy – acarició los bíceps de Jenn y los apretó con sus manos – tienes la fuerza para levantarme de una manera tan natural en tus brazos.

-Eso es porque tú eres más pequeña que yo – Jenn sonrió y disfrutó de las caricias de Lana a sus brazos – veo que te pone que sea fuerte.

-Mucho – afirmó Lana.

Jenn le quitó la ropa, comenzando por la camiseta. Poco a poco quedó desnuda frente a la rubia – es la primera vez que te veo completamente desnuda – la rubia se lamió los labios – hemos follado, pero nunca había tenido tiempo para desnudarte así.

Lana abrió un poco las piernas mostrándose a Jenn - ¿y qué piensas?

-Que es el espectáculo más sublime del que he sido testigo – aseguró la otra mujer – cada curva de tu cuerpo, cada pliegue, cada poro de tu piel es perfecto – Jenn la observaba con una devoción que hizo que Lana tuviera que tragar saliva.

-Jenn, quítate la ropa, por favor – le suplicó Lana.

-Quítamela – susurró la rubia y Lana obedeció con urgencia.

Desnudas las dos, con el cuerpo cargado de deseo y desenfreno a punto de explotar se observaron cómo un cazador a su presa. Dos movimientos certeros y rodaron en la cama en un beso voraz y voluptuoso, mientras sus pieles se rozaban siguiendo a sus lenguas y labios. Lana gimió cuando Jenn succionó su lengua y acarició con intensidad su espalda baja, bajando hasta sus nalgas y apretándola entre sus manos para luego acercarla. Sus sexos se rozaron a la par de ese beso que no encontraba final. Era la primera vez que podían sentirse en cada milímetro de su piel y era tan maravilloso que no podían parar de gemir. Tanta química y tanto más que eso.

La humedad de Jenn apretándose a la suya consiguió que la morena gimiera muy alto – oh, Jenn, puedo sentir lo mojada que estás.

La rubia recorrió sus cuello mordisqueándolo – necesito pedirte algo, Lana, necesito pedírtelo – recorrió con la lengua el lóbulo y el pabellón de su oreja - ¿puedo hacerte el amor? – susurró – no quiero sólo follarte, quiero verte gozar y gozar contigo.

Lana perdió la respiración – Jenn – meneó la cabeza - ¿por qué?

-Porque lo necesito, necesito hacer que esta noche no sea igual – explicó.

-Lo que dices me fascina y me aterra en la misma medida, pero no puedo decirte que no porque – hizo un gesto con los hombros de resignación – resulta que yo también lo necesito.

Jenn sonrió - ¿puedo?

-Sí – Lana sonrió y Jenn la besó explorando su boca, dejando que el tiempo no apurara nada, que ni siquiera importara en realidad.

Lana sabía que esta noche sería una fuente de sosiego y pena por igual porque tenía la seguridad que no había nada más para ella después de que saliera el sol. Pero la deseaba tanto, la amaba tanto.

-Oh, mi Lana – Jenn rodó con su boca hasta los pechos de Lana – quiero lamerte estos pechos preciosos y estimularte para que me dejes hacerte mía.

Las piernas de Lana se abrieron – soy tuya, amor – tomó la mano de Jenn y la llevó a su sexo – siente como mi cuerpo te adora.

Jenn gimió – madre mía, cielo, estás tan caliente.

-Toma mis pezones con tu boca y siente tú misma lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo – Lana oyó a Jenn gemir y eso le causo espasmos por todo el cuerpo.

La rubia rodeó con su lengua una de los pezones de Lana sintiendo cómo se seguía mojando poco a poco a medida que lo golpeaba. Cambió al otro pecho de manera atropellada, casi como si necesitara saber si el resultado sería el mismo.

-¡Joder! Me siento morir al ver cómo te humedeces por los roces de mi boca – rozó el clítoris de la morena con los dedos y luego se desplazó entre sus pliegues hasta llegar a su entrada - ¿quieres que te haga mía, mi amor?

Lana asintió histéricamente – te quiero dentro de mí.

Los dedos de Jennifer penetraron su sexo y la mujer impuso un vaivén lento, pero constante. Lana gimió intensamente mientras su cuerpo comenzó a cobrar voluntad propia ondulando las caderas para que las penetraciones fueran más profundas.

-¿Te gusta tenerme dentro? – Lana lloriqueó como respuesta – oh sí, claro que te gusta.

La rubia siguió entrando y saliendo de ella, mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones con vigor y observaba desde esa postura cada gesto de Lana. Se tomó un largo tiempo torturando a sus pechos con la lengua, los dientes y los labios. Encajó su cadera al movimiento de su mano que entraba y salía inmovilizando a la morena para que no se acelerará.

-Yo decido cómo y cuánto follarte, preciosa – advirtió provocando que Lana gimiera dejándose hacer – que sumisa, me encanta que te entregues a mí.

Dio un pequeño golpe de cintura que aumento el ritmo de sus estocadas y Lana arqueó la espalda. Los dedos de Jenn empezaron a sentirse apresados por la otra mujer y no dudó de que se iba a correr si seguía por ese camino. La besó profundamente, succionando su lengua al ritmo en que sus dedos se clavaban en el interior de la otra mujer. Lana estaba a punto de correrse cuando la soltó y se irguió para observar el gesto de su rostro, mientras que ejercía fuerza con las caderas para que la penetración fuera mucho más potente. La espalda arqueada, los músculos tensos, el reguero húmedo entre las piernas de Lana y el grito que dio fueron los síntomas del orgasmo que le había causado. Jenn sollozó al mirar la expresión de placer en las líneas del rostro de Lana y su propio sexo palpitó a punto de correrse.

-¡Lana! – exclamó - ¡eres tan hermosa! Siento que voy a llorar de lo bella que me pareces.

Acarició su rostro con la mano libre como si quisiera grabarse cada mueca que encontraba. Lana jadeó cuando Jenn salió de su interior, pero su respiración sufrió una derrota al verla chupar los dedos con los que la había penetrado con absoluta delectación.

-¡Joder! – profirió Lana notando como su sexo no parecía tener suficiente con el orgasmo anterior.

Jennifer entendió el mensaje cuando la vio cerrar levemente las piernas – insaciable – comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Descendió por su cuerpo con los labios humedecidos hasta llegar al sexo de la morena y observó el sitio con lujuria antes de bufar – que delicia – volvió a sonreír y hundió la lengua entre los pliegues.

Lana apenas podía hablar, pero consiguió soltar una frase más o menos coherente al tercer intento – y la insaciable soy yo – luego gimió de manera potente con aquella lengua serpenteando en su sexo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

-¡No! – Jenn dejó lo que hacía y la obligó a mirarla – quiero que me veas comiéndote, no separes los ojos de mí, quiero que tengas presente quién es la causante de todas las sensaciones que vives.

Lana sollozó, pero obedeció incorporándose en los codos al tiempo que Jenn pasaba sus manos hasta su trasero levantándola para poder tener acceso total. Lana gimió erráticamente cuando Jenn comenzó a lamer sin detenerse y su necesidad creció tanto que fue incapaz de no hablar.

-¿Te gusta comerme? – preguntó y Jennifer sólo asintió gimiendo con los ojos llenos de placer – oh si, Jenn, cómeme, cómeme bien el coño, quiero venirme en tu boca, ¡joder! – espetó haciendo que la otra actriz gimiera asestada por las palabras. Lana sentía su cuerpo arder inflamado y sólo quería que Jennifer le diera alivio a tanto calor.

La rubia lamía cada vez con mayor velocidad y succionaba el clítoris de la morena, mientras su propio sexo se rozaba contra las sabanas tratado de relajar la excitación.

-No, no – Lana titubeó viendo a Jenn – no te muevas, quiero darte placer yo misma.

Jennifer cerró los ojos deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas y se centró en lamer.

-Sí, ahí, sigue Jenn – gimió Lana – me voy a correr, estoy a punto.

Bastaron un par de lametazos potentes para que Lana llegará al clímax una vez más y Jenn disfrutó del orgasmo que sacudió a la morena sintiendo como vibraba en su lengua, atrapando cada gota de placer con ella.

Lana cayó inerte sobre la cama e inspiró profundamente con el corazón galopando. Jenn reptó sobre su cuerpo y pegó su frente a la de ella. Se besaron tiernamente compartiendo saliva y sabor. Lana volvió a inspirar profundamente.

-¡Dios mío! – se rió un segundo - ¿cómo puede ser que generares todo este placer en mí?

Jenn sonrió y besó su mandíbula un par de veces – es que me encantas, Lana.

La morena se mordió el labio – y tú a mí – la besó un momento y separándose lamió sus labios – dame de comer, quiero tener tu placer en mi boca – pidió moviendo su lengua.

-Que romántica – aseveró la rubia –, pero no te va a costar mucho porque estoy tan cerca ya.

La morena la empujó para que se incorporara con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo y tiró de ella para llegar con su boca hasta su sexo. Jennifer no exageraba, estaba muy caliente y su clítoris se veía inflamado. Lana gimió antes de comenzar a lamer el sexo de su compañera de cama. Levantó las manos hasta amasar sus pechos haciendo que Jenn arqueará la espalda.

-De verdad que no voy a aguantar mucho – advirtió, como respuesta obtuvo una succión en el clítoris y pellizcos en sus pezones.

Clara señal de que Lana quería justamente eso de ella. Las lánguidas lamidas que le daba y los persistentes pellizcos colapsaron a Jennifer quien se corrió gritando el nombre de la morena. Cuando Lana notó que la rubia perdía equilibrio la sostuvo y metió su lengua en el interior de su sexo, dilatando el efecto de su orgasmo al moverla ligeramente.

Luego del devastado orgasmo que la recorrió, la rubia se dejó caer de lado tratando de recobrar su respiración. Ambas se abrazaron estrechamente y sólo pasaron los siguientes minutos mirándose la una a la otra, acariciándose el cabello y el rostro.

Jennifer tragó saliva y besó los labios de Lana saboreándose en ellos – quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero esta noche es algo tan efímero que no quiero lastimarnos.

-Entonces, no digas nada, por favor – le pidió Lana a sabiendas de qué era lo que posiblemente iba a salir de los labios de la mujer que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, ni del corazón – prefiero pensar que no me quieres y que estos episodios son producto de haberle abierto la puerta al sexo en el momento menos adecuado.

La mirada de Jennifer se clavó en la suya y mantuvo el silencio – vale – dijo al cabo de unos segundos – esta noche me la guardaré para mí, muy profundo, Lana – explicó – es mucho más que solo sexo.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé porque es igual para mí.

-¿Cómo era eso que decíamos hoy? – le preguntó la rubia son una sonrisa - ¿Qué repetir no significa nada?

Lana sonrió – sí, eso mismo.

-Eso me da la oportunidad de darte unas buenas nalgadas que bien merecidas las tienes desde esta mañana – afirmó Jennifer girando a Lana y colocándose sobre su espalda. Besó sus nuca y sus hombros - ¿puedo darte nalgadas? – le susurró.

-Por mí puedes seguir así toda la noche – concedió Lana – tómame hasta que salga el sol, Jenn.

La rubia suspiró – no dudes, lo voy a hacer.

Toda la noche se entregaron la una a la otra y el sol de la mañana las vio cerrar los ojos, abrazadas y agotadas por igual. Durmieron unas horas en completa felicidad por esta oportunidad tan poco común. Tenían un desayuno a las 10, pero eran las 9:30 y seguían incapaces de despegarse.

-Hay que levantarse – suspiró Lana.

-No quiero.

-No seas niña, Jenn.

-Quiero seguir contigo en la cama – se quejó la rubia.

-La noche ya terminó – dijo la morena.

-No termina hasta que no los encontremos a esos – argumentó Jenn – ven, duchémonos juntas.

-No vamos a llegar al desayuno y estoy famélica – confesó Lana.

-Pues yo pensaba darte de comer si quieres – Jennifer contoneó sus caderas desnudas y cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí.

-¡Joder! – Lana bufó yendo detrás.

Pasadas las 10:15 de la mañana, ambas salieron de la habitación de Lana, luego de que la morena se fuera a cambiar para el nuevo día. Caminaron de la mano al ascensor y suspiraron dándose un último abrazo.

-Ha sido maravilloso – dijo Jennifer.

-Sí, gracias por esta noche – Lana disfrutó de la caricia en su mejilla de Jenn y estiró la mano pulsando el botón a la planta correspondiente.

**Unas semanas después**, Bex atendió el timbre de su casa y encontró a Lana. Se sorprendió porque no la esperaba.

-¿Lana? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó, no era habitual que llegará sin avisar.

-¿Estás sola? – preguntó la morena.

-Sí.

-Dijiste – la voz de Lana se quebró repentinamente – dijiste que me darías un abrazo muy fuerte.

Bex la estrechó entre sus brazos – oh, Lana, tranquila.

-La amo, Bex, la amo tanto – sollozó en el abrazo con abundantes lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Lo sé, cariño – Bex cerró la puerta y asumió su papel. El de la buena amiga que trataría de cuidar de una persona que se merecía algo mejor.

**Aquella noche**, mientras escribía algunas notas en un guion en el que participaba, Jennifer escuchó el tono de llamada de su móvil.

-Hola – contestó sin mirar.

Hubo un silencio en la línea y luego un carraspeo – Jenn – los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par al oír la voz de Lana.

-Lana – sonrió sin proponérselo realmente, feliz de oírla después de semanas.

-Yo quería decirte que – Lana hizo silencio unos segundos – no importa, perdona, no sé ni porque te llamo, esto es estúpido.

-¡Ey! ¡Lana! – Jennifer la detuvo antes de que cortara – dime lo que sea.

-Me voy un tiempo – expuso la morena – es decir, tengo un proyecto que me llevara a otro país y yo no sé, estoy algo rara últimamente y sentí que tenía que llamarte.

-¿Mucho tiempo? – Jenn aunque estaba asombrada del llamado quiso saberlo.

-Sí, un año posiblemente – la morena suspiró – yo, además de eso, quería decirte que creo que es mejor que no volvamos a repetir lo que ha pasado la última vez.

El silencio de Jennifer le hizo un agujero en el alma.

-Vale – dijo finalmente.

-Es mejor porque – Jenn notó como Lana estaba llorando y se sintió culpable, más culpable de lo que ya se sentía con todo lo que pasaba entre ellas – no sé cómo vivir ahora.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la rubia – me mata oírte llorar y te aseguro que estas semanas no han sido nada fáciles, tú eres alguien extremadamente importarte para mí también.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que esto no tiene sentido.

-Mejor ignorarnos como siempre – sentenció Jenn.

-Mejor olvidar – agregó Lana.

-Mejor pasar página, sí – Jenn aguantó la respiración.

-Entonces, perdona por llamar, hasta alguna vez o no – Lana cortó y Jenn no tuvo tiempo ni de decir adiós.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se levantó a mirar la vista desde su ventana. Y con la luna de testigo lloró por el amor que nunca tuvo el valor ni la fortuna de conseguir.


	7. 6- 27 meses y 13 días después

**Sexto Secreto: 27 meses y 13 días después**

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses y años se acumularon en las vidas de Jennifer y Lana hasta que llegaron a verse de nuevo de una forma completamente fortuita. O no. Su reencuentro fue tan aleatorio que podría considerarse obra del destino. Después de tantos pensamientos que se dedicaron en el período de tiempo posterior a la última llamada, aquí estaban las dos, una frente a la otra. Sonriendo para variar. Lejos del reencuentro anterior en que ambas estaban tensas e incomodas esta vez no había en absoluto ninguna animosidad extraña.

-Lana – Jenn dio unos pasos hacia ella con una estupenda sonrisa en el rostro que era como ver un reflejo para la morena porque sabía que estaba igual – no lo puedo creer – confesó – eres la última persona que pensé encontrar hoy.

Los brazos de la rubia la rodearon con naturalidad y ella se hundió en ese contacto. Se separaron unos segundos más tarde, mirándose con agrado. No había nada más que inocencia y complacencia en los ojos de ambas.

-Te confieso que yo tampoco lo esperaba – Lana observó alrededor – mucho menos aquí, en un sitio como este.

Estaban en el recinto principal de uno de los museos del Instituto Smithsonian en Washington. Había un evento benéfico cuyo destino eran una serie de misiones en África que Médicos sin fronteras realizaba en zonas de guerras civiles. Como todo evento, las relaciones públicas eran necesarias y actrices o actores eran parte de la logística. A ellas en particular se les había requerido presentar unos premios esa noche. Lana había estado en eventos benéficos en Europa y conocía que había que socializar un poco, tomarse las fotos adecuadas y por el resto del tiempo intentar disfrutar de la velada.

-¿También presentarás uno de los premios? – le cuestionó Jenn.

-Sí – asintió ella y viendo lo extrañamente relajadas que estaban propuso - ¿por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos un poco?

-Vale – Jenn le señaló una zona de mesas que estaban apartadas. Ambas tomaron asiento de forma que pudieran escucharse y mirarse al hablar – estaba segura que seguías en Reino Unido – comentó la rubia.

-No, hace unas semanas que he regresado – le explicó Lana – el caso es que mi participación en la serie terminó este otoño y ya no hacía falta quedarme por allí.

-No me cuentes nada, por favor – le pidió Jenn – que digas eso me da algo de miedo, espero que no le pase algo malo a la agente Dogget.

-¿Miras la serie? – preguntó Lana con una mueca sorprendida.

-Sí, claro, me encanta la serie, soy incapaz de perdérmela – le explicó Jenn – y además estás genial en ese papel, como siempre.

-Gracias – la morena sonrió – ya ves, ahora la sheriff soy yo.

Jenn se rió en voz alta – es cierto – detuvo a un camarero y le ofreció una copa de champagne a Lana - ¿qué me dices de un brindis por este reencuentro?

Lana chocó su copa contra la de Jenn – digo que brindo por las casualidades peculiares de la vida.

-Por las casualidades – ambas bebieron de sus copas y Jenn suspiró antes de seguir preguntando - ¿te quedarás aquí entonces?

-Es lo más probable, bueno, no aquí específicamente, en L.A. – confesó Lana – aún no sé qué voy a hacer de aquí en más, pero, bueno, mi casa está allí.

-Ya, lo sé – comentó la rubia – yo voy y vengo desde New York a L.A. continuamente.

-Por tu trabajo – afirmó la morena y Jenn asintió – ¿estás con varios proyectos a la vez como siempre?

-Ya sabes, adoro el trabajo – la rubia se cuadró de hombros – nada me llena tanto como estar activa y tener el delante o el detrás de cámaras como tarea del día.

-Eso será hasta que tengas algo más interesante que hacer o alguien lo suficientemente atrayente como para que no te interese en lo más mínimo salir de casa – Lana lo dijo y de inmediato se arrepintió por lo chocante que sonó una vez que se escuchó a sí misma – lo siento, ha sonado mal, creo.

Contrario a lo que esperaba Jennifer no se cerró un banda, sino que sonrió abiertamente – ha sonado algo – meneó la cabeza buscando la palabra – ácido si se quiere, pero entre nosotras creo que no hay problemas de confianza – la observó un momento – te veo bien y eso me hace bien a mí.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos – se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé, tiempo que te ha sentado muy bien – comentó entonces la rubia – estás – la observó un momento de arriba a abajo – increíble.

-Tú también, ese vestido te sienta muy bien – dijo Lana tratando de sonar amable sobre todo.

-Gracias, lo elegí especialmente para esta noche – confesó la otra actriz.

-Buena elección – las dos bebieron de sus copas y Lana se mordió el labio antes de preguntar lo que iba a preguntar. No sabía que tan apropiado era preguntarlo, pero no quería ser descortés – ¿Gerardo no ha venido?

Jenn hizo una pausa antes de contestar – no, está en New York, temas laborales.

-Llevas mucho tiempo con él – indicó Lana y vio como Jenn hacia una mueca que no conseguía dilucidar.

-Sí, realmente sí – dijo con un tono de incredulidad – llevamos juntos ¿qué? – se preguntó así misma – ¿5 años juntos?

Lana hizo una mueca de curiosidad – si no lo sabes tú.

-Nunca he sido buena con las fechas – sentenció Jennifer.

Lana no quiso ahondar en el tema porque hacerlo sería comentar que la fecha en que comienzas una relación suele ser algo a tener un poco más en cuenta de lo normal. Al fin y al cabo, es un hito en la vida de cualquiera.

-Mientras no olvides tu aniversario – agregó.

-Tengo una alarma sincronizada – Jennifer sonrió – las ventajas de la tecnología.

-Cuanto romanticismo nos depara el mundo de la revolución 4.0 – bromeó Lana haciendo reír a Jenn – al menos prepararás la cena.

-Por supuesto, siempre lo invitó a cenar ese día.

-¿Lo invitas? ¿No vives con él? – la morena pestañeó extrañada.

-¿Tú también con lo de que 5 años es mucho para una pareja con casas separadas? – Jenn hizo un gesto de cansancio – estamos bien así, no nos interesa por ahora nada de eso.

Lana sonrió tratando de no mostrar ninguna emoción extrema, ni las cavilaciones que se agolparon en su estómago frente a esa información – nadie mejor que uno mismo para saber qué es mejor, ¿no?

-¿Y tú? ¿Sigues con Sam? – Jennifer hacía referencia a un rumor que corría sobre una relación entre Lana y uno de sus compañeros de elenco en la serie que grabó en Londres.

-Lo cierto es que no – reveló Lana – fue más lo que la gente y los medios pensaron que era que lo que realmente existió entre los dos, hasta que nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos en boca de todo el mundo cuando la relación casi murió al nacer.

-Vaya, una pena, hacían una bonita pareja – Lana sabía que Jenn fingía sus palabras, pero decidió no darle vueltas.

-Señoras – uno de los organizadores se acercó a ellas – sólo comentarles que vamos a comenzar con el acto, pero luego se servirá la cena en primeras instancia, antes de que las llamemos para entregar el premio que se les ha asignado.

-Bien - asintió la morena.

-Veo que ambas ya se conocían – comentó el hombre – si les parece bien, voy a reubicarlas en la misma mesa.

-Se lo agradeceríamos, por favor – pidió la rubia.

Cuando el hombre se retiró a hablar con otros invitados, Lana comentó - ¿Crees que vive dentro de una burbuja? No tiene idea de quienes somos porque si no sabría que nos conocemos.

-Sí, bueno, si lo miras bien – expuso Jenn – tiene toda la pinta de no salir mucho del museo.

-Es un ambiente bastante bizarro para reencontrarnos, ¿no crees? – comentó Lana.

-Y eso hace este encuentro más especial – aseguró Jenn.

Cenaron sentadas en la misma mesa sin prestar casi nada de atención al resto de invitados. Conversaron agradablemente, sonriendo, sintiéndose bien la una con la otra. Sus miradas se volvieron más y más íntimas aunque intentaban mantener contenidas ciertas sensaciones que iban renaciendo en su interior, que poco a poco se recuperaban de un letargo obligado.

Jennifer observaba a Lana con los ojos llenos, bebía de las diferentes expresiones de su rostro, de sus labios perfectos, de esa cicatriz a la que le había dedicado tantos suspiros. Lana no podía dejar de perderse en el brillo en los ojos de Jenn, en el sonido de su risa tan cristalina, en la palidez de su piel que tanto había rememorada bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Eran como un adicto saliendo de rehabilitación frente a la droga de su vida con el síndrome de abstinencia rompiéndoles las entrañas como si hubieran dejado de tomarla por sólo unas horas. Como si fuera ayer y no dos años antes que habían estado juntas en ese hotel, amándose.

Un nudo en la garganta, el estómago apretado y las ganas de lanzarse. Las dos se frenaban a sí mismas para no hundirse en la tentación de rozar sus manos como si fuera tan casual como este encuentro. La mitad de las veces lo lograban, la mitad no. Cuando llamaron a Lana para su presentación, Jennifer suspiró y soltó aire.

-Tengo que ser fuerte – se dijo mientras se giraba al escuchar la voz de Lana hablando sobre la importancia de la solidaridad –, pero ¿cómo?

La morena hizo un papel perfecto y nadie quedó indiferente con su discurso. Entregó el premio de la fundación a una médica que había estado luchando contra el mal de Chagas en países de América Latina. Llamaron a la rubia para hacer su parte y fue a Lana a la que le tocó observar en silencio.

-Hace un tiempo, cuando me invitaron a esta celebración, me interesé por saber que era lo que me esperaba – comenzó diciendo Jenn – debo confesar que en la vida que nos rodea a los artistas nos obligamos a vivir la vida de otros, a entenderlos así que leer me pareció suficiente para formarme una idea preconcebida de lo que encontraría aquí – la rubia hizo una pausa larga – estaba equivocada, estaba muy equivocada sobre lo que me encontraría aquí – sus ojos se clavaron en Lana y ella comprendió perfectamente el segundo sentido de sus palabras – me esperaba la sorpresa más preciosa de mi vida – el pequeño paréntesis que realizó la utilizó para serenar su voz – lo que hay aquí es mucho más de lo que se puede encontrar en una lectura sencilla, cada testimonio…

El discurso siguió siendo comprometido e interesado por los demás, pero Lana no tenía oídos para la rubia. Esa confesión encubierta la había dejado perpleja. Su corazón no conseguía serenarse y no fue capaz de quedarse más de lo necesario dentro del salón. Salió por una de las puertas al balcón principal buscando algo de tranquilidad, por suerte tenía su abrigo a mano. Se apoyó en la barandilla para respirar profundo y miró la luna en todo su esplendor. Cerca una mujer fumaba un cigarro con la mirada perdida. Que bien le vendría uno. Comparó en silencio la necesidad versus la vergüenza y la primera ganó la contienda.

Caminó sintiéndose una adolescente que iba a pedirle un cigarro a alguien que apenas conocía porque el dinero era mejor gastarlo en otras cuestiones y con pedirlo normalmente bastaba. Carraspeó y la castaña de ojos azules la observó con interés.

-Lo siento – dijo Lana – a riesgo de parecer un comportamiento poco maduro quisiera preguntarle si ¿podría darme un cigarro? – la mueca de pena de su expresión hizo que la mujer que presumiblemente tendría entre 35 y 40 años esbozara una sonrisa autentica.

-Es cierto que ese comportamiento podría considerarse más propio de la pubertad que de la adultez, pero entiendo que la valoración de reducir el estrés a cero por unos minutos sería suficiente para cambiar ese paradigma si fuera mi caso – Lana arqueó una ceja al oírla hablar – todo ese discurso para decir que haría lo mismo, vaya.

-Vale – la actriz sonrió al fin un poco desconcertada, pero vio como la mujer le ofrecía su tabaco – gracias – dijo tomando uno.

-Siento hablar como si estuviera en una conferencia para Harvard – se disculpó la otra mujer – es deformación profesional – la ayudó a encender el cigarro cuidando que la brisa de la noche no apagara el mechero – eso sí, permíteme un consejo, si tienes que volver por aquí nunca olvides el tabaco, las noches puedes volverse demasiado largas.

-No, en realidad llevaba ya casi un año y medio sin fumar – confesó Lana dando una larga calada y suspirando con cierto alivio.

-Al parecer he colaborado en romper un buen hábito – comentó la castaña – no sé si sentirme bien por eso.

-Me hacía falta este cigarro, créeme – le aseguró Lana – en lo que a mí respecta, hoy has sido mi ángel.

-Sólo es un cigarro – le quitó importancia la joven – si te hace sentir mejor podemos decir que me debes uno para alguna ocasión futura – al ver a Lana sonreír agregó – soy Joy, por cierto – reveló tendiéndole la mano – Joy McGregor, jefa del área de antropología lingüística de esta afamada institución.

-Oh – Lana reflexionó un momento – ya veo, ahora entiendo lo de la deformación profesional – tomó su mano para saludarla – soy Lana.

-Lo sé – la mujer le sonrió con tranquilidad – y bien, Lana, ¿qué hace que una aclamada artista se involucre en espacios benéficos?

-Relaciones públicas y que está bien sentirse parte de algo que parece estar por encima de nosotros mismos – vio como Joy asentía - ¿qué hace que una jefa de antropología se involucre en un evento solidario? – le devolvió la pregunta.

-La política, Señorita, la mera política institucional – confesó sin ningún reparo – me interesa que médicos sin fronteras sea reconocido y tenga recursos, pero no estaría aquí si los de más arriba no lo vieran necesario para mantener el flujo de financiación.

-¿También estás aquí para conseguir dinero?

-Sí, aunque de una manera más discreta – confesó la mujer – desearía que estos eventos fueran todos por una buena causa, pero en poco tendré que subir allí y dar un discurso que más que querer generar donaciones solidarías, quiere mantener a nuestros financistas enganchados – la joven hizo una mueca de desinterés – en otras palabras, vengo a pescar viejos ricachones.

Lana dio otra calada al cigarro – es una manera interesante de definirlo para una antropóloga lingüística – sonrió divertida - ¿qué dirían los viejos ricachones si te escuchan hablar de esta forma?

-Posiblemente dirían es un gran improperio de mi parte – contestó Joy – cuando en realidad estarían pensando lo mucho que les gustaría domarme – los ojos de Lana se abrieron de par en par – no hay nada más excitante para un macho con poder que alguien que lo desafíe abiertamente – espetó con ligera repulsa.

-Hablas con aire experimentado, ¿lo has comprobado tú misma? – quiso saber Lana quién se divertía con el intercambio.

-Oh no, querida outsider – reveló la antropóloga – qué más quisieran los hombres ricos, pero estoy más interesada en las mujeres que en ellos – dijo sin inmutarse.

-Allí también habrá mujeres ricachonas – Lana echó un vistazo – algunas son viejas y todo.

-Me encanta tu interés en buscarme una candidata, chica del balcón, pero aquí mismo estoy perfectamente – manifestó con una sonrisa muy sincera – y, además, la luna está preciosa esta noche, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo está – aunque Lana quería pensar en la luna su mente se perdió en otros rincones que no debería. Reteniendo en su imaginación unos ojos verdes.

-Los celtas fueron una de las tribus que adoraban a la luna particularmente – la morena se quedó prendada de la voz de la antropóloga que no dejaba de mirar al hermoso satélite natural que se alzaba y derramaba su brillo – creían que una luna como la de esta noche es un tiempo de revelaciones o de culminación – expuso – un sendero para corregir o para valorar, una fase emocional que nos ayuda a regenerar energía y a limpiar nuestra luz propia – le sonrió observándola directamente – tenían trece lunas diferentes durante el año.

-¿Qué luna es la de este momento? – Lana correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Esta época, siendo comienzo de año, es la llamada luna fría aunque casi estamos en el ciclo de la luna acelerada – Joy suspiró mirando el cielo – la luna fría nos invita a enfocarnos en nuevos comienzos y la luna acelerada a reconciliarnos con el pasado.

Lana hizo un gesto cansado luego de un segundo de reflexión – parece contradictorio.

-Puede o puede ser complementario, en realidad – expresó la antropóloga y la observó un segundo antes de agregar – no soy psicóloga, pero una mujer que cae en las redes de la luna durante una celebración es alguien que está atormentada o enamorada.

Lana tragó saliva – o ambas cosas.

Vio como Joy asentía sin cuestionarle nada – voy a contarte algo más a riesgo de parecer una pesada con este tema, pero los celtas solían pensar que estando en la luna fría, la diosa que habitaba en la luna les regalaba tres deseos.

-Un clásico – comentó Lana delineando una sonrisa.

-Sí, un clásico que luego tantos autores, todos muy originales ellos, han copiado de nuestro antiguos amigos – le guiñó un ojo – un deseo material, un deseo del corazón y un deseo espiritual – levantó un dedo – teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido, diría que el deseo material ya lo has pedido y conseguido.

Lana miró el cigarro que ahora descansaba en su mano casi apagado - ¿El cigarro? Haberlo sabido me pedía un café de paso.

-Pídelo, igual se te concede – Joy le sonrió.

-No sabía que te considerabas a ti misma una diosa, señorita antropóloga – la morena sonrió de medio lado – es un tanto arrogante hasta para ti.

-Este abrigo lo oculta muy bien, pero debajo estoy bastante bien portada – informó la mujer.

-No tengo como comprobarlo – manifestó Lana – es tu palabra contra las pocas curvas de tu abrigo.

La morena se encontró un tanto asombrada al darse cuenta que de alguna forma habían acabado coqueteando. Simplemente la mujer la había incitado naturalmente a conversar y luego también a flirtear con ella. Era una mujer muy intrigante. Como si hubiera comprendido su pensamiento, Joy comentó.

-Debo reconocer, chica del balcón, que eres la conversación más interesante que he tenido hoy – la castaña le sonrió.

La puerta abriéndose las interrumpió. Una joven morena de rasgos latinos apareció delante.

-Joy, es hora de tu discurso – dijo – Cam está inquieta buscándote.

-Ella es Max, una de mis compañeras de trabajo y gran amiga – le explicó Joy a Lana.

-Lana Parrilla – se presentó la morena a la recién llegada.

-Sé quién es usted, Señorita Parrilla – exclamó la otra mujer con una sonrisa – y soy consciente de lo interesante que puede ser conversar con mi amiga, pero voy a robármela porque nuestra jefa la matará si no pronuncia su discurso.

-Claro, fue un gusto, Joy – señaló Lana.

-El gusto fue mío – se acercó – no te olvides aún te quedan dos deseos para pedirle – le señaló a la luna – yo me voy de pesca.

Lana se giró cuando las mujeres dejaron el balcón y suspiró mirando el cielo. Se había distraído y se sentía más relajada. La puerta abriéndose de nuevo le anunció que Jennifer había salido al exterior. No le hizo falta mirar, conocía su perfume. Todo su cuerpo se crispó al sentirla tan cerca, la relajación le duró demasiado poco.

-Te has marchado a mitad de mi discurso – comentó la rubia manteniendo una sonrisa de rigor – no sé cómo tomármelo.

-Necesitaba fumar un cigarro – explicó Lana.

-Creí que lo habías dejado – inquirió la rubia.

-Yo también – replicó la morena -, pero creo que sólo me estaba engañando – sus ojos se encontraron y el aire se enrareció de inmediato por la tensión creciente entre las dos – parece que dejarlo no es algo tan sencillo – susurró la morena.

-Parece que no – Jenn dio un paso al frente como si estuviera magnetizada y unió sus bocas con beso cálido que las golpeó de lleno. Sostuvo el rostro de Lana unos segundos para que el roce de labios se dilatara.

Dentro, desde el escenario del recinto, Joy fue testigo silenciosa del beso por los enormes ventanales. "Atormentada y Enamorada", se dijo antes de proseguir con su ensayado discurso.

Lana soltó el beso y Jenn dio un paso atrás – perdóname, Lana, lo siento – se excusó – yo no sé, no aguantaba más.

-No te estoy reprochando nada – aseguró Lana – aunque no deberíamos volver sobre nuestros pasos, Jenn.

-Lo sé – la rubia se acercó – déjame invitarte un café.

-¿A esta hora? – preguntó la morena mirando el reloj.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? Hemos terminado aquí y no hay necesidad de quedarnos más, vayamos a caminar y a por un café para olvidar este momento – le pidió.

Lana querría decirle que no quería olvidar nada, que nunca había podido olvidar por mucho que lo había intentado, pero no podía mostrarse débil. No debía. Se lo había prometido así misma.

-Vamos – accedió finalmente y salieron del sitio sin levantar demasiada atención con su huida.

Compraron un par de cafés en una tienda comercial para llevar y caminaron por el parque del capitolio disfrutando que el frío aunque a esas fechas era mucho, hoy estaba sosegado. La noche no era del todo invernal, la luna brillaba tan llena que la luz abundaba. La diosa la miraba directamente o así se sintió Lana, como si fuera testigo de cómo dos almas que tantas veces se habían enredado se reencontraban, la primera espectadora de la fila. Escuchar a Jennifer seguir hablando sobre una y mil cosas sin sentido o con alguno la hicieron sentir en casa.

El camino las detuvo en una plaza – me estoy hospedando allí – comentó Lana señalando un enorme hotel.

-Coincidencia o no – Jennifer señaló el lado contrario de la plaza – yo estoy allí.

-Esta noche parece ser la noche de las coincidencias – Lana se quedó de pie y vio como Jenn se sentó en una pequeña pared que servía para dividir el camino del jardín tan bien cuidado que tenían en ese espacio verde.

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto me ha alegrado la vida esta coincidencia en particular – le aseguró Jenn.

-Y a mí – Lana sonrió sintiendo como por mucho que quisieran actuar con normalidad acababan siempre en las mismas y redundantes revelaciones.

La alegría del reencuentro, la felicidad por verse y, por supuesto, la fuerte necesidad que las atrapaba y les ofrecía el desvío hacia lo que no debían, pero querían. Un deseo que se les quedaba cada vez más marcado en la mirada.

Jenn levantó la mano y rozó la suya, sin eventualidades de por medio, con absoluta voluntad. La acercó a su boca y la besó dulcemente.

-Sé que no debo, lo sé – dijo -, pero tenerte tan cerca no me ayuda a poder evitar rozarte o querer besarte aunque sea así, inocentemente.

-Llegó un momento en este tiempo en que pensé que no te vería nunca más – aceptó Lana en voz alta – o que si te veía sería desde metros de distancia como mucho con un abrazo fingido.

-Mis abrazos nunca podrían ser fingidos – le aseguró Jenn – sólo finjo cuando no te abrazo o no me acerco.

Lana cerro los ojos tratando de sosegar esa emoción que le escalaba por la columna hasta hacerla estremecer – tantos meses, tantos días, tantos segundos de soledad para terminar encontrándote sin querer a la segunda semana de estar de vuelta – comentó con una expresión de resignación.

-Lo sé, fueron más de dos años – indicó Jenn.

-27 meses y 13 días – Lana suspiró al decirlo y vio como Jennifer la observaba intensamente – fueron 27 meses y 13 días desde la última vez que oí tu voz.

Se sintió tan vulnerable al expresar con certeza el tiempo que habían pasado alejadas y bajó sus ojos incapaz de seguir mirando a la rubia, pero Jenn levantó su mirada empujando con el índice su barbilla.

-Fueron 835 días – anunció tragando saliva – 835 largos días y en cada uno de ellos te cruzaste con mis pensamientos.

Los ojos de Lana se llenaron del brillo aguamarina de Jennifer y un torbellino de emociones devoró su autocontrol. No podría contar los segundos entre la mirada y el beso porque todo ocurrió libre y natural. Se besaron con ferocidad, con el desespero del amor que nunca pudo ser. Jenn se puso de pie y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras las dos se exploraban plácidamente, como si el tiempo no tuviera ninguna importancia, como si no hubieran pasado 835 días tratando de olvidarse.

La falta de aire las separó y Lana se vio a si misma llena de amor y deseo – llévame a tu habitación – le pidió a Jenn – vuelve a darme una noche como la de la última vez.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó la rubia y ella asintió con la respiración revuelta.

Romper la distancia hasta la habitación duró unos minutos, arrancarse la ropa menos que eso.

Se devoraron con besos húmedos y llenos de lujuria, dispuestas a no dejar de hacer el amor en toda la noche.

Desnudas con el afán de desahogo a flor de piel rompieron las barreras que un día ellas mismas crearon. Jenn se sintió viva al sentirse dentro de Lana y Lana se sintió entera con la cabeza hundida entre las piernas de Jenn oyéndola gemir. Denudas rozaron sus sexos empapados de tanto placer y se dedicaron a encontrar el clímax a la vez. Cayeron en sosiego luego de este orgasmo dedicándose silencio y caricias hasta que Lana se incorporó, giró sobre si misma hasta dejar su sexo a la altura de la boca de Jenn y ella curvó su espalda para tener el sexo de Jenn a su disposición.

En una postura diferente a las anteriores, ambas ahogaron sus jadeos en lametazos intensos y sincronizados sobre el clítoris de la otra mujer. Lana lamió de manera desesperada la turgencia del nervio inflamado de Jenn y sus ojos se desviaron a la palpitante entrada de la rubia. Soltó un segundo el clítoris de la mujer y se lamió los dedos antes de deslizarlos dentro, notando la contracción placentera en el cuerpo de la mujer que ahora mismo podía adorar con todo su cuerpo.

-Eres mía, Jenn, eres mía, mi amor – murmuró con la garganta rota por el placer que le causaba tomarla mientras Jenn ahogaba sus quejidos contra su sexo.

-Tuya, Lana – la voz apenas audible de Jenn llegó desde su postura debajo de ella – Lana, mi Lana – gimió antes de continuar dando lánguidos lametazos a la entrada de la morena para luego penetrarla con la lengua.

Los movimientos sincrónicos de las caricias dieron sus frutos y ambas alcanzaron otro orgasmo. La morena mantuvo sus dedos dentro de Jennifer por mayor tiempo, disfrutando de los espasmos de sus músculos alrededor. Salió de ella cuando la necesidad por un beso se hizo demasiado acuciante. Mezclaron saliva y placer en un beso húmedo y ruidoso que se estiró en un hilo de saliva que fue a parar a la barbilla de Lana y que Jenn recogió con la lengua reiniciando el movimiento al arrastrarla sobre los labios de la morena.

La noche dio paso al día y ellas hicieron el amor tanto como el cuerpo les permitió hasta vaciarse la una en la otra, hasta que todo fue sudor y placer en sus cuerpos, hasta que lo único que pudieron fue caer rendidas y abrazadas.

Allí en medio de un casi coma inducido por el placer, Lana oyó una última declaración de una noche llena de sorpresas.

-Te quiero, Lana – la voz de Jenn se hundió en el cansancio invasivo y se sosegó.

Lana cerró los ojos preguntándose si al despertar todo sería un sueño y la realidad la volvería a matar lentamente.

Las once de la mañana despertaron a Jennifer del letargo, quién abrió los ojos tratando de recordar dónde estaba exactamente. Palpó el sitio a su lado y lo encontró vacío. Levantó su mirada.

-¿Lana? – la llamó, pero nadie respondió.

Observó alrededor y vio la nota doblada sobre la mesilla de noche. Con el corazón palpitante la abrió.

"_Buenos días Bella durmiente_

_No te lo había dicho, pero mi vuelo sale a las 9:30 hacia L.A. Estabas durmiendo tan tranquilamente que no quise despertarte. Esta noche ha sido maravillosa, Jenn. No sé qué significa una vez más, pero fue un precioso regresar a casa. _

_Al despertar me di cuenta que vuelvo a ser la que esta demás en la ecuación, tú estás con alguien y yo estoy. Es ese círculo vicioso del que parece que no podemos separarnos, que nos vuelve perjudiciales. Lo extraño es que no puedo prescindir de él por ahora, tú y yo seguiremos siendo esto que colisiona visceralmente con una mirada hasta que una de las dos diga "Basta" de verdad, para bien o para mal. Así que ya no voy a luchar contra lo que siento, contra las ganas de verte que tengo. Pero tampoco voy a presionarte para que tomes una decisión que no pudiste en 835 días._

_Por eso, si alguna vez quieres tener un desliz lésbico con una morena, mi teléfono está al final de esta nota. Quizás si tomamos esto como un juego, las cosas pueden llegar a fluir mejor, ¿no crees? _

_Tuya, Lana"._

Debajo había un número telefónico y Jenn lo agendó. Al cabo de media hora envió el primer mensaje.

-¿Jugamos?

La respuesta llegó 20 segundos después.

-Juguemos.


	8. 7- Juguemos

**7- Séptimo Secreto: Juguemos**

Lana se preparó el café de la mañana y se sentó frente al ordenador. Observó su móvil y sonrió ante la última conversación. Jenn le había deseado buenas noches y le había obsequiado un beso virtual. Todavía no habían vuelto a verse, pero se escribían a menudo. Hablaban de cosillas tontas y no tanto como sus ganas mutuas. Eso sí, nada de lo que pudieran sentirse incomodas. Lana no sabía se había hecho bien en dejar la habitación esa mañana, podría haber retrasado su partida, no era tan difícil pillar un nuevo vuelo. Lo cierto era que no deseaba ver el después, podía recordar perfectamente la mañana que habían compartido su anterior vez durmiendo juntas. La dilatación y toda la tristeza que sintió luego al tener que decirle adiós con un sencillo "gracias por esta noche".

Temerosa de volver a sufrir prefirió partir antes. Le temía a Jennifer Morrison más que a cualquier cosa en ese mundo. La quería, la quería tanto que no podría soportar otro desplante, así que para aliviar la presión propuso algo razonable desde su perspectiva: no reprimir sus deseos. No era elegirla a ella de manera total porque no implicaba que Jenn tuviera que dejar la vida que llevaba desde hacía tantos meses. Pero al menos la tenía o podía tenerla, era un paliativo. Su cuerpo y su corazón lo necesitaban. Quizás era una cobardía o podría parecer una elección corrosiva, pero entendía que de esta forma la decisión recaería sobre Jenn. Siendo la rubia la que estaba en pareja era mejor que ella tomará la medida de mutar la situación en otro tipo de relación. Ella mientras tanto disfrutaría de esta nueva cercanía y seguiría con su vida.

El timbre la sacó de la reflexión.

-Raphael – dijo al ver al bedel de la zona residencial en la que ahora vivía.

-Señorita Parrilla, Buenos días – exclamó el hombre – han traído esto para usted – le ofreció un arreglo floral que tenía un logo con un sol.

-Gracias por traérmelo – anunció Lana – que tenga un buen día.

Entró y dejó el arreglo de rosas sobre su mesa de entrada abriendo la tarjeta.

-"El instituto Smitshonian agradece su participación en el evento…" – dejo de leer la esquela protocolar que era de lo más impersonal – al menos las rosas están preciosas y huelen muy bien – observó el enorme sol y tuvo un pensamiento reflejo sobre su antítesis nocturna, la luna.

Se mordió el labio al volver a pillar el móvil mientras sopesaba algunas posibilidades. Abrió la pantalla del buscador y tecleo "Joy McGregor". Aparecieron muchos resultados así que fue más específica. "Joy McGregor Antropología Smitshonian" y la imagen de su desconocida apareció en la pantalla.

Lana se sorprendió al verla. La oscuridad desvirtúa detalles. Su cabello era color café, era un tono que le sentaba muy bien a los ojos azules. Tenía una sonrisa atrayente sin dudas. La morena hizo un gesto de extrañeza, ¿acaso le interesaba esta mujer? Bueno, no así o no tanto, pero había sido un encuentro que ella disfrutó lo suficiente como para despertar su interés. En las fechas recientes había una imagen de ella con su amiga y colega, más un grupo de personas. La leyenda decía: "Joy, Max, Cam, Michael, Vince y Eugene".

Leyó noticias sobre la antropóloga para saber más sobre ella. Se había graduado con honores hasta el doctorado y había viajado a diferentes lugares para estudiar ciertos temas relacionados al comportamiento lingüístico, decenas de publicaciones, premios. Una persona con prestigio académico sin dudas. Su curiosidad no se sentía satisfecha y la buscó en las redes sociales. Tenía Instagram.

Vio el perfil de Joy que parecía algo más informal en este caso. Bueno, eran sus cosas personales. Lucía una sonrisa muy amplia en su foto, se la veía con maquillaje muy suave y una camiseta negra con un leopardo en blanco. Observó algunas de sus publicaciones y fotografías. La pudo la curiosidad y le dio a seguir. Se rascó la cabeza al hacerlo por la ansiedad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Lana? ¿Qué pretendes? – se preguntó.

¿Debía hacer esto? ¿Estaba bien? Bueno, estaba sola y lo de Jenn era solo un juego. Tenía derecho a tener amigos porque eso era lo que quería, una amiga. Entonces, ¿por qué le parecía mal?

A algunos kilómetros de distancia, en una oficina muy espaciosa, Joy abrió los ojos al ver la notificación.

-Vaya – comentó.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Max levantando la vista de los archivos que estaban revisando.

-Lana Parrilla me ha seguido en Instagram – le anunció la antropóloga.

-Vaya, vaya – Max sonrió – has hecho algún buen movimiento esa noche – comentó.

-No, sólo hablamos – contestó la otra mujer – ¿debería seguirla también?

-¿Quieres seguirla? – le preguntó Max y Joy asintió – pues ya tienes tu respuesta, anda, no la dejes colgada.

Joy le dio a seguir y suspiró - ¿Y debería hablarle?

Max salía de la oficina y se giró a mirarla - ¿Quieres hablarle? – le guiñó un ojo y se marchó sin más.

Joy suspiró – Maldita sabelotodo – refunfuñó al vacío dejado por su la psicóloga de su equipo. Llevaban años siendo mejores amigas aunque ella por muchos años no consideraba a la psicología una ciencia, pero Max le había mostrado la utilidad que tenía.

Abrió el chat y susurró - ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir? – se rió de sí misma – oh, venga, eres una experta en comportamiento lingüístico, no puede resultarte tan difícil – tecleó las palabras.

Lana sonrió al ver el mensaje entre sus privados – _Hola chica del balcón_ – soltó una risilla sintiéndose aliviada de no quedar como tonta habiéndola seguido.

-_Hola Señorita que se cree la diosa de la Luna._

_-Nah, eso es muy específico, me conformo con diosa a secas_ – escribió Joy.

Lana meneó la cabeza – _¿siempre eres tan arrogante?_

-_Por supuesto que no, sólo los años que no son bisiestos_ – contestó la antropóloga.

Lana se vio sonriendo otra vez – _que descarada eres_.

-_Pensaba que tal vez podrías devolverme ese cigarro_ – Joy pensó que era una locura ser tan directa –_quizás con algún interés_.

-_Un cigarro no vale un viaje a Washington, ¿sabes_? – tecleó Lana sonriendo.

-_Para mi suerte no estoy allí, sino en L.A._ – fue la respuesta de la antropóloga.

-_¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy en L.A.?_ – escribió la morena.

_-¿No es aquí donde vienen todos los actores y actrices?_ – la antropóloga respondió con otra pregunta.

-_¿Tan predecible me crees? _– fue la respuesta de Lana.

-_Bueno, si eres una sorpresa tendrás que comprobarlo_ – escribió Joy.

Lana colocó un emoticono de exasperación antes de teclear – _En L.A._

-_Dado que acabo de acertar creo que podría ser recompensada_ – le respondió la antropóloga.

-_No, si quieres una recompensa tendrás que acertar 3 de 3_ – Lana decidió que igual jugaría un poco con Joy antes de aceptar.

-_La chica del balcón se pone exigente, me agrada, ¿debo soltar intentos al azar o me preguntarás?_

-_Sorpréndeme_ – le pidió Lana.

Joy se mordió el labio y pensó que podría utilizar la carta que si conocía sobre Lana, pero le pareció desleal. Optó por algo más neutral.

-_Aún no has pedido tus tres deseos a la luna_ – tecleó.

Lana sonrió y luego suspiró – _Bien dicho, ¿siguiente?_

-_Esta tarde, cuando nos veamos_ – escribió la antropóloga – _pedirás un café italiano descafeinado con leche de avena y dos de azúcar._

-_Que especifica, Antropóloga que se cree diosa_ – tecleó Lana – _prefiero un café italiano a secas._

-_¿Eso es un sí? _– preguntó Joy.

-_No has sido muy exacta, pero vale, ¿dónde te veo?_ – cuestiono Lana.

-_En Blu Jam, ¿lo conoces?_ – preguntó Joy.

-_¿En la calle Ventura? _– tecleó la actriz – _sí._

-_¿Te parece bien a las 16 horas?_ – le contestó Joy.

-_Sí._

-_Te estaré esperando_ – fue la respuesta de la antropóloga – _hasta luego, chica del balcón._

Lana se estiró en el sillón. ¿Estaba bien hacer esto?, se cuestionó un segundo. Suspiró. Claro que sí, sólo quería un amiga, alguien interesante con quién hablar. Con quién reír y disfrutar del momento. Pasó la mañana revisando correos y hablando con su representante. Estuvo leyendo un poco un guion que le habían ofrecido. Escuchó el tono de llamada a eso de las 2 de la tarde.

-Hola – respondió.

-Lana – la morena abrió los ojos al oír su voz – soy yo, Jenn.

-Oh, hola, no esperaba a que me llamaras – confesó.

-Ya, bueno, estuve toda la mañana pensando en ti – reveló la rubia y oyó a Lana suspirar – me gustaría, es decir si quieres, pensaba que podríamos vernos hoy – le comentó.

Lana parpadeó - ¿A qué hora?

-Por la noche – contestó Jenn - ¿estarás ocupada?

-No, por la noche no – Lana se mordió el labios – he quedado a la tarde, pero creo que podré estar libre a esa hora.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? – preguntó Jennifer – o puedes venir a la mía.

-La mía – contestó Lana sin dudar.

-Vale, ¿a las 8 de la noche? – le preguntó la rubia.

-Bien – aseveró Lana – te pasaré la ubicación por mensaje.

-Nos vemos luego – dijo entonces Jenn y Lana sonrió.

Cuando cortaron la morena empezó a sentirse más y más fatal a cada segundo, hasta el punto de agobiarse, pero no entendía muy bien por qué. Joy era sólo una nueva presencia en su vida que quería conocer mejor y Jenn, bueno, Jennifer era Jennifer. Con ella podía ser algo bueno, como algo malo. Nunca se sabía. Lo más probable era que acabaran como siempre.

A la hora que había quedado con Joy se presentó en el café que había elegido. Entró y observó alrededor encontrándola en una mesa algo alejada de los ventanales. Levantó la mano cuando la vio y le sonrió.

Lana llegó a su lado – Hola antropóloga.

-Hola chica del balcón – le respondió Joy - ¿te sientas?

-Claro – Lana se sentó.

-Espero que estés conforme con el sitio que he escogido – explicó – busque una mesa alejada para que nadie te moleste.

-Gracias, ¿siempre eres tan considerada?

Joy sonrió – Sólo un par de veces al mes – reveló la antropóloga - ¿qué te apetece beber?

-Quiero un café italiano descafeinado, pero sin leche ni azúcar – pidió la morena.

La mujer lo pidió y pidió un té verde para ella.

-Bien, ¿qué tal ha estado la pesca de vejetes? – preguntó Lana.

-Bueno, me he garantizado el salario por este año y por un par de años más – aseguró Joy – y un poco de dinerillo extra para algunas investigaciones.

-¿Te ha costado algo más que palabras bien elegidas? – cuestionó Lana.

-¿Me preguntas si he tenido que vender mi cuerpo a alguna ricachona? – respondió la antropóloga.

-Lo has dicho tú, que conste – indicó la morena.

-No hay pasta que pueda comprarme, no si no existe la química necesaria, ¿sabes? – reveló la antropóloga guiñándole un ojo.

-No sé qué pensar de eso en realidad – expresó la morena sabiendo bien que eso era sólo una broma de la otra mujer -, pero parece que tú siempre sales ganando, ¿no?

-A ver, si voy a venderme por pasta para todo el equipo algo he de sacar a mi favor, chica del balcón.

-Me parece que es hora de que empieces a llamarme Lana – le comentó la morena.

-¿Te molesta lo de chica del balcón? – inquirió Joy.

-No, que va, me parece gracioso lo menos – explicó la actriz -, pero también tengo un nombre y me gusta.

-Vale, Lana – la antropóloga sonrió – si es reciproco es un buen plan.

-Bien, Joy – suspiró Lana – debo confesar que estuve algo agobiada antes de seguirte, pensé que me creerías una stalker.

-No, ni siquiera lo pensaría, me sorprendió, pero me gustó también así que gracias por seguirme – Joy vio a Lana sonreír y estuvo conforme - ¿así que te has dejado algún deseo pendiente esa noche?

-Tenía dos, ¿no? – le cuestionó Lana.

-Sí, pero tengo la impresión de que sólo te queda uno – confesó la antropóloga.

Lana parpadeó intensamente y observó el rostro amable, ligeramente neutral, de su compañera - ¿Por qué dices eso? – quiso saber.

-Bueno, digamos que luego de ver el beso entre tú y esa rubia en el balcón – admitió la científica – pensé que quizás habías optado por pedirlo.

-¿Me viste? – Lana se sintió de repente muy preocupada – no puedes decir nada.

Joy hizo un gesto de desconcierto – han pasado 4 días, ¿has oído algo al respecto? – sonrió comprensivamente -, pero lo entiendo, ella no está sola.

-Entonces, sabes quién era – le preguntó Lana.

-Sí, fui testigo de primera mano de ese beso – reveló la antropóloga – estaba dando mi discurso y las vi con la luz del interior, fue involuntario – agregó – sé que era esa mujer, Jennifer – susurró.

Lana hizo un gesto de desencanto – No sé qué pensarás de mi ahora mismo – le expuso.

-Nada, no pienso nada porque no entiendo lo que sucede entre ustedes y tampoco podría juzgarte aunque lo supiera – señaló – no es de mi incumbencia ni me creo un ser superior por mucho que me atosigues insinuándolo.

Lana no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente – Es una historia larga y compleja o al menos nosotras la volvimos de esa manera – explicó.

-No hace falta que me digas nada, ¿sabes? – la antropóloga la detuvo tomando su mano ya que no dejaba de moverla – lamento haberlo mencionado, pero pensé que igual alguien que está lejos de tu ámbito como yo no te haría sentir amenazada.

-Y no me haces sentir así – Lana hizo un gesto con los hombros – bueno, o creo que ya no – sonrió de medio lado.

-Lo que tú veas – Joy se rascó la barbilla – ¿recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche?

-Muchas cosas – contesto Lana.

-Es cierto, tiendo a hablar demasiado – Joy sonrió de medio lado – dije algo en particular que me permitiré repetir porque es en lo que quiero que te centres –comentó – dije que solo una mujer enamorada o atormentada se dejaba atrapar por las redes de la luna – hizo una pausa – tú dijiste "o ambas".

-Sí – Lana suspiró.

-Si algún día quieres abandonar la tormenta, puedes buscar a la antropóloga y desahogarte – levantó las manos – oferta sin compromiso.

-¿Me darás un discurso con palabras extrañas como corolario? – preguntó la morena.

-Sólo si es lo que te apetece ese día.

Lana reflexionó un momento – Después de esto tengo claro que vienes como amiga y no vas a intentar nada conmigo.

-¿Tú querías que intentará algo contigo? – preguntó Joy de manera juguetona.

-No sé, es sólo que pensé que aceptar tu propuesta podía verse así.

-Olvidas algo importante – mencionó la mujer provocando que Lana hiciera un gesto de curiosidad – vendo mi cuerpo a las mujeres de pasta con las que siento que tengo química.

-Es verdad – ambas rieron.

-Por lo tanto, estoy obligada a preguntarlo – dijo entonces la castaña y luego de una pausa agregó – Lana, ¿cuánta pasta tienes?

Se hizo un silencio entre las dos aunque Joy sonreía abiertamente. Silencio que se rompió con una carcajada cristalina de Lana.

-Eres una idiota – le dijo a Joy - ¿no te lo habían dicho antes?

-Sí, pero también me han dicho que soy súper inteligente – comentó la antropóloga – así que pónganse de acuerdo, ¿no? – luego sonrió – al menos sé que soy graciosa, tu sonrisa lo deja claro.

Lana meneó la cabeza y se mordió el labio – lo eres, Joy, gracias – le dijo haciéndole una pequeña caricia en la mano – es bueno distenderse y poder hablar de según qué cosas.

-Cuando quieras – le advirtió Joy.

El resto del par de horas que estuvieron en el café lo pasaron hablando de muchas cosas sobre sus vidas y a Lana la compañía de la antropóloga le pareció una bocanada de aire fresco. Quedaron para cenar en dos días.

Lana regresó a casa casi una media hora antes de las 8 y envió a Jenn su ubicación. El timbre sonó cuando sólo eran la minutos. Antes de atender, Lana suspiró.

Abrió la puerta y Jennifer Morrison dio dos pasos atrapando su rostro entre las manos y besándola. Ni hola, ni nada. Directa a sus labios. Dos pasos atrás, la puerta cerrándose tras las dos. La rubia rodeando a Lana entre sus brazos y su espalda contra la pared. Los labios, las lenguas, el roce de perdición que hizo gemir a Lana de manera desquiciada.

-Dios, te echaba de menos – susurró la rubia contra sus labios. Lana gimió cuando la lengua de la rubia profundizó en su boca – sabes a café – dijo luego.

-Estuve tomando uno esta tarde con una amiga – comentó la morena jadeando cuando Jenn le rompió los botones de la blusa que llevaba.

-Que hermosa eres – refunfuñó lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y luego mordisqueando su cuello justo debajo de la oreja - ¿La conozco? ¿A tu amiga?

-No – contestó simplemente Lana, la rubia la levantó y comenzó a menear las caderas contra ella. La morena bufó – madre mía, Jenn.

Jenn la apretó contra su cuerpo y con unos pasos bien dados la sentó en la mesa más cercana. Le quitó los tejanos y las bragas, le pasó las manos lentamente por las piernas, apretándole los tobillos primero, luego las pantorrillas y subiendo con las uñas por los muslos, mientras no dejaba de mirarla y lamerse los labios, sobre todo observando el sexo caliente de la morena.

-Jenn, ¿estás jugando conmigo? Deja de mirarme así, por favor – le pidió Lana muy encendida por esos ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Creía que querías jugar – siseó la rubia suavemente.

-Quiero – aseveró la morena -, pero si no haces algo lo haré yo misma – pasó su mano por su cuerpo desnudo rozando su humedad.

-No, no, no – Jenn tomó la mano de la morena y lamió el dedo – este travieso es mío – dijo chupándolo ruidosamente – vine a jugar, sí – se arrodilló delante de la otra mujer – vine a jugar con la lengua entre tus piernas.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y comenzó a pasar la lengua de arriba a abajo por el sexo de Lana. Recorrió los pliegues del sexo de la morena y cuando llegó a la entrada metió la punta para luego volver a subir, mientas veía como Lana sufría un espasmo y levantaba las caderas hacia ella.

-Quítate el sujetador – le pidió y Lana obedeció antes de empezar a gemir cuando Jenn succionó su clítoris – que sabrosa estás y que sexy eres – murmuró antes de continuar y subir sus manos para comenzar a golpear los pezones de Lana con los índices.

-¡Joder! – la morena levantó la pelvis con un vaivén continuado – cómeme, Jenn, no pares – sostuvo a la rubia del cabello.

Jenn gimió contra su sexo y levantó las manos de la morena hasta sus pechos – acaríciate, preciosa.

Lana lo hizo y luego gimió más intenso cuando Jenn la levantó con las manos en sus nalgas, comenzó a lamer con frenesí.

-¡Acaríciate! – gruñó notando como las manos de Lana no se movían y provocando un bufido en la otra mujer.

La morena obedeció a la exigencia regodeándose en los quejidos de Jenn y en los arañazos que dejaba en sus nalgas. Se pellizcó y a medida que lo hacía Jennifer succionó sin cesar el clítoris de la morena, luego dio bastos lametazos. La morena siguió ondulando las caderas. Junto fuerzas para preguntar.

-¿Te gusta mirar? – hizo un gesto de placer cuando Jenn rozó su clítoris con los dientes - ¡veo que sí! – exclamó con la voz desnivelada.

-Quisiera tener bocas suficientes para llegar a cada lugar de tu cuerpo que quiero recorrer – se levantó un momento sólo para chupar un pezón y luego el otro, terminando su recorrido en la boca de Lana. La boca llena de los fluidos que la morena derramaba por su acción. La levantó del todo.

-Toma mi cuello – pidió y Lana así lo hizo – voy a hacerte mía, Lana Parrilla.

La penetró manteniéndola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la mesa. Los dedos entraron y salieron con un golpe rítmico, ruidoso por la humedad que se derramaba por el sexo de la morena. Se besaron con profundidad mientras tanto. La rubia estaba tan deseosa de verla correrse en sus manos, gemía en la boca de la morena, aceleró las embestidas y Lana se corrió gritando de placer. Gritando su nombre y haciendo que el sexo de Jennifer palpitara desesperadamente.

Mientras la morena comenzaba a tranquilizar las contracciones de su cuerpo, Jenn la llevó hasta el sofá recostándola y saliendo de ella. Lana observó con un jadeo como Jenn se lamía los dedos con ansiedad.

-¿Me estás intentando matar? – susurró la morena con el deseo a flor de piel.

-Estoy en eso – Jenn comenzó a sacarse la ropa con un movimiento oscilante y seductor, una a una las prendas fueron descubriendo su piel ambarina – ¿quieres esto? – indagó la rubia moviendo su cuerpo y acercándose a la morena. Poco a poco, se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo de Lana avanzando hasta su vientre y permitiéndole a la morena apoyarse sobre su humedad, acariciando sus muslos desde arriba hasta abajo.

-¡Dios mío! – bufó la morena.

-¿Te gusta lo mojada que estoy? – le cuestionó seductoramente la rubia y Lana se apretó más contra su sexo.

Lana levantó las caderas y los sexos de ambas se rozaron húmedamente – voy a frotarme contra ese coño ardiente que tienes – repitió los movimientos una y otra vez viendo como Jennifer gemía, ondulaba sus caderas siguiendo el ritmo y extasiándose cuando Lana comenzó a acariciar su clítoris a medida que se movían. Jadeó más fuerte al ver como Lana se mojaba los dedos y volvía a acariciarla, notando como Jenn se humedecía más.

-Lana, por favor, Lana – gimoteó la rubia,

-¿Qué, Jennifer? Dime lo que sea que quieras de mí, me estás poniendo como loca.

-Córrete conmigo, por favor – le suplicó Jenn y luego aceleró los roces.

-Sí, sí, Jenn – exclamó Lana – te estoy follando con mi coño.

-Yo también, preciosa – sus clítoris se rozaron más por la inclinación hacia delante de la rubia y bastó unos segundos más de roces para que ambas se corrieran jadeando, gimiendo.

Jennifer se dejó caer sobre Lana y ambas comenzaron a respirar cada vez más sosegadamente, acariciando tiernamente sus pieles con las yemas de los dedos. Pasaron unos largos minutos mirándose a los ojos sin hablar hasta que Jenn rompió el silencio.

-Lamento haberte arrasado así – dijo – te necesitaba – le confesó.

-Ya veo – la morena sonrió unos segundos – ¿me echaste de menos?

-Te he echado de menos durante 2 años y 3 meses, Lana, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente los últimos 4 días? – aquella confesión hizo que la morena suspirara.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir? – preguntó.

-Si pudiera lo haría, pero te prometo que la próxima vez será – le aseguró la rubia besando sus labios – hoy tengo un compromiso.

Lana observó el reloj - ¿tan tarde?

-Sí – contestó la rubia.

Lana se reprimió de preguntar porque lo tenía claro. Solo sonrió neutralmente y comenzó a vestirse. Ayudando a Jennifer con su ropa, ambas se besaron dulcemente durante unos minutos antes de que Jenn se marchara.

-¿Puedo venir a verte mañana? – preguntó antes de marchar – me quedaré a dormir – dijo sonriendo.

Lana meneó la cabeza – vale, fuera de aquí – la empujó ligeramente y luego la apretó contra ella para besarla una vez más.

La morena tardó unos 30 segundos en cerciorarse que Jennifer se había marchado y suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá. Ella lo había propuesto, pero era duro ver a Jenn venir e irse sin preocuparse demasiado. Sin demasiadas explicaciones. En el fondo le afectaba bastante aunque quisiera negarlo. Recibió un mensaje en su Instagram. Era de Joy. "Chica del balcón, te quedan dos días para usar tu deseo pendiente, no lo olvides". Lana meneó la cabeza y contestó: "Menos mal que te tengo a ti, diosa de la antropología".

Jenn envió un mensaje antes de salir de la casa de Lana. A sus padres con quienes había quedado en hablar por la noche ya que con lo del Smithsonian no habían podido verse este mes. "En quince minutos estoy online. Espérenme chicos". Suspiró al tomar una rotonda hacia su zona residencial. Quizás debería haberle explicado mejor a la morena porque estaba apurada y no podía quedarse. Había algo en su mirada que no estaba bien. No había hablado con Gerardo desde que volvió más que por teléfono. Seguía en New York y aún no se habían visto. Quería verlo para hablar con él aunque se preguntaba si esto a lo que jugaba con Lana podría crecer en algo mejor.


	9. 8-Ya no quiero jugar

**Octavo Secreto: Ya no quiero jugar**

Lana mueve la pelvis sin parar empotrada con fuerza contra la pared. Los dedos de Jennifer están dentro suyo y no paran de bombear con potencia. Los dientes de la rubia castigan su cuello. Hoy como muchas veces terminaron igual, follando con apuro y agitación, la ropa en el suelo regada por toda la casa. Ellas con la excitación a pleno pulmón sin poder parar de sudar y de gemir.

-Eres mía, mía – las palabras de Jennifer le llenan la cabeza y siente que las oye, pero que no las escucha en realidad – mi Lana.

El síntoma de posesión con el que está contagiado su tono de voz es algo tan efímero como estos encuentros piel a piel. Lana sabe, sabe perfectamente lo que mueve esas palabras. Un ligero sentimiento de celos. Lana se ha negado a quedar con Jennifer poco antes porque iba a cenar con Joy esa noche. El resultado fue una cena preciosa y una conversación mejor. Y claro, Jennifer apareciendo a medianoche en su casa para tomarla casi con desesperación.

_Lana y Joy se estuvieron viendo durante varios días desde ese café. Ahora los mensajes que cruzaban eran cada vez más personales, aunque las bromas nunca cesaban entre las dos. Esa noche en particular, Joy la llevó a cenar a su propia casa dónde cocinó para ella luego de presentarle a sus dos gatos, Levi y Strauss. Sonrió al verla profesar las maravillas de la cocina casera y su mala capacidad para poner sal. Así que la hizo girar la encimera y probar un poco de la receta. _

_-Está perfecto – concluyó Lana saboreando la cucharada._

_-¿Estás interpretando un buen papel o es cierto? – le cuestionó Joy._

_-Si no lo sabes tú, antropóloga del lenguaje – las dos rieron y la morena suspiró al notar lo diferente que se sentía poder hablar con alguien sobre nimiedades cuando ese alguien te prestaba atención en su máxima expresión. _

_Pensó en Jennifer y en cómo sería si ella fuera la que estuviera cocinando con una sonrisa más miles de palabras, más esos pequeños gestos que Joy se atrevía a obsequiarle de la forma muy desinteresada. Como las preciosas flores frescas en el jarrón de la entrada para que el ambiente oliera mejor o la dulce melodía que las acompañaba. Nunca daba un paso adelante con sus insinuaciones, sólo pretendía ser su amiga y que la pasará bien. Lana sabía perfectamente que Joy tenía algún interés en ella que sobrepasaba la amistad, pero nunca lo expresaba abiertamente. Era la mujer más comprensiva que existía, por eso ella se vio a si misma desahogándose con la antropóloga._

_-A veces creo que lo único que quiere de mí es hacerme entender que de alguna forma soy su pertenencia._

_-No creo – Joy levantó la vista de la servilleta que repasaba con la punta de los dedos – por lo que me has contado ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Puede – Lana la observó un momento con duda – o lo estuvo, dudo que siga enamorada._

_-¿Por qué piensas eso?_

_-Porque si me amara quizás haría las cosas de manera diferente. _

_-Dejar a ese chico con el que está, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir? – indagó Joy._

_-Sí, aunque es estúpido esperar, ¿sabes? – contestó Lana – yo me metí en esto sola por cobarde._

_-¿Por qué te castigas así?_

_-Porque yo propuse no reprimirnos y ahora que veo los frutos de esa propuesta no me agradan, pero no puedo reprochárselo porque fui yo la que se marchó de ese hotel sin siquiera decir adiós – reveló la morena dejando los hombros caídos._

_-Porque no querías decirle adiós, Lana – la antropóloga la observó comprensivamente – no te culpes por tener miedo, todo el mundo lo tiene, si no sintiéramos temor no estaríamos vivos – concluyó – lo mismo ocurre con la esperanza._

_Lana suspiró - ¿vas a darme un discurso de autoayuda?_

_Joy sonrió – no, voy a señalarte un hecho simplemente – le guiñó un ojo – si no existiera la esperanza, los hebreos no se habrían adentrado al mar rojo esperando un milagro en esas aguas…_

_-Eso es solo una historia, los hechos científicos nunca han podido corroborarlo – argumentó Lana._

_-¿Pueden los hechos científicos corroborar la esperanza alguna vez? ¿Pueden sintetizarse las emociones con un matraz de Erlenmeyer y un mechero Bunsen? Somos lo suficientemente humanos cómo para no conseguir entendernos con certeza a nosotros mismos._

_-Desde luego yo no me entiendo a mí misma a veces – estuvo de acuerdo Lana._

_-Ni yo a mí, pero eso no significa que no sintamos nada cuando nos interrelacionamos con los seres vivos que forman parte de este sistema – explicó Joy – yo amo a Levy y a Strauss, tú amas a Lola, ¿podrías dejar de amarla sólo porque no puedes explicar lo que el amor es realmente? – Lana lo negó – pues entonces no pongas en duda la esperanza de los hebreos porque venga en un libro qué nadie sepa quién escribió o porque no se pueda corroborar su veracidad con métodos mundanos – Joy sonrió de medio lado al ver la expresión de escepticismo de la morena – esa como muchas historias no existen para hacer más grande a un dios o a un ser superior._

_-¿No?_

_-Creo que hemos aprendido a tergiversar lo que realmente representan – indicó la antropóloga – nos centramos en el milagro y no en los humanos que lo hicieron posible – reveló – todas estas historias cuentan lo importante que es atesorar esperanza a pesar de las acontecimientos difíciles que nos rodeen, los humanos no contaríamos miles de historias de generación en generación si no fuera porque deseamos transmitir esa lección._

_-Intentas levantarme el ánimo, lo sé – comentó Lana – que no me sienta tan tonta – bajó la vista y la subió cuando sintió una caricia en su mano. La antropóloga la había tomado la mano cariñosamente._

_-Tonta es lo último que eres, Lana – le aseguró Joy – eres una mujer que ama y que sufre, por tus venas corre la necesidad de tener esperanza, de no perderla._

_Lana observó esos ojos azules tan transparentes, tan honestos y deseó no tener esos sentimientos que la lastimaban. Deseó poder expulsarlos y reemplazarlos por unos que fueran hacia alguien que estuviera dispuesta a dar más que un montón de segundos de placer a cambio de tanto olvido._

_Cuando estacionó frente a su residencia, Joy se tomó unos segundos antes de despedirse de la morena._

_-Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche – le dijo después de suspirar y bajar el volumen de la canción que oían – espero haber podido, no sé, ayudar a aliviar la carga._

_-Desde luego que sí – Lana le sonrió como recompensa no solicitada – aún no sé por qué me permites darte la vara con mis problemas._

_La antropóloga sonrió – supongo que por la misma razón que todos los humanos vivimos, me mueve la esperanza – se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla de manera muy dulce – Buenas noches, chica del balcón._

_Lana salió del coche sin decir una palabra hasta último momento – Buenas noches, Joy – susurró antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar marchar a la antropóloga. _

_En ese preciso instante luchó contra las ganas de detenerla, de darle alas a la esperanza que profesaba, si es que lo había entendido correctamente, y dejarse caer en unos brazos que la cuidarán de verdad. Ahora mismo se imaginaba el delirio de momento incomodo que habría vivido de hacerlo, con Jennifer llegando algo más tarde y encontrándose cara a cara con la antropóloga. _

Ahora, contra la pared de su recibidor, con la mitad de la ropa por el suelo y con Jennifer embistiéndola sin cesar, se sentía imperfecta, demasiado banal. Decepcionada de sí misma por caer una y otra vez en la misma rueda estúpida, en el mismo ir y venir. Por dejarse arrastrar y por amar tanto a Jenn como para permitirle el absurdo atrevimiento de reclamarla como suya gritando un orgasmo intenso desde su garganta. La amaba tanto que no podía negarse y dolía, dolía en cada centímetro de su piel. Tanto como le dolió dormir en sus brazos toda la noche y desayunar con ella como si no fuera a irse a casa a hablar con su novio, al cual aún no había dejado.

-¿Irás a la reunión en New York? – le preguntó la rubia mientras bebía un poco de su café.

-¿La del Smitshonian? ¿Te refieres al nuevo evento? – quiso saber la morena – sí, seguramente vaya.

-Yo también – le sonrió Jennifer – iré a New York en 4 días, si quieres nos podemos ver cuando llegues, ¿cuándo estarás allí?

-El miércoles – expuso Lana sin muchas florituras y luego de un suspiro preguntó - ¿te quedarás en tu piso?

-Sí, claro – respondió Jenn - ¿tú?

-Estaré en un hotel – contestó la otra actriz.

-Pasaré a verte el miércoles por la noche – Jennifer tomó su mano por sobre la mesa y la besó – que más quisiera que poder tenerte conmigo cada segundo de esos días.

Lana hizo un gesto de incredulidad debatiéndose entre asegurar que no le creía o pedir que lo hiciera - ¿qué te detiene? – preguntó finalmente.

Jennifer la observó concienzudamente unos segundos antes de afirmar – compromisos que ya tenía preestablecidos, pero estaremos juntas en la fiesta y luego de ella, si así lo prefieres.

-Veremos – Lana emitió una tenue sonrisa, tratando de no prestarle atención a ese asunto de los "compromisos preestablecidos" de la rubia, tratando de no imaginarse que al final todo se trataba de su novio.

-Te dejaré la dirección de mi piso para cuando esté libre, así le pides al hotel que lleve tus cosas hasta allí antes de la reunión – Jennifer le pasó una pequeña tarjeta con una dirección.

-Vale.

Lana viajó ese miércoles hasta New York temprano y no lo hizo sola porque Joy también tuvo que tomar un avión junto con su equipo. Aunque el grupo de científicos se ubicó en una zona del avión, la antropóloga prefirió quedarse con Lana. Pasaron 5 horas de intensa conversación sobre el lenguaje corporal de algunas parejas de ficción o sobre los guiones menos entusiastas o más inapropiados del cine o la televisión. Lana estaba impresionada de las observaciones de Joy respecto de la poca o nula química de algunas parejas o de la tendencia al coqueteo gay que últimamente se solían jugar como carta blanca en las series. Se decantaron por Holmes y Bates en Batman Begins, Dornan y Johnson en Cincuenta Sombras y, por supuesto, Stewart-Pattinson en la saga Crepúsculo como las parejas menos expresivas y con un lenguaje corporal que mostraba desagrado. Lana se partió de risa cuando Joy insinuó que Bella parecía sedada durante toda la saga vampiros-hombres lobos quizás para ocultar su vibra gay.

Lo siguiente fue una larga discusión sobre personajes que van de heterosexuales cuando tienen un comportamiento o lenguaje abiertamente gay y Lana supo que la antropóloga evitaba la serie que la había hecho más famosa.

-Dilo – le dijo cuándo Joy se silenció.

-¿Qué?

-Di lo que tienes que decir sobre mi serie – aclaró la actriz – sé que te estás reprimiendo así que suéltalo.

Vio a Joy hacer una mueca de extrañeza, pero silenciar sus palabras iniciales luego de titubear – sólo voy a decir que tu sheriff tiene una enorme energía gay y que algunos de los diálogos que tiene con Regina son de lo más queerbaiting.

-Lo sé – admitió Lana – me llegué a preguntar si lo hacían a propósito o no – luego la observó un segundo – no tenía ni idea de que hubieras visto la serie.

Joy le restó importancia – tenía tiempo libre – dijo – y sobre todo quería ver quien era esa mujer por la que muchos te reconocen.

-¿Conclusión antropológica?

-Un personaje complejo y rico, lleno de aristas peculiares, un trasfondo muy traumático, pero que supo desarrollarse de forma consecuente con su deseo de tener una familia.

-¿Y ya? – quiso saber Lana.

-Y ya – señaló la castaña.

-¿Ningún comentario sobre la sensualidad de la reina?

-¿Quieres que hable sobre tu capacidad para parecer sensual? – Joy le devolvió la pelota.

-Hablamos de la reina – rebatió Lana.

-Que en términos genéticos y artísticos es como hablar de ti – argumentó la antropóloga – no te tenía tan narcisista.

-Lo dice la que se cree una diosa de la luna – Lana rodó los ojos.

-No, esa fuiste tú tergiversando mis palabras – aseguró Joy.

-Recuerdo que estuviste tratando de culpar a tu abrigo de mi poca credulidad – Lana sonrió de medio lado – eso me resulta bastante convincente para mantener mi hipótesis.

-Y ahora que me has visto sin el abrigo ¿cuál es tu opinión? – quiso saber Joy con una sonrisa divertida.

-No estás nada mal – afirmó Lana con una sonrisa igual.

-¿Soy digna de una reina? – preguntó la antropóloga.

Lana la observó unos segundos perdiéndose en ese mar azul brillante que eran sus ojos – incluso con el abrigo puesto lo eres.

Vio a Joy perderse en sus labios y pensó que iba a ocurrir, pero no pasó nada. La antropóloga sonrió y suspiró intensamente – es bueno saberlo, Lana.

Intercambiaron direcciones al bajar del avión y Joy le recordó que tenía coche, que si necesitaba que la llevará a algún sitio sólo tenía que llamar. Lana le advirtió que estaría ocupada esa noche, pero que luego estaría bien quedar en algún momento. Joy le propuso llevarla a un museo de antropología donde tendrían sede provisorio, mostrárselo todo y que de paso pasará el rato con ellos si no tenía nada que hacer. Lana aceptó y el resto del equipo estuvo encantado con la idea de tener a la actriz entre ellos durante una jornada. La antropóloga no preguntó que era lo que la comprometía ese día por la tarde noche. Lana estaba segura de que ella lo sabía.

La morena abrió la puerta cuando tocaron en ella. Eran las once de la noche, muy tarde para la cena para dos que había pedido y que se había enfriado sobre su mesa. Incapaz de probarla se había vestido para ir a dormir. En el teléfono ni una señal de la rubia. No hasta que la recepción le avisó que una tal Emma Nolan la buscaba. Lana rodó los ojos, que gran técnica evasiva, pensó.

-Déjela pasar – dijo y colgó.

Espero sentada en el sofá a que tocara la puerta y cuando la abrió encontró a Jennifer con unas gafas de sol enormes.

-Sabes que ellos saben quién soy, ¿no? – le advirtió la morena dejándola pasar – no creo que tarden mucho en sacar una conclusión correcta, una rubia alta con gafas enormes y el alias de "Emma Nolan".

-No si le das al recepcionista un amigo llamado Franklin con el que conversar – retrucó la rubia tomando a Lana por la cintura y alzándola del suelo con un empujón en sus caderas, jadeó – vestida para ir a la cama con un pijama de sugestivo satén, me encanta la idea de rozarlo mientras te lo quito – su boca fue dejando besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de la morena.

-Si ibas a darle dinero, ¿para qué inventarte un alias?

-Por diversión – contestó Jenn mientras la sentaba en la cama y le quitaba la parte del arriba de su pijama – sin sujetador, maravilloso – dijo lamiéndose los labios y arrodillándose entre sus piernas, mientras la acercaba al borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué no has venido? – preguntó Lana – a cenar – aclaró al ver a Jenn mirarla con aspecto confuso.

-Contratiempos – reveló la rubia sin mayores explicaciones – no quiero hablar de eso.

-Pues puede ser que yo no quiera acostarme contigo – recriminó Lana.

Jennifer la observó - ¿Por qué estás así?

-Me has dejado plantada, ¿sabes? – le reprochó la morena – ni siquiera me has enviado un mensaje para advertirme.

-Lo siento, me quedé sin carga en el móvil – le explicó la rubia – tuve un poco de faena con la post-producción de los últimos episodios que estuve dirigiendo – Jenn vio como la morena meneó la cabeza y suspiró – venga, te juro que te lo compensaré – le aseguró.

Lana tragó saliva y dejó que Jennifer la volviera sentar en la cama - ¿Esta es tu forma de compensarme? – indagó.

-Sí, pero no la única – la rubia fue dejando besos por su cuello y antes de comenzar a lamer sus pezones con energía agregó – te prometo que cuando estés en casa este fin de semana voy a cuidar de ti mucho mejor.

Lana gimió ante la pasión con la que la rubia comenzó castigar sus pechos y curvó la espalda, derrotada por las ganas de su cuerpo. Por esa maldita esperanza que corría por sus venas aunque hoy mezclada con algo que parecía vergüenza. Se sentía avergonzada de ser tan débil, de dejarse hacer. Dolía y no era sólo la ansiedad del deseo, dolía en rincones que nada tenían que ver con la excitación de un encuentro sexual. Le dolía el amor que tantos años había protegido en su interior.

Al verla tensa, Jennifer le susurró en el oído – déjate llevar, mi preciosa morena – y ella solo suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos para no auto flagelarse por ser como era.

Jennifer descendió nuevamente hasta sus pechos y se quitó la camiseta antes de succionarlos en su boca, sintiéndose feliz al oír los jadeos de la morena y verla inclinar su cuerpo. Dejó un reguero húmedo hasta el ombligo de Lana y metió la lengua dentro notándola crisparse con todos los poros de la piel despiertos.

-¿Quieres que te haga mía con la lengua, mi Lana? – le preguntó antes de descender del todo y rozar sus labios en la intimidad de la morena. Lana sólo gimió intensamente y se movió unos centímetros colocando los pies sobre la cama y abriendo las piernas. Jenn le quitó el pijama y las bragas, Lana retomó su postura anterior exponiendo su sexo húmedo al cálido aliento de la rubia.

Jennifer bufó pasando un dedo por los labios mayores – Dios – siseó – es un manjar.

Comenzó a pasar la lengua desde abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez sintiéndose satisfecha de ver como la morena contoneaba las caderas para acelerar la fricción. Metió la lengua en el interior del sexo de la morena y la oyó gemir con satisfacción.

-¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo? – preguntó y la morena asintió rendida por las sensaciones de placer estallando por su cuerpo – le metió dos dedos en la boca – empápalos de saliva, voy a masturbarte mientras te follo con la lengua.

Lana lo hizo con una queja de placer partiendo intermitente de su boca. Jenn dejó lo que estaba haciendo solo para ver ese espectáculo tan sexy sintiendo un latido entre sus piernas. Cuando la morena soltó los dedos, contrario a lo que se proponía comenzó a lamerlos ella misma sorbiendo la humedad en ellos y empapándolos luego. Lana sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar, tenía tantas ganas de Jenn como un adicto tiene mono de su droga favorita, así que la atrajo hasta ella y le sacó la ropa con apuro.

-Yo también quiero masturbarte – gimió ansiosamente.

Jenn se colocó sobre la cama de lado y Lana hizo lo mismo, enredaron las piernas para adquirir una postura levemente más abierta y comenzaron a besarse mientras se masturbaban mutuamente. Como Lana estaba cerca del orgasmo, tardó poco en venirse en los dedos de Jenn, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo para calmar su cuerpo, siguió masturbando a la rubia ansiosamente y luego hundió sus dedos en el interior de su amante.

-¡Joder! – bufó Jennifer con potencia – fóllame, fóllame duro, mi vida.

Lana gimió al oírla y no paró de embestirla mientras se encaramaba en su cuerpo, meneando las caderas en sincronía. Sus lenguas se unieron enlazándose húmedamente y Jenn gimió ahogadamente en su boca al entrar en las primeras ondas del clímax. La rubia comenzó a menearse erráticamente por la fuerza del orgasmo.

-Sí – gritó deshaciendo el beso –sí, hermosa, hazme tuya, me corro, me corro.

Entró en un orgasmo intenso y no pudo ver que Lana dejó caer unas lágrimas arrasada por la emoción de verla tan perdida en sus manos. La morena se encargó de limpiarlas antes de que Jennifer se percatará y se dejó caer sobre ella. Se acariciaron suavemente durante unos segundos y la rubia suspiró aliviada cuando su cuerpo se relajó.

-Me encantas – le dijo con una sonrisa que Lana recibió de manera neutral - ¿vendrás mañana? – preguntó y la morena asintió – tengo que irme – la rubia se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Te marchas ahora? Es tarde – comentó la morena sin poder creérselo del todo.

-Sí, tengo un compromiso importante temprano por la mañana – Jenn no esperó demasiado para darle un beso a Lana y salir pitando – recuerda enviar las cosas a casa mañana, tendré una sorpresa para ti – le tiró un beso y salió.

Lana se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse tratando de no temblar demasiado. Se sentó en su sofá y comenzó a llorar sin poder parar.

-No puedo, no puedo más con esto – murmuró.

Entró en la ducha tratando de serenarse, pero el agua contrario a relajarla la enfureció y terminó por darle algunos golpes a la mampara de vidrio. Buscó en su teléfono y la hora la aplacó un segundo, pero luego no pudo evitarlo. La llamada sonó un par de veces y luego la voz de Joy se dejó oír.

-Lana…

-¿Puedes venir a por mí? – la voz quebrada de la morena decía mucho.

-Ahora mismo – cortó la llamada de inmediato.

Lana escribió en un papel durante unos minutos y cogió su maleta que casi no había tocado. Bajó a recepción para hacer el check out y le pidió al muchacho a cargo del turno que enviara la carta a una dirección a primera hora de la mañana. Se subió al coche que tenía las luces parpadeantes frente a la entrada, dejando la maleta en la parte de atrás primero.

Intentó sonreírle a la antropóloga, pero acabó lagrimeando sin poder evitarlo. Joy condujo una calle abajo buscando un aparcamiento y se detuvo.

-Ey – le dijo quitándose el cinturón – ven aquí.

Lana se lanzó sobre el hombro de la mujer y lloró enérgicamente – No puedo más – gimoteó – no puedo.

-No pasa nada, llora todo lo que quieras – Joy la mantuvo contra su cuerpo, abrazándola dulcemente y protegiéndola – no pasa nada, Lana.

-Lo siento – se excusó la morena – siento llamarte a cualquier hora – le dijo.

-Me enfadaría que no lo hicieras, Lana, te tengo muchísimo cariño y la pasamos estupendamente bien juntas, no quiere verte triste y si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo siempre lo haré.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan comprensiva siempre? – indagó la morena.

-Porque quisiera que alguien lo fuera conmigo cuando lo necesitara, quizás en el futuro te necesite, ¿acaso no lo has pensado? – Joy quitó las lágrimas de las mejillas de la morena.

-Intentas que te vea como una interesada para que no me sienta tan mal – aseveró la actriz sonriendo tristemente.

-Me da igual lo que pienses – Joy suspiró – cuando estés preparada podemos hablar de ello.

-No puedo hacer esto más – le dijo Lana – me duele cada vez que me quedo sola.

Joy suspiró y besó su frente – poco a poco, no te fuerces, si necesitas llorar, llora; si lo que necesitas es hablar, habla – siguió diciendo – si necesitas callar, haré silencio contigo.

-Gracias – Lana lloró durante unos minutos en los brazos de la antropóloga.

-¿Sabes que haremos? – propuso Joy – vamos a ir al hotel, dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sofá, mañana nos levantaremos pronto y desayunaremos algo riquísimo, luego iremos a pasar un súper buen día de antropología – sonrió con todos los dientes – vaya planazo, ¿eh?

Dejó que Lana se recostará en el asiento y viendo que no se ponía el cinturón quizás por estar distraída se inclinó para pillarlo, así podía ponérselo ella.

-Cinturón – dijo al ver como Lana se giraba hacia ella, pero se quedó quieta cuando la morena luego de observarla un segundo besó sus labios.

Joy pestañeó quedándose paralizada por el roce y Lana siguió observándola hasta que se inclinó nuevamente, tomando el letargo de la otra mujer como una puerta abierta. Rozó sus labios y notó el pestañeó de Joy antes de que comenzará a responder. El beso fue dulce y exploratorio como esos pocos que alguna vez había disfrutado con Jennifer, que no tenían nada de apetito y sólo eran tiernos. Joy parecía querer sólo besarla, no había segundas intenciones y Lana lo disfrutaba hasta soltar un pequeño suspiro durante el beso. Entonces la antropóloga retrocedió.

-No, Lana – anunció con una expresión de pena – no podemos hacer esto.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber la morena.

-Porque tú estás vulnerable y te sientes sola, no sería honorable de mi parte sacar provecho de esta situación – le acarició el cabello – me gustas, muchísimo – le confesó – eres preciosa y tan inteligente, pero tienes el corazón demasiado revuelto para agregar una carga más.

Lana cerró los ojos sintiendo mucha pesadez en todo su ser – lo siento tanto, Joy, no debería haber hecho eso, sé que tienes razón.

-No importa, fue un beso muy bueno, a pesar de las circunstancias – le puso el cinturón – anda, vamos a mi hotel a dormir y luego vemos que es lo siguiente de la lista.

Jennifer se levantó a la mañana para prepararlo todo. Tenía que encontrarse con Gerardo por primera vez en un tiempo. Quería hablar con él, sincerarse. Era hora de pasar página y empezar a pensar en hacer las cosas bien con Lana. Eso era lo que quería, ya lo había atrasado demasiado y podía notar como la paciencia de la morena se agotaba cada día. No iba a perderla, se lo juro así misma frente al espejo.

El timbre sonó y ella vio que la hora estaba muy lejos de ser la prevista para el encuentro con su futuro ex novio. Se acercó a la puerta y vio a un mensajero.

-Señorita Morrison, tengo una carta que proviene del hotel Park Lane con atención a su nombre.

-El hotel de Lana – susurró la rubia – sí, soy yo, ¿dónde firmo? – el joven le dejó firmar su Tablet y ella tomó el sobre lacado con el sello del hotel.

Lo abrió con las manos temblando, presintiendo que algo no iba bien.

"_Jenn_

_Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto. No puedo más. Cada ocasión que nos vemos, tus caricias me arden de manera más cruel, tus besos me están matando. No puedo tenerte y no tenerte, no puedo más. Sé que yo propuse este acuerdo, este juego, pero no quiero jugar más. Ya no quiero jugar. No te reprocharé por no poder cambiar tu vida por mí, pero déjame cambiar la mía por mí. _

_La vida me ha llevado a personas que me mostraron que quiero más, que merezco más. Tú también, mi amor. Porque te amo necesito soltarte hoy. Porque te amo, pero me quiero amar a mí más que a ti. Lo necesito. Necesito tener una vida donde exista más que un montón de sexo en las sombras, un montón de palabras de amor que envenenadas se pierden detrás de cada puerta que cierras delante mí. _

_Al escribirte esa nota y proponerte jugar, te dije que esperaba que las cosas fluyeran mejor, pero todo se quedó estático como cada vez. Tú vienes, me arrasas y te vas. Yo sólo me dejo porque me parece que algo es mejor que nada. O al menos eso me parecía hasta estas últimas semanas. Quiero amar y que me amen, que alguien pueda darme más que caricias, quiero conversaciones, ilusiones, quiero amor. Quiero construirlo._

_No puedo más, Jenn. Tengo que dejarte atrás. Nunca hemos sido lo suficientemente valientes como para ser lo que la otra necesita. Solo hemos sido un desvío de la realidad. Yo quiero ser una realidad. No me odies por no haberte dicho nada antes, pero quiéreme lo suficiente para aceptar mi decisión._

_Adiós, mi amor. _

_Lana" _


	10. 9- Los sentimientos que dije que

Noveno Secreto: Los sentimientos que dije que olvidaría, pero mentí.

Jenn se sentó en las escaleras que daban a su piso y siguió leyendo la carta de Lana hasta que le ardieron los ojos. En silencio, apenas respirando para sobrevivir. No se preocupó por la puerta abierta que dejó detrás en su piso, ni por la hora en que tenía convenido quedar con Gerardo. Se sentó y leyó aquel adiós en forma de carta hasta que rompió en llanto y en agonía. Los ojos rojos y ardiendo, las ganas locas de gritar y toda la represión que guardó en forma de rigidez entre sus hombros. Balbuceó un no con la carta contra su rostro, oliendo el suave perfume de Lana que se había pegado al papel durante el momento en que garabateó esas palabras para ella.

-No, por favor – exclamó llena de desazón – yo no quería – sacó su móvil en un intento absurdo por encontrar a la morena en línea, pero ni una sola seña. La última vez que estuvo conectada fue probablemente después de que ella la dejará. Llamó tres veces y tres veces saltó el buzón de voz. "Habla conmigo, por favor", tecleó en su chat, pero un solo tilde dijo que hablar con Lana no sería una opción.

Llamó al hotel y le dijeron que Lana se había marchado del sitio la noche anterior. Se enfadó y lanzó el móvil lejos. El pobre aparato dio un bote entre la pared y el suelo, pero no perdió su batalla, apenas ganó una muesca en una esquina. La llamada de Gerardo entró de lleno en la pantalla y Jenn escondió sus ojos entre las manos, con la carta arrugada entre los dedos. Incapaz de ponerse de pie.

El dueño de la llamada quería avisarla que subiría en unos minutos, pero al no ser atendido no se preocupó demasiado. Jenn era de las que a veces no atendían al móvil, se distraía y se olvidaba que lo tenía. Saludó al recepcionista y subió hasta la planta de Jennifer y allí fue cuando vio la puerta abierta, apenas apoyada contra el marco.

-¡Jenn! – llamó en voz alta, pero en el piso sólo sonaba el silencio. Comenzó a preocuparse - ¡Jennifer! ¿Dónde estás?

Tomó el teléfono y llamó al número que había marcado por última vez sin respuesta, se acercó a la puerta pensando en bajar o llamar a recepción cuando el tono de llamada el inundó los oídos.

-¿Qué…? – siguió el sonido hasta el rellano y luego al hueco de la escalera. Nada más abrir la puerta divisó a la rubia con el rostro escondido entre las manos y su móvil en el suelo. Lo levantó – Jenn – dijo y vio que su novia asomó sus ojos rojos entre los dedos - ¿qué ha pasado? – se acercó a ella con preocupación – me has dado un susto de muerte, te has dejado la puerta abierta y no contestabas.

-Lo siento – susurró Jennifer – no tenía las llaves cuando salí – se excusó.

-No importa – Gerardo se sentó a su lado – aunque algo me dice que no te importaban las llaves, ¿qué sucede? – Jennifer sollozó y negó con la cabeza – ¿Nada o no quieres decirme?

-No quiero o sí quiero, ya no sé – confesó ella.

-¿Qué es eso? – él señaló el papel que Jenn sostenía en sus dedos - ¿Por qué estás así?

-Es un adiós – reveló ella.

Gerardo suspiró - ¿Para mí?

-No, para mí – aseveró la rubia incapaz de no decirle la verdad a su por ahora novio.

-¿Para ti?

-Sí.

-¿De quién?

-De la persona más importante que alguna vez ha rondado mi vida – confesó Jenn mirándolo a los ojos y viendo la confusión ligera en ellos – y este es tu adiós, Gerardo, uno que debí haberte dicho hace tiempo, pero no tuve el valor.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – la voz del hombre sonó exageradamente rasposa, como si se hubiera quedado sin cuerdas vocales.

-Te engañé – le dijo ella – no sé cuántas veces te engañé o puede que la engañara a ella.

-¿Qué cojones? – Gerardo se puso de pie y la observó con los ojos llenos de confusión, de ira - ¿me fuiste infiel?

-Puede o puede que le fuera infiel a ella porque es a ella a quién llevo años amando en silencio – comentó la rubia sin preocuparse de los sentimientos de su novio.

-¿Llevas años amando a una mujer? Pero ¿de qué va esto? – el salvadoreño no podía no acertaba a entenderlo del todo. Esa era su novia, la mujer con la que tenía una relación durante años diciendo que ni lo amaba ni lo había respetado como pareja. Que era a una mujer a la que amaba y que él era el tercero en discordia desde su perspectiva.

-Lo siento, había pensado en decirte que no quería más esta relación, en buscarle los puntos bonitos, las buenas memorias y pedirte que lo dejáramos estar porque no me siento comprometida con nuestra pareja, era una excelente excusa, una real, pero a medias – Jenn vomitó cada palabras sin poder detenerse – lo cierto es que yo no te amo y amo a una mujer a la que he roto tantas veces que no puedo precisarlas.

-No quiero oír esto – dijo Gerardo – me basta con saber que me has engañado – se giró para marcharse.

-Haces bien en irte igual que ella, yo no valgo la pena – el hombre meneó la cabeza y suspiró – soy de lo peor.

-Ven, entra al piso, Jennifer – le pidió él – no hace falta que estés llorando donde todo mundo pueda verte.

-Qué más da.

-Lo dice la que siempre tiene temor de que al prensa la pille con el cabello despeinado – Gerardo rodó los ojos y la levantó de la escalera – te llevaré adentro y así tendrás una nueva razón para sentirte en deuda conmigo – caminó con ella del brazo – podrías haberme dicho esto antes de engañarme, te habría dejado en paz.

-Quise respetarte, te lo juro – le aseguró Jennifer – quise hacer las cosas bien y fallé cada vez.

-Por favor, no me des detalles – le pidió él sentándola en el sofá – es suficiente con tener estos _buenos cuernos_ – dijo las últimas dos palabras en español – ya no me agrada no pasar por la puerta como para saber el número de veces que me la pegaste con esa tía.

-Lo siento – aseguró Jennifer y le sonrió cómo pudo – te quise mucho y no te mentí cuando pensé que podríamos pasar juntos la vida, pero esto que siento me domina.

-Si te domina, ¿por qué no me dejaste hace tiempo y apostaste por ello?

-Porque me prometí olvidar que la amaba, estaba tan enfadada con ella por no elegirme en su momento que preferí asegurarle que la odiaría en lugar de admitir que la amaba igual que siempre – Jenn cerró los ojos – me conformé con una relación en la que tenía la puerta abierta por temor de que me volviera a lastimar y por la comodidad de tenerla igual, de alguna manera – suspiró profundamente - , pero la amo, la amo muchísimo y la necesito, pero parece que he llegado tarde y no tengo a nadie a quién culpar excepto a mí misma.

Gerardo la observó un momento sin hablar y luego se marchó del piso con un sencillo – adiós, Jennifer.

Jennifer fue al evento del día sólo deseando encontrarse a la morena, pero no hubo caso. Se lo había saltado deliberadamente. Por mucho que Jenn intentó comunicarse con Lana luego no pudo. Le dejó mensajes y audios en su chat y su buzón. Nunca hubo una respuesta. Sabía que Lana los leía, pero nunca respondía. Excepto por la única vez que le pidió que parara, que no podía seguir así. Destrozada por no poder verla, por no poder oír su voz, por soñar con su piel y sentir su aroma en cada aroma que la embargaba, no conseguía olvidar como Lana le había pedido. No podía olvidarla.

Comenzar a obsesionarse con saber de ella se volvió su impulso diario, su razón de ser. No podía hablarle por el veto que la morena le había impuesto, pero podía seguir sus publicaciones. Llegó a tener una obsesión total por verificar si estaba en línea o si había pasado mucho tiempo sin conectarse. Si la encontraba online se preguntaba por qué no le hablaría. Si, por el contrario, la encontraba desconectada la inquietud radicaría en dónde o con quien estaría. Y siempre las mismas preguntas: ¿No me echas de menos, mi amor? ¿Acaso nunca te acuerdas de mí de manera intencional o algún pensamiento traicionero no te inoportuna con el recuerdo de mi voz o mi mirada? ¿Por qué yo no dejo de pensarte, entonces?

Descubrió a Joy unos días después. Vio una foto en la que Lana posaba con esa mujer que le pareció preciosa y despertó su curiosidad, primero. Con el paso de las fotografías y los días, lo que despertó radicalmente fueron sus celos. No tenía idea de quién era esa tal Joy, pero Lana posaba a gusto a su lado y lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones los últimos días de esa semana. En demasiadas ocasiones. Veía los rumores en las redes como disparos a su corazón, pero peores eran los comentarios de la propia Lana. Como en una foto en que salían abrazadas y Lana escribió_: "Día antropológico con mi diosa de la luna particular"_ y lo coronó con corazones de varios colores. Supo por gente en las redes que la diosa en cuestión se llamaba Joy McGregor y efectivamente era antropóloga.

Echando la vista atrás, le terminó por recordar. La noche en que se reencontró con Lana en el evento, antes de salir al balcón la morena hablaba con una desconocida. Tenía que ser ella porque a Jenn la mujer le resultaba familiar. Lana quedando a tomar café, Lana yéndose a cenar y rechazando verla, todo parecía tener sentido. La amiga de la que siempre hablaba era esta tal Joy.

"_La vida me ha llevado a personas que me mostraron que quiero más, que merezco más:"_

Personas que le mostraron que quiere más, que merece más. Esa tal Joy es lo que Lana quería o merecía por encima de ella. Solo pensarlo le daba rabia y frustración. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que esperar tanto para intentar demostrarle a Lana cuanto la amaba?

"_Quiero amar y que me amen, que alguien pueda darme más que caricias, quiero conversaciones, ilusiones, quiero amor. Quiero construirlo."_

No con ella, no con ella. Eso le rondaba y molestaba tanto que le hacía daño en el pecho. ¿Por qué la prefieres a mí? ¿Por qué a ella la abrazas y a mí ni siquiera me hablas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Demasiados por qué y la misma respuesta: porque no supiste aprovechar las oportunidades, porque elegiste siempre la vía cómoda, disfrutar del momento esperando a que las cosas cambiarán naturalmente. Un error, un horror. Ahora que se daba cuenta cuánto extrañaba a Lana con cada segundo, con cada respiración, se reprochaba las veces que dejó pasar esos mismos segundos, esas mismas respiraciones sin decir nada.

Se reprochaba cada ofrecimiento inocuo de una noche y un montón de olvidos, se reprochaba las palabras que silenció o cambió por dichos o actos de perversión, de posesión. Se reprochaba en no haber contado a Lana que se pasó los 835 días hasta verla de nuevo añorando su sonrisa, se reprochaba el no haberle contado que estos últimos días que habían pasado desde su encuentro estuvo elucubrando serenamente el cómo comenzar juntas una vida. Se reprochaba el haber tardado tanto para decirle a Gerardo su verdad y luego soltársela de la peor manera. Se reprochaba no haberle permitido a Lana compartir sus desaciertos, no haberla hecho participe de sus miedos, el haber cerrado esas puertas a las que hoy la morena no quería acercarse y, por tanto, no podía enterarse que estaban abiertas de par en par.

Cuanto sin sentido, cuanta miseria. La suma de un montón de caricias sin palabras, de un montón de palabras que no tenían que ver con las que se guardaba para ella, un montón de besos llenos de desenfreno, pero sin la dulzura que ella sentía al ver a Lana. Sin atisbo de la verdadera necesidad que la movía, sin un ápice de la angustia que la descorazonaba al sentirla tan lejana. No podía vivir sin ella, los días pasaban y no paraba de llorar, de reprocharse y, sobre todo, no paraba de echarla de menos. La necesitaba.

Su coche le dio la bienvenida una mañana cualquier cuando puso rumbo a L.A., era un viaje de casi 5 horas en vuelo directo, así que trató de contentarse con respirar profundo y esperar. Leyó por encima una revista de promociones de la aerolínea y se concentró en mirar por la ventanilla el resto del tiempo. Se puso aquella lista de reproducción que llevaba mucho tiempo escuchando cuando necesitaba pensar en Lana algo que sucedía cada día. Nada más llegar a L.A. fue a su piso allí en taxi y luego cogió el coche. Tenía que ver a Lana.

Llegó a la zona donde residía pasadas las 4 y la vio marcharse en un taxi. La siguió por media ciudad hasta que la morena se detuvo frente a una cafetería de Avenida Rose. Lana se sentó en la ventana luego de saludar efusivamente a la tal Joy. Sonreía sin cesar y a medida que hablaban la mueca se incrementaba. Jennifer golpeó con los puños el volante con desespero, con ofuscación. Su respiración alterada predecía cada golpe y con un quejido dejó el último antes de poner rumbo al lugar del que había salido, la zona donde la morena residía. Esperaría a que regresaría. Necesitaba hablar con ella, ver sus ojos una vez más.

Lana estuvo fuera de casa más de lo que esperaba. Cada encuentro que tenía con Joy las cosas se dilataban más y parecían no poder parar de estar juntas. A veces la antropóloga la llamaba para saludar y podían quedarse hablando horas sin cesar, como si los temas no se agotarán ni las ganas de escucharse mutuamente. Al terminar el café pasaron por la oficina de la científica para buscar algunos informes que tenía que revisar para la mañana siguiente, pero le pidió que se quedara con ella a cenar. Cocinaron juntas, fue altamente agradable y entretenido. Una suerte de comida fusión entre glamour y ciencia, más una cena súper divertida.

Estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas, pero no de la que a Lana le interesaba. El incidente de su beso con Joy. La antropóloga había evitaba el tema desde que habían regresado a L.A.

Luego del postre, se sentaron a conversar en el sofá y Lana se animó a hacer algo que hasta ahora no había hecho de esa forma. Tomó la mano de Joy y la acarició suavemente. La antropóloga observó el gesto con aire curioso y luego la miró a ella. Correspondió a la caricia.

-¿No vamos a hablar nunca de ello? – le preguntó la morena.

-¿De ello? Si quieres hablar de ello estaría bien que lo dijeras con todas las letras – expuso Joy – quieres hablar del beso, ¿no?

Lana sonrió de medio lado – sí.

-Habla entonces.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te besé estaba vulnerable, pero cada día me siento más estable y mejor – reveló Lana – y lo cierto es que he recordado ese beso últimamente.

Joy sonrió y meneó la cabeza – no puedo dejar de admitir que eso me hace sentir muy interesada - Lana sonrió – y esa sonrisa es cautivadora…

-Pero… - agregó Lana.

-Pero ¿has hablado ya con Jennifer? – quiso saber la antropóloga.

-Sí que sabes cómo cortar el rollo, ¿no? – la morena suspiró bajando los hombros – vale, no he hablado con ella.

-¿Por qué? Necesitas cerrar esa página de tu vida si pretendes comenzar a escribir en una nueva – aseveró Joy – no puede haber más puntos y coma entre ustedes dos, o vas por ella a por todas o la dejas ir.

-Me cuesta, ¿vale? – Lana levantó la voz – me cuesta mucho pensar en verla de nuevo.

-Y eso es porque aún no estás sana aquí – Joy señaló el corazón de la morena – fueron muchos años, Lana y yo también tengo uno de esos, ¿sabes?

-Lo siento – se disculpó la morena –a veces estamos tan bien que no puedo evitar dejarme llevar.

-Si supieras cuanto me reprimo cada vez que estás cerca, tendrías lastima por mí – confesó la antropóloga haciendo sonreír a Lana – cada ocasión me resulta más difícil no lanzarme a esos labios tan atrayentes que tienes, no fantasear.

Lana arqueó una ceja - ¿fantaseas conmigo? – sonrió.

-Fantaseo contigo, pero de muchas formas, no sólo como imagino que imaginas – explicó la castaña – fantaseo con la idea de pasar muchos momentos especiales contigo, me gustas muchísimo y adoro tu manera de reír – admitió – tu forma de mirarme cuando me pongo pesada con mi trabajo o cuando digo tonterías pedantes.

-Eres encantadora siempre – Lana sonrió – y también me gustas – dijo y luego se mordió el labio.

-No hagas eso – Joy suspiró profundamente – no hagas eso, por favor – se mordió el labio también.

-Ni tú – le pidió la morena.

Joy pasó su dedo por los labios de Lana deshaciendo la mueca – anda, te llevo a casa que hoy pronosticaron una tormenta bastante intensa.

Joy condujo hasta la casa de la morena hablando sobre una oferta que tenía Lana, dándole su opinión sobre el personaje con la que la estaban tentando. Al llegar a la puerta, la tormenta comenzaba a dar sus primeros brincos sobre el cristal del coche.

-Tienes que entrar allí dentro ahora mismo, Lana – le advirtió la antropóloga – no quiero que te mojes.

-No me gusta que conduzcas con este tiempo sobre nosotras – se quejó la morena.

-Son unos minutos y estaré en casa, te juro que te llamo nada más llegar – le aseguró Joy y vio como Lana se resignaba – anda, marcha.

-Vale – Lana se acercó a la mujer y le dejo un dulce beso en la mejilla que hizo que Joy cerrara los ojos – hasta luego, entonces.

Se giró para marcharse, pero una mano la detuvo. Al darse la vuelta, la forma en la que la antropóloga la observaba hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, pero ese pequeño estallido no tuvo importancia en el momento en que los labios de Joy alcanzaron los suyos. Se besaron unos segundos con ternura y finalmente la antropóloga la soltó con una sonrisa que Lana correspondió.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó la morena.

-Un beso no va a matarme – Joy se acercó a Lana y la besó – puede que dos si, pero ¿quién pudiera resistirse?

Lana meneó la cabeza y besó los labios de Joy una última vez – si mueres avísame, me gustaría un último beso antes – le guiñó el ojo y salió del coche.

La morena entró en casa y suspiró con una sonrisa permanente en los labios. Lola vino a recibirla.

-Hola pequeña – Lana la acarició - ¿esperamos a que llame Joy y nos vamos a dormir?

Lo que no sabía era que desde su coche, en silencio y oscuridad, Jennifer Morrison había observado la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la desesperación a flor de piel. Con todos esos sentimientos que tan celosamente había guardado brotando como un padecimiento atroz.

Unos minutos más tarde, Lana sonreía al teléfono – me alegra saber que estás bien, ya en casa – dijo – está cayendo la tormenta del año - escuchó la contestación sin dejar de sonreír – vale, Buenas noches, diosa de la luna – cortó luego de escuchar el correspondiente "Buenas noches, chica del balcón".

Suspiró a gusto consigo misma. Su vida iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, lo presentía. Lo que no pudo predecir fueron los golpes a su puerta principal que le dieron un susto casi de muerte. Se acercó despacio y recriminándose el no haber puesto la cadena al llegar, por el camino pilló el móvil dispuesta a llamar al 911 si aquello era una amenaza. Observó por la mirilla y pestañeó varias veces sin creérselo.

En medio de la lluvia, empapada de pies a cabezas y con los ojos hinchados estaba Jennifer Morrison. Abrió lentamente la puerta por la confusión que le caminaba por el cuerpo. Se quedaron mirando, una bajo una lluvia que caía como un castigo, otra en el reparo de su rellano sin saber quehacer.

-Jenn – susurró Lana intentando escoger las palabras - ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-No puedo más, no contestabas mis llamadas – confesó la rubia – y yo de verdad, Lana, de verdad que no puedo.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo vivir sin ti – la rubia soltó un lloro que pudo oírse perfectamente a pesar del trueno que sonó en la lejanía – no puedo, Lana y tú – se tomó el cabello que mojado caía desparejo y desalineado sobre su rostro – tú estás pasando página con esa mujer.

-Yo… - Lana quería decir algo más, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Te vi – la rubia apretó los ojos como si quisiera olvidar una imagen en su cabeza – las vi besándose.

-Yo lo siento, Jenn.

-No, ¿por qué? – Morrison hizo gesto de desasosiego – yo no tengo nada que reclamar, nada, sólo vine porque tenía que verte, que suplicar.

-¿Suplicar?

-Sólo necesito un poco de atención – pidió la rubia.

-Jenn tienes que salir de la lluvia, estás empapada, ven aquí debajo – indicó Lana.

-No, da igual, me da absolutamente igual la lluvia – parecía que la rubia quería castigarse así misma – me da igual, apenas si puedo respirar desde que me enviaste esa carta.

Un rayo se vio en el cielo todo lo largo que era y las iluminó. El sonido que produjo luego estremeció a la morena.

-Es peligroso estar aquí fuera – dijo, pero Jenn no pareció estar escuchándola, divagaba en su propio rumbo.

\- Te juro que te amo, te amo con todo lo que soy, Lana – soltó con la voz quebrada– te dije que te olvidaría, pero mentí, te amé cada día un poco más desde esa primera vez.

-No tiene sentido hablar de esto aquí afuera, entra por favor.

-No, sé que no merezco nada, pero, por favor, por favor – la desesperación era patente en la voz de Jennifer – déjame mostrarte que puedo hacer mucho más de lo que hice hasta ahora.

-Jenn, tienes que calmarte y entrar – le suplicó Lana – por favor, mira cómo estas.

-No puedo dejar de pensarte, yo te amo tanto, mi amor – al apelativo le siguieron un montón de lágrimas que se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia – te necesito, Lana.

Consciente de que a Jennifer lo único que parecía importarle era ella, Lana dio dos pasos a la intemperie mojándose bajo la lluvia torrencial – Jenn, cálmate – volvió a pedirle.

Y, entonces, Jennifer pareció reaccionar por fin – estás mojándote – dijo.

-Es lo que intento decirte desde que te he abierto la puerta – Lana sonrió suavemente.

-No te mojes, por favor – le pidió Jenn.

-Entonces, entra conmigo – Lana tiró de ella y ambas por fin consiguieron llegar al interior.

-Lana – empezó Jennifer – por favor.

-No, mírate – la morena suspiró observándola – estás hecha un desastre – reveló – tienes que darte una ducha caliente o te enfermeras.

Empujó a la rubia al baño de invitados y le indicó que hasta que no se diera un baño caliente, no hablarían. Ella hizo lo propio en su lavabo personal. Al salir encontró a Jenn en la escalera sentada muy quieta con Lola intentando llamar su atención alrededor en vano. Se sentó a su lado y Jenn la miró a los ojos. Lana pasó sus dedos por dos surcos bajo los de su compañera, meneando negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes? – preguntó.

-Desde que leía tu carta no consigo dormir una sola noche completa – confesó la rubia con tristeza – si estoy despierta te echo de menos y dormida sueño que te pierdo, pero cuando me despierto es real y sigo echándote de menos.

La desazón de Jenn invadió el corazón de la morena – necesitas dormir.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No, necesitas dormir, luego hablaremos, cuando tu cabeza esté despejada – le dijo la morena – cuando te des cuenta de lo peligroso y extremadamente dramático que es soltar confesiones en medio de una tormenta eléctrica – sonrió para sosegar su comentario.

-Lo volvería a hacer, duele demasiado no tenerte cerca – le aseguró Jenn.

-Ven, vamos a dormir.

-Pero ¿vas a dormir conmigo? Sólo quiero sentirte cerca, no podré dormir si no estás a mi lado – suplicó la rubia.

-Vamos – la morena la condujo hasta su habitación y la acunó hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida.

La observó en sus brazos, vulnerable y perdida, sintió tantas cosas ambiguas que no pudo precisar lo que sentía. Ganas de que la noche no terminará, ganas de salir corriendo, ganas de que el día no llegará, ganas de escuchar lo que Jenn tenía para decir. Se durmió recordando las mismas cuatro palabras: "Yo te amo tanto…".


	11. Una conversación que debió suceder

**10- Décimo Secreto: Una conversación que debió suceder hace mucho**

Jenn despertó de repente producto de una pesadilla de esas que no se entienden bien, pero que parecen aterradoras. Tenía entumecidos los brazos de conservar la misma postura por demasiadas horas. Su cabeza le pulsó severamente por las horas que había pasado en extrema ansiedad y estrés el día anterior. Todo su cuerpo se quejó cuando ella llevó su mano a la cabeza para aguantar el dolor mientras trataba de entender dónde estaba.

-Ey, ey – Lana le habló suavemente – tranquila – dijo con voz somnolienta.

Jenn pestañeó un segundo y olvidó sus dolores, las migrañas, la tensión. Se acercó a la morena mirándola intensamente. Sus manos recorrieron el rostro de Lana como si estuviera insegura de que fuera real.

-No hay pesadilla que pueda superar esta realidad – comentó sosegadamente – no hay sueño que pueda superarlo tampoco – se inclinó hacia ella buscando sus labios.

-Jenn – Lana suspiró y la detuvo – tienes que calmarte.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que Lana no estaba interesada en besarla y se hizo hacia atrás – lo siento, me deje llevar por la emoción de tenerte tan cerca.

Lana se estiró en la cama y acarició su rostro suavemente – anoche estabas demasiado fuera de ti, Jennifer – explicó – no podía dejarte así, me preocupabas.

-Anoche – Jennifer hizo un gesto de pena – tú y esa mujer…

-Esa mujer y yo nos besamos – terminó la morena – y no te lo digo para lastimarte, sólo soy sincera.

-¿Estás…? – la rubia hizo una mueca con los labios – bueno, está claro que estás interesada en ella, pero ¿están saliendo? ¿Es tu pareja?

Lana suspiró – Joy y yo nos conocimos hace un tiempo y he estado pasando mucho tiempo juntas últimamente – confesó – aún no puedo decir que somos algo todavía y eso que viste anoche fue nuestro primer beso intencional.

-¿Intencional? – aunque no quería saber Jenn no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

-Bueno, la besé hace unas semanas, pero me rechazó y fue algo honroso de su parte – explicó – porque yo estaba débil y dolida – no mencionó el por qué, pero el rostro de Jenn mostraba que sabía leer entrelineas – eso me hizo interesarme aún más.

-¿La quieres?

-Sí – Lana la observó y notó el dolor en el rostro de la rubia – la quiero, es una gran mujer y una gran amiga, por supuesto que la quiero y además me atrae – confesó -, pero si quieres saber si estoy enamorada de ella, la respuesta es no, no lo estoy.

Jennifer suspiró con fuerza y con cierto alivio – vale, eso quiere decir que no te he perdido.

-Tampoco me tienes – Lana la observó un segundo – no me siento como me sentía, sé que te amo, pero no puedo hacer esto, siento mucha inseguridad.

-Lo sé, pero al menos sé que tengo una oportunidad de demostrarte que hay más que lo siempre has visto – sentenció la rubia.

-Tienes competencia, Jenn – le advirtió la morena – no te lo digo por presumir, sino porque realmente ella me agrada mucho – al ver las lágrimas agolparse en los ojos de Jennifer, se disculpó – lo siento, solo intento ser tan honesta, pero dejemos esta conversación.

-Está bien, me parece que necesito saberlo – replicó Jenn - he jugado mucho contigo, Lana, y, aunque la última vez no estaba tan dispuesta y hubiera querido más, no te lo deje saber, me subí a tu propuesta sin rechistar.

-Y lamento ser yo misma la que haya terminado por romper ese acuerdo – Lana se levantó de la cama en la que permanecían recostadas – anda, te prestaré algo de ropa y desayunaremos.

Jennifer se puso de pie y sonrió – gracias, Lana, pero quisiera seguir hablando de esto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas estaban frente a dos humeantes tazas de café y la rubia le pidió a Lana alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

-Igual es que estás cansada todavía – expuso Lana – espero que estar bajo una lluvia torrencial no tenga nada que ver – dijo sin notar que ella era la única que hablaba - ¿has comido bien estos últimos días? – preguntó sin obtener respuesta y se giró con la pastilla en la mano, viendo como Jenn la miraba sin pestañear - ¿Jenn? ¿Me oyes?

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ella? – inquirió la rubia sin responder ninguna de las preguntas de Lana, como si no le importaran - ¿de Joy?

-¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de eso? – la morena hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

-Sí, quiero que hablemos de eso – la voz de Jenn sonó firme, sin lagunas.

Lana suspiró y le acercó las tostadas – come algo antes de tragarte esa pastilla o te sentará mal – notando como le hacían caso, se sentó frente a su compañera de desayuno – Joy es diferente, no pertenece a este mundillo que es tan nuestro, no se guía por las estructuras, es libre y racional, pero muy comprensiva y apasionada.

-¿Te gusta el hecho de que no pertenezca a la industria del espectáculo?

-Sí, no se rige por los estándares que nos obligan a seguir normalmente – sonrió de medio lado – eso lo vuelve todo mucho más natural.

-¿Por eso no te molesta que las redes especulen sobre ustedes dos? – quiso saber Jenn.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Puede que estuviera indagando sobre tu relación con esa antropóloga – la rubia se sonrojó al decirlo y Lana se rió meneando la cabeza – vale, es que salías con ella en tus fotos y yo estaba como loca por saber de ti – entonces fue Jenn la que meneó la cabeza –es obsesivo y lo sé.

-Un poco – reveló Lana.

-Me estaba volviendo loca porque no querías hablar conmigo – confesó Jennifer – te necesitaba más de lo que necesité a cualquier otra persona jamás.

-Tardaste un poco, ¿verdad? – Lana hizo un gesto con los hombros – no importa de todas maneras.

-Tienes razón, Lana – admitió la rubia – te llevo necesitando años, pero no he hecho nada por conseguir demostrártelo, lo que he hecho es hacerte creer que no me importabas o que sólo quería jugar, sexo.

-No importa, yo sé que a tu manera me quieres, aunque era muy duro que me dejarás en medio de la noche para regresar con tu novio – había una mezcla de decepción y cinismo en el tono de voz de la morena.

-Ex – los ojos de Lana se quedaron prendados de la claridad de la mirada de Jenn – ex novio – aclaró – lo deje cuando recibí tu carta.

-¿Lo dejaste?

-Iba a dejarlo de todas maneras, Lana – le explicó la mujer – de hecho, iba a dejarlo esa mañana porque quería preguntarte si te gustaría avanzar.

-Oh – la morena se quedó confusa.

-No, no te lamentes por lo que hiciste, lo entiendo – expuso Jennifer – ahora mismo no me merezco mucho más que esa reacción – la rubia se mordió el labio – aunque la verdad estaba tan jodida por tu adiós que se lo solté todo, es una suerte que ser un "cornudo" le parece demasiada mala reputación porque ya estaría por todos los medios – hizo una pausa – aunque me da igual.

-No creo que sea tan malo, aunque me sorprende que a ti no te importe – comentó Lana.

-Sin ti me da todo igual, Lana, creo que quedó claro con mi espectáculo de anoche – la rubia suspiró – no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, no puedo pensar siquiera.

-Esto es difícil para mí, Jenn – dijo la morena con una mirada triste – el dolor que sentí, la decepción que sentí estos últimos tiempos fueron reales, no puedo simplemente dejarme llevar así nada más.

-Lo sé y por eso – Jenn se acercó y acarició sus hombros – necesito que me permitas una sola cosa más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Llevarte a cenar, Lana – le pidió la rubia – déjame que te invite a cenar esta noche, déjame contarte cada pensamiento que tengo para ti, déjame convencerte de darme una última oportunidad.

-No sé – contestó Lana.

-Por favor – Jenn insistió - por favor, Lana, sé que no merezco pedirte mucho, pero son solo tres horas de tu vida, por el amor que sentiste por mí alguna vez, solo eso.

Lana suspiró – que vayamos a cenar no significa nada – señaló.

-Lo sé – aseguró Jenn – te prometo que lo sé, sólo quiero hablar de nosotras.

La morena suspiró - Si es que eso existe todavía.

Jennifer entendió su escepticismo y sufrió en silencio porque tenía claro que era una consecuencia de toda su deslealtad hacia Lana, de cada vez que le dio la espalda o la lastimó conscientemente. Aun así no se amedrentó.

-No me has dejado caer anoche, me has cuidado a pesar de todo – comentó – eso no puede significar nada.

Jennifer le dio una dirección a Lana antes de marcharse y le hizo una última pregunta.

-¿Le dirás algo a Joy?

Lana hizo una pausa antes de responder – Joy y yo siempre hemos sido sinceras, creo que es lógico que lo haga.

La rubia se marchó en su coche señalando que la esperaría a las 7 en el restaurante elegido. Lana se sentó en el sofá y trató de pensar como contárselo a Joy exactamente. Un poco después marcó su número.

-¡Ey, chica del balcón! – saludó la antropóloga.

-¡Hola, diosa de la luna! – le respondió.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Joy.

-Bien, bueno, he tenido una noche rara – confesó sin saber cómo decirlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te has arrepentido de lo que pasó? – cuestionó la antropóloga.

-No, en absoluto – refutó Lana – me ha gustado lo que pasó en realidad, pero algo sucedió luego y creo que debo contártelo.

-Hazlo – le sugirió Joy.

-¿Puedo ir a verte? – le pidió la morena.

-¿Tan grave es? – cuestionó Joy – para que quieras verme cara a cara, digo.

-Por favor – insistió la morena.

-Ven, estoy en el departamento de antropología, ya sabes cómo llegar hasta mi despacho.

Lana tardó unos 35 minutos en entrar por la puerta de Joy y nada más verla sonrió. La castaña se levantó y se acercó a darle un beso en cada mejilla.

-Me asusta esta insistencia por verme – reveló – siéntate, Lana, ¿quieres un café o un té?

-No, estoy bien – la morena se sentó donde le indicó Joy – quería hablarte de algo que pasó.

-¿Anoche? – Lana asintió – pues suéltalo – le sonrió comprensivamente la antropóloga.

-Jenn apareció en casa anoche – confesó la mujer.

-Anoche, ¿con la tormenta? – preguntó Joy.

-Sí, aunque ya estaba en la zona residencial cuando empezó – le contó Lana.

-Eso quiere decir que nos vio, ¿verdad? – expuso Joy y Lana asintió - ¿estaba enfadada?

-Más bien desesperada – reveló Lana – estaba tan fuera de sí cuando abrí la puerta, ni siquiera me dejaba hablar.

-Imagino que no debe ser fácil ver a alguien que quieres con otra persona – Joy suspiró con una mueca que mostraba preocupación y algo de comprensión por la actitud de la otra mujer que se interesaba en Lana.

-No lo es – la morena sonrió de forma triste.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Sí, pero me ha invitado a cenar para hablar bien esta noche – le contó la actriz.

La antropóloga sonrió – me parece bien que vayas – dijo – necesitas entenderte con ella.

-¿No te molesta? – quiso saber Lana.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué nos besamos? – Joy hizo un gesto con los hombros – un beso no sirve de mucho si tu corazón no está en el mismo lugar que el mío.

Lana sintió que debía aclarar algo rápidamente y tomó las manos de Joy sobre la mesa – aún no se bien dónde está mi corazón, pero no está con ella precisamente ahora mismo.

-Lo sé, soy consciente de lo dolida que estás con ella, Lana – la antropóloga le sonrió – y me alegra tu honestidad – le confesó – quiero aclarar que lo que siento por ti sigue estando presente, pero que también soy consciente de que debes hacer lo que te haga feliz, conmigo o sin mí.

Lana sacudió la cabeza – no me lo pones fácil, siempre eres tan excepcional como persona.

-Bueno, puedo ser la persona más especial del mundo y eso no significaría que te tengas que enamorar de mí necesariamente, ¿sabes? – explicó Joy.

-Es increíble – dijo Lana entonces – es increíble porque ahora parezco una de esas niñas de secundaria que se debaten entre el chico que guapo que las maltrata y el chico que las quiere, pero no consiguen querer.

-¿Eso me convierte en el chico feo? – preguntó Joy – acabas de perder puntos a lo loco.

Lana se rió con fuerza – para fortuna de tu enorme ego, la belleza no es un punto a pensarme entre ustedes dos.

-Lo sé, no eres una tía superficial – expuso la antropóloga.

-Eso y que tú eres – Lana rodeó el escritorio ante la mirada atónita de Joy y colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja – muy bella.

Joy notó como Lana se proponía besarla y habló antes – no sé si es una buena idea hacer esto.

-No lo sé tampoco – Lana colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Joy – y entiendo que no quieras, pero que sepas que realmente me gustaría hacerlo.

Joy se levantó de su silla y la tomó de la cintura estrechándola contra su cuerpo, besándola dulcemente. Lana cerró los ojos ante el contacto y se sintió estremecer cuando los labios de Joy presionaron más intensamente los suyos. Reparó en cómo temblaba controlando a duras penas su respiración.

-Me dejas sin aire – la morena abrió los ojos al oírla hablar y la vislumbró mirando su rostro con fascinación – y no solo lo digo por este beso tan profundo – acarició su mejilla tiernamente – eres tan bella, Lana.

La morena sonrió – este beso ha sido especial, muy especial.

-Y, por ahora, debe ser el último entre las dos – declaró la antropóloga – me gustaría ser tu amiga si no soy yo tu elección – le explicó – me gustas como persona y me gustaría pensar en que siguiéramos siendo cercanas aunque no sea de esta manera, por eso no debemos enredarlo más.

Lana asintió – lo entiendo.

-Será difícil y pienso estar cerca de ti, mostrarte mis intenciones – Joy acarició una vez más el rostro de Lana -, pero quiero que te sientas libre para elegir lo que amas por sobre lo que te conviene.

Lana meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro - ¿Por qué? – preguntó - ¿Por qué eres tan especial?, ¿tan diferente?

-Porque cómo muchos ya cometí mis errores y no sólo me costó a la mujer que amaba, sino que faltó poco para que me cueste a una buena amiga – señaló la antropóloga – tuve suerte esa vez, no quiero volver a arriesgarme – Joy la soltó y se volvió a sentar.

Lana le sonrió – que fortuna la mía.

-¿Mañana quieres venir a beber un trago conmigo y los chicos? Michael ha destilado el mejor tequila de L.A. según él – la antropóloga hizo una mueca de interés – habrá snacks.

-Hecho – Lana rodeó el escritorio y le sonrió tirándole un beso al aire – hasta mañana.

-Ciao – saludó Joy y se dedicó a su trabajo para no pensar en nada, era lo que siempre hacía.

Mientras caminaba hacia afuera, Lana se cruzó con algunas personas del grupo de Joy que la saludaron amigablemente. Especialmente Max, la mejor amiga de la antropóloga. Había algo en su sonrisa amable que hizo que Lana recordará las palabras de Joy. _"No sólo me costó a la mujer que amaba, sino que faltó poco para que me cueste a una buena amiga"_. Lana no parpadeó, pero fingió no sorprenderse con esa auto revelación. Si es que no se equivocaba, ¿qué habría pasado entre ellas?

Llegó a su cita a la hora prevista y se sorprendió de ver que Jenn ya llevaba media copa de vino.

-¿Dijiste a las 7? – le preguntó la morena - ¿o me he equivocado?

-No, no te has equivocado – le explicó la rubia – quería estar aquí cuando llegaras para recibirte y al final he llegado cuarto de hora antes.

-Y por el vino bebido estimo que estás algo nerviosa, ¿no?

-Sí – admitió Jenn – sí que lo estoy.

Lana se sentó y un camarero trajo una copa para ella – no veo por qué estar nerviosa, sólo soy yo.

-Porque eres justamente tú es que estoy nerviosa, Lana – Jenn le sirvió un poco de vino y levantó la copa – tú eres la mujer más increíble que pude conocer alguna vez y con la que llevo soñando desde ese mismo momento.

Lana chocó su copa con la de Jenn - vas directa al grano, ¿no?

-Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, al menos eso creo yo – aseveró la rubia -, pero si quieres puedo parar de decir tantas cosas de momento.

-No hace falta, está bien, sólo era un comentario – Lana sorbió un poco del vino afrutado.

-¿Has hablado con Joy? – preguntó Jennifer.

Lana asintió – sí – contestó – le he contado y, siendo sincera, nos hemos besado – vio como Jenn hizo una mueca extraña -, pero luego me ha dicho que es último beso que me daría por ahora.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Jenn.

-Porque quiere que aunque no seamos nada romántico, podamos seguir siendo amigas pase lo que pase.

-Es inteligente, lástima que yo creo que nosotras difícilmente tengamos esa opción – comentó Jenn.

-Lo sé – estuvo de acuerdo la morena – ha llovido demasiado.

-¿Qué se siente? – preguntó la rubia – tener opciones, digo.

-No me estoy regodeando por eso, si es a lo que te refieres – comentó Lana – es más duro que grato – confesó – la anterior ocasión en que ha sucedido, de haber sabido que tenía otra opción no hubiera dudado un segundo en mi elección.

-¿Te refieres a antes de casarte con Fred? – inquirió Jenn.

-Sí.

La rubia sonrió – es bonito saberlo.

-¿Aun me culpas por eso? – indagó Lana.

-En absoluto – respondió Jennifer sin dudar – es más, debería disculparme por mi actitud contigo todo este tiempo, por como lleve las cosas sobre todo al comienzo, mi necesidad de vengarme por algo en lo que había tenido parte de las responsabilidad.

-Te sentías y veías tan herida, todo por esconder mis sentimientos, por no ser valiente– expuso la morena – creo que nunca me lo pude perdonar.

-Lo siento, actué como una cretina – Jennifer suspiró – sé que no lo sabías, no sabías que yo estaba enamorada de ti y sé que quisiste cambiar las cosas cuando fuiste consciente, pero no te deje porque pesaba más mi orgullo herido.

-Lo sé, aun así siento no haberte dicho lo que sentía antes de casarme con él – Lana se mordió el labio – lamento todos los días no haber hecho las cosas diferente.

-En ese caso somos dos las que lamentamos no haber hecho las cosas diferentes – Jenn sonrió con pena – pude decirte la verdad y no lo hice, puede pedirte que empezáramos de nuevo y no lo hice, a cambio me encerré en mi misma y en el dolor que me causaba sentirme inferior a él.

-Tú nunca lo fuiste, Jenn – le aclaró la morena – tú nunca estuviste por debajo de nadie en mi vida.

-Ahora lo sé, pero en ese momento sólo podía ver el brillo de tu anillo y pensar que él tenía tu compromiso, tu promesa de amor eterno – señaló la rubia – me sentí tan despreciada que no podía más que lastimarte para dejar de sentir que no tenía tu amor, aunque doliera.

-Yo te amaba muchísimo en ese momento, cada gesto de desdén me rompía el corazón – Lana suspiró – lo que pasó entre nosotras fue lo que terminó con mi matrimonio.

-Lamento haber sido tan cruel y provocar un fracaso en tu vida – Jenn se disculpó al saberlo.

-No, ese fracaso estaba destinado a ser, culparte sería una negación – expuso la morena – estaba casada con él, pero amaba a otra persona con todo mi corazón – le dijo – no podía funcionar fuera como fuera.

Jennifer suspiró – si no hubiera sido tan capulla habría aprovechado esa oportunidad.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, soñaba despierta contigo todos los días – Jenn se sinceró – después de llorar en mi coche luego de hacerte el amor en aquel camerino…

-Follarme más bien – aclaró la morena con una sonrisa que no era hiriente, más bien resignada.

-Ya, pero siempre te di algo de mi amor, aun en mis momentos más desagradables – expresó la rubia – siempre estuve loca de amor por ti aunque entiendo que no puedas creerlo porque lo ocultaba con mi mejor esfuerzo – comentó antes de continuar – después de llorar ese día en el estudio me marche mi casa a seguir llorando y empecé a soñar contigo, aún lo hago.

-Pensé que esa era la primera vez que habías estado detrás de esos líos y conquistas que tanto gustabas comentar – indicó Lana.

-No, en esa ocasión estaba demasiado dolida y tu aroma aún perduraba en mí – reveló – no podía dejar de llorar y de recordar lo mucho que te amaba, me abracé a la almohada y lloré hasta dormirme, al despertarme me debatía ente la soledad y la ira – la rubia suspiró – lamento cada palabra que te dirigí con desprecio, con antipatía, como las veces que te abordé aunque no quisieras.

-Nunca opuse mucha resistencia como habrás notado – Lana bufó – me resultaba imposible evitar que lo hicieras, pero no importa, ha pasado mucho más luego de eso – respondió la morena.

-Sí, tantas oportunidades desaprovechadas por este cobarde idiota que puedo llegar a ser – declaró la otra actriz - fue como cuando te marchaste a UK – confesó Morrison – esa llamada me destrozó el corazón y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no correr a buscarte.

Lana hizo un gesto de desazón – me hubiera gustado saber eso en un momento diferente a este.

-Me hubiera gustado ser fuerte y poder decírtelo – Jenn se atrevió a sobrepasar la línea tomando la mano de Lana – esta conversación se merecía ver la luz hace años, desde el primer día – suspiró – si hubiera sucedido nos habríamos ahorrado años de infelicidad.

-Pero no lo hicimos, ya no vale la pena perseguirse con eso – señaló la morena – no se puede volver el tiempo atrás.

-Es cierto y por eso no pretendo volver a ese pasado, lo que quiero es volver a empezar si tú me lo permites – le expuso Jennifer – dame una oportunidad, mi amor, te prometo que te demostraré cuanto te amo – Lana guardó silencio solemnemente – te prometo que te daré todas las razones que no te habrían hecho falta en el pasado.

-Tendrías que tener mucha paciencia y no tendrías garantías – advirtió la morena.

-Me sobran las ganas y estoy preparada para mostrarte cómo puedo hacerte feliz, para darte mi amor aunque no me elijas, incluso para dejarte pasar si no he llegado a tiempo para que me correspondas – le aseguró la rubia.

-No sé cómo materializar lo que me pides, Jenn – le expuso abiertamente la morena.

-Sólo dame tiempo, tiempo para pasar juntas, tiempo para mostrarte mi verdadera cara, mi verdadero corazón – la rubia e sonrió – sólo eso, mi hermosa Lana – dijo - ¿me darás ese tiempo?

Lana suspiró – lo haré.

El resto de la noche lo pasaron con una charla amena y muchas sonrisas agradables. Jennifer llevó a Lana hasta su casa unas horas después. Se bajó del coche y la acompañó a la puerta. Se miraron un momento y Lana pensó que Jenn le daría un beso, pero a último momento besó su mejilla, dejando a la morena sorprendida.

-Buenas noches, Lana – le dijo muy suavemente – gracias por esta noche y por los momentos por venir.

-Pensé que ibas a besarme – comentó la morena al verla caminar a su coche.

-Oh no, tú me darás el próximo beso y sólo si me lo merezco de verdad, sólo si me eliges – Jennifer le sonrió – hasta pronto, amor de mi vida.


	12. Una canción por cada espina

**Décimo primer Secreto: Una canción por cada espina.**

El taxi se detuvo frente al Smithsonian y Lana bajó de él sin demasiado protocolo. Había quedado en pasarse por la noche de snacks y tequila destilado de Michael. Entró en el edificio y la seguridad la saludó como si fuera una habitual. Quizás lo era. Había estado en ese sitio unas cuantas veces y ya era la Señorita Parrilla que pasa a ver a la jefa de Antropología Lingüística. Por el pasillo se encontró a algunos de los internos de Joy que ya estaban de carácter festivo y, contrario a otras veces en que se mostraban tímidos, la saludaron efusivamente acompañándola con el resto.

-¡Ey! – una entusiasta Joy se acercó a ella y la abrazó – aquí está Lana – dijo.

-Y tú pareces un poquito más alegre de lo normal, ¿no? – la morena sonrió al ver a la mujer negar con poco convencimiento.

-Es que este tequila está muy bueno – le aseguró finalmente.

-El mejor de la ciudad – anunció Michael – ven Lana y compruébalo tú misma.

El hombre le sirvió un chupito y Lana tuvo que reconocer que era un muy buen tequila, uno muy puro – Entiendo por qué te han gustado estos tragos – le aseveró a Joy.

-Tú mejor come snacks y no bebas sin nada en el estómago como la jefa – Max puso delante de ella unas patatas.

-¿Por eso estás así de alegre? – le preguntó la morena a su amiga y ella sólo asintió – menos mal que hoy tenías que llevarme a casa.

-Yo te llevaré, Lana – le aseveró Max – no te preocupes, tú bebe con Joy todo lo que quieras.

-¡Muchachas! – anunció Cam, la jefa general de Antropología, entrando por la puerta –tenemos un desafío.

Todos empezaron a vitorear - ¿Quiénes se han atrevido? – le preguntó Vincent.

-El departamento de Investigación Industrial quiere la revancha de su fracaso de la última vez – explicó Cam y todos abuchearon – sábado por la mañana, he aceptado – todos vitorearon con ánimos.

-¿Revancha de qué? – le preguntó la morena a las mujeres.

-Béisbol femenino – contestó Michael – nuestras chicas y las becarias son las campeonas invictas del instituto.

Lana abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Joy - ¿Juegas béisbol? – la antropóloga asintió son una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-Bueno, nunca hablamos – los jóvenes becarios y Michael comenzaron a hacer alusiones de doble sentido y la antropóloga agregó – de deportes – aclaró meneando la cabeza y la abuchearon llamándola aburrida.

-A veces no hablamos de nada – comentó Lana sabiendo que los haría celebrar y así fue.

-No les des alas – le sugirió la antropóloga – luego no cesarán con las indirectas.

-Podemos darles verdaderas alas cuando tú quieras, preciosa – comentó Lana asombrada de su propio atrevimiento y vio como Joy meneaba la cabeza. Fuera el alcohol o el jolgorio, o sólo la aparente belleza extrema que apreciaba en esta Joy desinhibida de hoy, pero si otra fuera la situación no volvería a casa esta noche.

Pasaron el resto de la noche bebiendo y tonteando la una con la otra. Al final ambas estaban sentadas en un sofá de la segunda planta, tomándose de las manos y conversando alegremente.

-¿Así que según los muchachos tú eres la estrella del equipo de béisbol? – cuestionó Lana.

-Eso dicen – comentó Joy enlazando sus dedos con los de la morena.

-¿Sabías que mi padre jugaba béisbol? – inquirió Lana.

-Lo sé, aparece en la red – comentó la antropóloga – era muy bueno.

-Lo era, siempre le he tenido mucho cariño a ese deporte y a quienes lo practican – Lana sonrió y vio como Joy no podía contener su sonrisa.

-¿Quiere decir eso que me querrás más al verme jugar?

-¿Me invitarás a verte jugar? – quiso saber la morena.

-Esperaba que quisieras acompañarme, más bien contaba con ello – comentó Joy y acarició la mejilla de Lana, el alcohol las desinhibía sin dudas - ¿vendrás?

-No me lo perdería por nada – Lana movió la cabeza y los dedos de Joy terminaron en sus labios, así que los besó – puede que te anime y puede que si lo haces bien te recompensé – le dio otro beso en la yema de los dedos índice y mayor.

Joy soltó aire y tragó saliva - ¿Qué clase de recompensa?

-Un beso – Lana sonrió – te voy a dar un beso.

-No nos vamos a besar – aseveró Joy mirándola de lado – ya te lo he dicho.

-No, tú no me vas a besar – Lana se puso de pie saliendo de la caricia – yo haré lo que quiero y lo que quiero es besarte – le aseguró – si bateas muy bien te voy a besar y sé que no vas a batear mal, no te atreverías a perder.

-¿Tan segura estás? – inquirió Joy.

-Tanto como sé que te encantaría besarme ahora – Lana sonrió de medio lado.

-Eres mala – la antropóloga se puso de pie y tomó a Lana por la cintura - ¿Por qué me torturas así?

-¿Por qué tú me torturas así? – contestó la actriz – desde que me besaste, cuando te veo, sólo puedo pensar en eso.

Joy la abrazó contra su cuerpo y susurró en su oído – lo que quiero es que pienses en eso no sólo cuando me ves – posó sus labios en el cuello de Lana – será entonces cuando no pararé de hacerlo jamás.

Lana le dio un poco de espacio moviendo el cuello y se dejó llevar por esos labios que estaban interesados en explorarla.

Un carraspeó se oyó y las mujeres se separaron. Todo el grupo de Joy estaba mirándolas desde el pasillo con los ojos enormes y unas sonrisas socarronas.

-Desde luego a veces no hablan – comentó Michael.

Max se adelantó sonriendo – lamento interrumpirlas, pero hemos de abandonar el edificio porque ya es hora de cierre – luego agregó - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Lana? ¿O las llevo a las dos a algún sitio?

-Estoy mejor – dijo Joy – creo que puedo conducir.

-Por supuesto que no – Cam fue tajante – o te vas con Max o te vas conmigo.

-Vale – la antropóloga sabía que sería inútil discutir – pues voy contigo y Max que lleve a Lana que le queda de paso.

Lana la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó siguiendo a la mujer hasta su coche en el aparcamiento. Conversaron sobre lo extraño que le parecía a Lana que tuvieran vía libre en un instituto tan prestigioso para una noche de juerga. Max le dijo que si no fuera por Cam sería imposible, pero tener a su favor a la directora general era una fortuna de la que solían todos sacar provecho. Cam inclusive. Cosas sencillas como la vista gorda a juergas o experimentos no protocolares.

-¿Cómo acaba una psicóloga con un grupo de antropólogos? – indagó Lana.

-Los antropólogos estudian procesos y aspectos que también se corresponden con los análisis psicológicos y sociológicos – explicó la otra latina – y les resulta importante tener a alguien que les aporte una visión más consciente, más humanista de la evolución – la mujer hizo una mueca – también sirve que la directora de antropología lingüística te recomiende.

Lana sonrió y luego hizo una pausa - ¿Tú y ella…? Joy quiero decir – aclaró – han tenido una relación en el pasado, ¿verdad?

-¿Te lo ha dicho? – quiso saber Max.

-No, pero sugirió que tenía una relación pasada con la que casi pierde una buena amiga – expuso Lana – así que era cuestión de hacer cuentas y sumar como la miras a veces.

-¿Cómo la miro? – Max la observó de reojo – no la miro de ninguna forma.

Lana sonrió – tranquila, yo entiendo bien lo que es querer a alguien en silencio.

-No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación – Max sonrió y Lana sonrió con ella – es extraño.

-Todo en mi vida es extraño, últimamente – le confesó Lana.

-Sólo quiero pedirte algo aunque no sé si me corresponde – dijo Max.

-Dime, da igual – le pidió Lana.

-No la lastimes, se honesta siempre con ella, es una buena mujer – pidió Max.

-Lo haré.

**Lana se despertó al día siguiente** con un ligero dolor de cabeza que se acentuó cuando dio unos pasos hacia la sala, después de asearse.

-Madre mía, Michael – se quejó en voz alta a un ausente antropólogo - ¿Qué tenía esa cosa? – se estiró luego y bufó un pelín – ¿Qué debería beber? ¿Café? ¿Un litro de paracetamol?

Llamaron a la puerta y se giró hasta ella abriéndola sin fijarse quién estaba del otro lado.

-¡Jenn! – dijo al ver a la rubia.

-Buenos días – le dijo Jennifer y luego hizo una mueca – tienes mala cara.

-Dolor de cabeza – expuso la morena.

-¿Mal dormir?

-Un tequila demasiado bueno – explicó Lana – y muy puro sobre todo.

-¿Has estado de tragos?

-Con el grupo de Joy – Lana fue honesta -, pero el tequila lo destiló uno de ellos así que no sólo estaba muy bueno, sino que era de los fuertes.

Jenn no hizo ningún gesto al respecto - ¿me dejas entrar?

Lana se hizo a un lado – por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y decidí saludar – comentó la rubia y viendo la mirada de la otra mujer agregó – vale, vine a verte – suspiró – te echaba de menos.

Lana sonrió – yo también, Jenn.

-Ven aquí – la rubia la tomó de la mano y la hizo sentar en la barra de su cocina – vamos a curar ese dolor de cabeza.

-Bien, Dra. Morrison, ¿qué recomienda? – preguntó Lana.

-Hay dos posibilidades claras – comentó la rubia – un muy buen desayuno o la infalible pastilla de paracetamol – levantó un dedo – recomiendo empezar por el primero y luego vemos si te hace falta el segundo.

Lana sonrió al ver a Jenn rebuscar en su nevera sin mayores miramientos y con un sencillo permiso como búsqueda de aprobación. En poco la rubia había preparado huevos y bacón, tostadas con mantequilla y kiwi en porciones pequeñas. Más un café mitad cafeína, mitad descafeinado y leche de avena.

-Y te tomarás este dulce brebaje de electrólitos y minerales – agregó una bebida isotónica a su lado – lo más probable es que estés algo deshidratada.

Lana se rió al ver el plato ante ella - ¿Y tú no comes?

-Ya desayuné – reveló Jenn – sólo te acompañaré en la mesa – dijo sentándose frente a ella.

Y lo cierto es que a Lana el desayuno le sentó estupendo, comenzó a sentirse mejor a medida que comía y bebía. El dolor fue cesando poco a poco y la compañía de Jenn le dio un agregado al momento.

-¿Qué quieres hacer luego? – dijo dándole un sorbo a su bebida isotónica.

-¿Qué quieres hacer tú? – le preguntó Jennifer.

-Tú viniste hasta aquí así que sorpréndeme, Morrison – rebatió la morena - ¿o es qué has venido sin planificar nada?

Jennifer sonrió – Por supuesto que tengo planes – aseveró – tengo una lista de cosas que quiero hacer contigo hace tiempo así que claro que los tengo, tengo planes para cada día de mi vida si es contigo.

Se quedaron mirando un momento y Lana finalmente meneó la cabeza - ¿Estás segura que eres tú o también necesitas un desayuno fuerte?

-Soy yo y no estoy borracha, ve a cambiarte –Jennifer sonrió – informal, corazón, bien informal.

-Vale – aseveró Lana saliendo de la vista de la rubia y tardando unos minutos en volver.

-¿Lista? – le preguntó a la morena.

-¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Lana.

-San Clemente – reveló Jenn – sí, la isla – señaló antes de que Lana le preguntará más – vamos.

La llevó hasta el coche y emprendieron la huida hasta la Isla de San Clemente. Pusieron algo de música y conversaron todo el camino. Jennifer le confesó a Lana que siempre había querido visitar las playas y el muelle de esa zona, y que le gustaría compartir con ella ese momento. A la morena le gustó la sensación de ser elegida de manera particular.

Llegaron hasta la playa principal que estaba casi desierta por la época del año que era y eso les permitió caminar tranquilamente todo el recorrido. Jennifer la tomó de la mano a mitad de camino y Lana tuvo que morderse el labio para dejar de sonreír. Todo era nuevo, demasiado diferente. La rubia decidió que era una buena idea caminar por el muelle y parar frente a un embarcadero a tomar una infusión o un café.

Se sentaron a ver las olas vibrar en el horizonte. Lana observaba todos aquellos barcos quietos, apenas bamboleándose con el ritmo del mar.

-Hay muchos barcos en esta zona – comentó.

-Es una zona muy popular entre quienes navegan por la costa del Pacífico y aquí hay muchas personas influyentes a las que tener un yate les levanta el estatus – la rubia hizo una pausa – o eso es lo que creen – sonrió.

-¿Deberíamos tener un yate? – quiso saber Lana.

-¿Deberíamos en plural? – comentó Jennifer – creo que te ha traicionado el subconsciente, mi preciosa morena.

-Sabes de lo que hablo – rebatió Lana – digo de si necesitamos un chute a nuestro estatus.

-¿Te gustan los yates en primero lugar? – cuestionó la rubia.

-No, pero dudo que a todos estos tíos de aquí les gusten los yates – precisó la morena.

-Me da igual el estatus, prefiero que si tenemos algo – lo dijo a posta en plural para remarcar sus intenciones – sea algo que las dos disfrutemos más allá del estatus social.

-¿Qué sería algo que las dos disfrutaríamos? – le preguntó Lana.

-¿Una cama King Size? – preguntó Jenn con una sonrisa divertida y Lana le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Hay que ver lo poco sutil que eres – dijo sabiendo que era solo un broma.

-Sabes que no hablo en serio – le aclaró la rubia – yo creo que las dos disfrutaríamos más de un vehículo por tierra que de uno por mar, quizás una cabaña en las montañas con mucho espacio verde – siguió hablando – puede que incluso nos resultara más interesante ahorrar para viajar mucho.

-¿De dónde salen todas esas ideas? – le preguntó Lana.

-Te he observado por años, Lana – aseveró Jenn – disfrutas mucho de viajar sea por aire o por tierra, disfrutas mucho más de las caminatas en espacios verdes o de las caminatas en general que de andar en un barco al sol, quizás eso para alguna vez aleatoriamente.

-¿Qué más has observado sobre mí?

-Que te gusta caminar como dije – empezó la rubia.

-Y por eso me has traído a la playa a caminar – inquirió la morena.

-Que te gustan los espacios verdes amplios porque en ellos puedes salir a pasear con tu mascota.

-Muy intuitiva – agregó Lana.

-También que prefieres el arte o el teatro, pero eso no veo como pueda comprártelo y traerlo a casa – expuso la rubia -, pero podríamos tener una enorme biblioteca decorada todos tus cuadros favoritos – a Lana le pareció que Jenn entraba en un ensueño particular – y con los míos también – suspiró – quizás un sofá de dos cuerpos donde pudiéramos recostarnos a leer justo a un lado de la chimenea con el calor de los leños alcanzándonos y crepitando en el silencio – hizo una pausa – tu voz comentándome que este libro no te parece tan especial como pensaste o, lo contrario, que es una maravilla.

Jennifer se giró y vio a Lana observarla con ternura – es una fantasía preciosa y creo que me conoces mucho más de lo que pensé.

-Lo hago – Jenn estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla de Lana – lo hago, sé que no merezco este tiempo que me dedicas, pero si puede servirme para demostrarte que hice mucho más que desearte estos años.

-Me halaga mucho que quieras mostrarme ese lado tuyo – Jenn le tomó la mano y se la besó dulcemente – y debo confesar que nunca te he visto este lado romántico, supongo que lo tapaba muy bien tu lado posesivo y visceral.

-Puede – Jennifer pagó la cuenta y se acercó a Lana ofreciéndole la mano - ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el muelle? Te haré unas imágenes para tus redes.

-Sólo si te sacas una conmigo que sea para mí – le pidió Lana poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar a su lado – Jenn – llamó la atención de la rubia – solo quería comentar una cosilla – susurró – con un sofá de dos cuerpos puede que no necesitemos una King Size.

Jenn hizo un gesto de indignación – Lana, no seas cruel.

-Lo siento, lo siento – la morena sonrió y luego se disculpó con un gesto de hombros quedándose en silencio un momento – en realidad sí que lo lamento, lamento el comentario.

-No es para tanto, sólo era una broma, ¿no?

-Lo era, pero es inadecuado, esta situación a veces me hace sentir incomoda – explicó Lana y Jenn frunció el ceño – no es algo tan bueno que dos mujeres hermosas se porten bien conmigo, es increíble, pero injusto porque no deseo que ninguna de ustedes salga lastimada.

Jenn sintió un íntimo deseo de proteger a la mujer que amaba, ella la había metido en eso por su cobardía - ¡Ey! ¡Lana! Creo que tanto Joy como yo somos conscientes que no pueden haber dos ganadoras, no podemos tenerte las dos – la rubia se sinceró – y creo que ambas querremos que tú seas feliz con quien elijas.

Lana sonrió y se separó de ella – gracias, eres un encanto.

-Ahora, deja de evitar esa caminata – le recriminó la rubia – ¿o es que ya te cansaste?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la morena ya estaba corriendo hacia el muelle – la última en llegar paga la cena – gritó y Jennifer soltó una gran risa.

Cenaron en casa de Jennifer a la luz de las velas y la rubia se tomó el tiempo para cocinar para su amor, algo que a Lana le pareció encantador. Conversaron sobre tantas cosas que la tarde-noche pasó volando. Cuando se sentó en su cama por la noche, no pudo evitar pensar en lo perfecto que lo había pasado con la rubia y en lo difícil que se tornaba este asunto con una Jennifer que desconocía apareciendo en escena. La rubia había sido tan cortes con ese beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse.

**-Entonces – Bex hizo una pausa del otro lado de la línea** – hay dos tías peleando por ti.

-Hay dos mujeres intentándose ganar un hueco en mi vida, un hueco que las dos tienen ya – explicó la morena.

-Pero ellas quieren más, quieren todo – Bex sonrió al oír el suspiro de Lana – ¿tan difícil es decidir?

-Lo es, sobre todo porque a una la amo muchísimo desde hace años, pero por ahora no me hace sentir segura y tengo la mala manía de esperar el "pero" en algún punto de su estrategia – luego hizo una pausa antes de agregar – la otra me encanta, me atrae, habría caído en sus brazos hace tiempo, pero…

-Pero no es Jenn – Bex terminó la frase por ella – no es la que amas.

-No, no lo es – Lana bufó – y me enfada ser tan dependiente de Jennifer.

-No lo seas, libérate – le sugirió su amiga – déjala ir y deja a que vuelva sola.

-Eso ya lo hizo – le reveló Lana.

-No, no hablo de una separación real, hablo de algo más emocional – oyendo el silencio en Lana siguió hablando – hablo de que te dejes llevar con Joy y experimentes mejor lo que sientes con ella.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que me acueste con ella? – la voz de Lana alcanzó un pico agudo repentinamente.

-Eso o lo que tú veas, tampoco la podrás obligar.

-No puedo y no creo que ella quiera tampoco – Lana sonrió de medio lado – estimo que ya has elegido tu lado de la acera.

-Sin dudas – la pelirroja no se inmutó al aseverarlo – yo siempre voy del lado en el que creo que mis amigos estarán mejor y a ti, Lana, te he visto llorar en mis brazos por Jennifer – le expuso – te vi tragarte el desamor y el abandono, incluso dejar tu país por un tiempo para poder estar mejor, razones por las que hoy no te atreves a dar el paso con ella.

-No conoces a Joy tampoco – rebatió Lana – no sabes si será mejor o peor, aunque posiblemente no sería tan malo.

-Pero lo poco que me has contado me gusta cómo te trata.

-Jenn intenta hacer las cosas bien, ¿sabes? – volvió a rebatir Lana.

-Y tú solo haces una cosa que es defenderla – cortó Bex - ¿no te has dado cuenta? No dejas de excusarla, creo que aunque te niegues has elegido.

Lana suspiró agresivamente – no lo he hecho, quiero darme la oportunidad de elegir por primera vez, Jenn es importante, pero Joy ha sido increíble conmigo – se mordió el labio – es una elección tremendamente difícil.

-Deja que pase el tiempo, ve cómo se comportan las dos, ten en claro lo que te pasa en cada ocasión y, sobre todo, déjate llevar, no te reprimas tanto ni te culpes, ambas saben lo que hay – concluyó Bex.

-Lo sé, tengo que relajarme más.

-En el fondo, sé que te gusta que te quieran las dos – Bex sonrió al notar ligero malestar en Lana del otro lado de la línea – vamos, un pelín interesante debe ser.

-No tanto como imaginas, aunque es cierto que me hacen sentir especial, pero preferiría pensar que no tendrá consecuencias negativas.

-Venga, Lana, disfruta más y sufre menos – le pidió Bex.

**Y allí estaba, quizás porque quería disfrutar más**, quizás porque Joy había sido muy dulce dedicándole el home run, quizás porque se veía muy sexy con su uniforme de béisbol o por lo que fuera, pero no había podido evitar empotrar a Joy contra el lateral de la tribuna y besarla profundamente. La forma en la que el beso se había compuesto de un roce de labios hasta una exploración intensa, coronado de jadeos y calor, la hacían sentir maravillosamente bien. Le gustaba, joder, claro que le gustaba Joy. Eran tan atractiva y sexy, tan diferente. Su cuerpo le enviaba una señal clara de que quería tenerla y su mente no ayudaba. Lo único que latía a destiempo era su corazón, que no parecía acabar de colarse en esa red, pero que por milésimas de segundos parecía latir también por esa mujer preciosa.

Joy la soltó un segundo – Lana – jadeó casi sin voz – no sé ni cómo sigo respirando luego de esto.

Lana besó la piel de la mejilla de Joy cercana a su boca – no me pude resistir – murmuró.

Joy soltó aire y con un empuje voraz la giró siendo ella quién tomará la voz dominante de este nuevo beso, provocando que la morena gimiera en su boca. El beso era intenso y sentido, sus lenguas se rozaron húmedamente, Lana deseó estar en cualquier lugar menos en un estadio al aire libre. El beso se fue calmando y la antropóloga suspiró al abandonar su boca.

-Me encantas, Lana – sentenció acariciando la piel de su rostro – eres tan hermosa y tan increíble.

-Tú me encantas a mí también – Lana apoyó la frente sobre la de Joy – siento haberte abordado de esta manera.

Joy negó – estimo que mi home run te gustó mucho.

-No fue el home run, fue la manera en la que me miraste mientras corrías hacia la siguiente base – Lana acarició el cabello de Joy – como si yo fuera tu inspiración.

-Y es que lo eras, me sentía orgullosa de poder demostrarte todo lo que representas para mí con un gesto cotidiano, porque eso era lo que quería que entendieras – la antropóloga tomó su mano y abandonaron la posición tan íntima en la que estaban – tú me diste la fuerza y el deseo de cambiar mi rutina de algo normal a algo extraordinario, siempre he querido crecer por mí, por mi propia realización y, ahora, siento que podría crecer por ti también, sólo por volver a ver la felicidad en tu rostro, esa alegría con la que tú me mirabas mientras corría.

Lana se acercó a la boca de Joy y la besó castamente – eres extraordinaria, Joy McGregor, cualquier mujer moriría por estar a tu lado.

Joy solo sonrió – no quiero a cualquier mujer.

**Lana volvió a casa sintiendo que su corazón**, aunque no se lanzaba del todo, consiguió dar unos pasos hacia Joy esa mañana de sábado. Su cuerpo y mente estaban alborotados y ahora también su alma parecía unirse un poco más a la fiesta de la mujer de cabello color café y ojos preciosos.

Al llegar a la puerta de la zona residencia, el guardia la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Han dejado algo para usted, Señorita Parrilla – le entregó la caja pequeña – lo ha traído su amiga, la otra actriz, la Señorita Morrison.

Lana abrió los ojos y pestañeó mirando aquella pequeña caja envuelta – Gracias, Santiago – saludó al hombre y se marchó hasta su casa.

Depositó las llaves del coche por cualquier lugar y abrió el paquete con curiosidad. Había una nota dentro y debajo un USB.

"_Lana_

_Hoy te estoy echando de menos especialmente y he querido compartir un secreto muy personal contigo. ¿Quieres saber cómo supe que habían pasado exactamente 835 días desde que nos vimos por última vez cuando nos reencontramos en el Smithsonian? Este USB contiene la clave de mi aparente buena matemática. Nunca he sido buena con los números excepto cuando se trata de ti, aunque tuve una forma menos exacta y más emocional de contar los días. Es que los conté uno por uno, pero también los cante. _

_Creerás que soy una obsesiva, pero por cada día que no estuviste, por cada espina que sentí en mi corazón por tu falta y por haberte causado dolor, escuché y sentí una canción._

_Este es el playlist de mi amor por ti. ¿Es muy inmaduro? ¿Es muy de adolescente? No lo sé, pero quizás es que siempre te he querido con la inocencia del primer amor. En parte lo eres, ese amor que llega y hace que todo lo demás no tenga importancia, deje de tener sentido. Te quise y te quiero así desde que te conocí. Soy muy mala para mostrarlo, lo sé. Por favor, escucha la última canción, la de hoy._

_Tu rubia que te ama"._

Y el corazón de Lana volvió a latir, dos veces en un solo día, de manera especial. Puso el USB en su portátil y vio la lista enorme. Jenn la había llamado "Mi secreto". Había dentro 862 canciones y Lana reconoció las fechas de cada día desde su última llamada. Escuchó la primera canción con la quimera de la nostalgia y el desasosiego de ese momento. La letra le suplicaba "enamórate de alguien más", Jennifer le suplicaba que se enamorara de otra persona, que la reemplazara o que la ignorara, que no sería capaz de olvidarla, que nunca la había dado por perdida. Las canciones iban de un montón de sentimientos diferentes que Lana supuso que revelaban el estado de ánimo de Jennifer en cada día que pasaba. Desde estar desesperada de desamor con un "abrázame como si nunca me hubieras perdido la paciencia, dime que me quieres más de lo que me odias todo el tiempo y que aún eres mía", hasta esos días en que la ironía de la situación la obligaban a estar frustrada de celos: "por más que quiero arrancarte de mi vida ya no puedo, mis gemidos están mudos sin tus dedos, ya no puedo seguir imaginándome tu boca en otros besos". Algunas hablaban de amor, otras de desamor, de nostalgia, de tristeza, de deseo: "Soy la pólvora, tú eres el fusible, sólo añade algo de fricción. Eres mi extraña adicción". Lana echó la cabeza para atrás y se dijo inundar por las melodías tan diferentes sintiéndose tocada por cada palabra que se decía en ellas, con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y una sonrisa continua. Jenn nunca la había olvidado, ni siquiera cuando estaban lejos una de la otra. Le había dedicado más que un sentimiento cada día.

Levantó la vista cuando un par de horas habían pasado. Allí había música para al menos 3 días completos y ella pensaba que tenía que escucharlas poco a poco, todas y cada uno de ellas, se lo debía a su hermosa rubia.

-Que difícil me lo ponen las dos – se quejó en voz alta.

Decidió que iba a escuchar esa última canción siguiendo el consejo de Jennifer. Sonrió al escuchar la melodía y las palabras.

"Por fin usaré todo el coraje que he guardado para confesarte lo que nunca pude hablar. Quiero convencerte, pero no quiero arriesgarme a perderte y que te quieras ir porque siempre que te miro yo nunca sé muy bien que decir

Acuérdate de mí por si tu corazón busca algún dueño, o si quieres un beso en algún sueño, o si quieres más noches de las que no te den ganas de dormir.

Acuérdate de mí que para mí tú siempre vas primero. Yo soy discreto pero igual te quiero, perdón si no he sabido cómo hablarte de lo que siento por ti.

Acuérdate de mí cuando alguien más te haya olvidado. Yo me acorde de ti siempre que estuve enamorado. Si tú no estás amor, si tú no estás amor, ¿Dónde me quedo yo?"

El mensaje era directo y se podía leer a Jenn en cada silaba. Por un lado su deseo de cambiar las cosas, ese coraje que por fin se atrevía a poner delante de Lana para decirle lo que sentía en realidad, lo que quería decirle desde siempre. La búsqueda de perdón por no poder cuidarla cuando debía haberlo y la súplica final de sentirse perdida sin ella.

Lana dejó escapar muchas de sus lágrimas y se lanzó todo lo larga que era en el sofá, con esa canción, la del día, la que Jenn quería dedicarle especialmente en bucle. Pensando cada palabra, asimilando cada letra, sintiendo como iba fundiéndose con ella.

-No me lo ponen nada fácil – dijo colocando su mano sobre sus ojos y centrándose en la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados.


	13. El cansancio

**Décimo Segundo Secreto: El cansancio**

Lana subió al coche y siguió escuchando el playlist de Jenn. Se había vuelto una costumbre habitual, cuando tenía tiempo para escuchar algo de música seguía por dónde se había quedado. Una a una iba escuchando las canciones y suspirando o sonriendo al sentir cada palabra de amor que esa hermosa rubia que llevaba años en su corazón y en su vida. Quizás Bex tenía razón y este era un síntoma más que demostraba que ya había escogido entre Jenn y Joy, pero ella no se atrevía a asegurarlo ni mucho menos a dar el paso. Se conformaba diciendo que no tenía una elección segura porque Joy era alguien tremendamente atractiva e interesante y que elegir entre ella o la rubia, por tanto, no era tan sencillo.

La verdad es que era consciente que lo que la paralizaba era, en parte, temor. Tenía la mala costumbre de esperar que Jenn metiera la pata y le diera una excusa para dejarla pasar. Lo estuvo esperando las dos primeras semanas y Jennifer no había hecho nada reprochable, excepto portarse dulcemente con ella, comprensivamente. Sin ninguna presión. Sólo disfrutaron del tiempo juntas y nada más. Alguna caricia esporádica, algún abrazo, algún arrumaco un poco más intenso, pero no pasaba de allí. Había una línea que ni ella, ni Joy pasaban. Lana veía como dividía sus días entre una y la otra, y juraba que había momentos en los que realmente estaba completamente hecha un desastre, incapaz de saber cuál de las dos era más perfecta. Con las dos se sentía a gusto, se divertía, tenía cosas en común. Algunas incluso las tenían en común las tres, como el amor por los animales o los libros.

Este era uno de esos pocos días en que no había quedado con ninguna de ellas. Su agente le organizó una reunión con una productora para una audición y ella estaba feliz. Volver a trabajar le parecía estupendo, quizás el tener una rutina más normal la ayudara a tomar una decisión que se estaba dilatando ya demasiado.

**Jennifer se sentó en su sofá y suspiró mirando la hora**. Había llamado a Lana para quedar aquel día y le dijo que no podía, que tenía un compromiso. No es que fuera algo anormal, era una rutina en las dos semanas que pasaba tratando de conquistarla, pero empezaba a pesarle mucho el tener que compartirla con Joy, el no saber qué haría la morena. Sobre todo el pensarla en sus brazos. Ahora podía sentir en su propia piel el desplante que había significado para Lana que la dejara sola noche sí, noche no, por "tener compromisos". Normal que no se sintiera segura de elegirla con lo mal que se había portado con ella. Pero le pesaba de todas maneras, cada día un poco más. Sintió que las paredes se cerraban a su alrededor y necesitó un trago con urgencia.

Anduvo por la ciudad de aquí para allá sin encontrarse a gusto para parar en ningún sitio hasta que llegó a un viejo mesón con estilo irlandés escondido en una calle pequeña. Ingresó quedándose aún más a gusto con el aire sosegado y un pelín más elegante de lo que esperaba. Era esa clase de lugares que podría ser su lugar. Jenn se sentó en la barra y respiró profundamente.

-Buenas noches – el barman era un hombre fortachón de nariz algo rojiza, rubio y de ojos claros, sin dudas tenía raíces europeas - ¿qué le pongo, Señorita?

-Whisky con hielo – anunció ella sin mayores palabras.

-¿Alguno en particular? Hay Jameson, Redbreast, Tyrconnell y Killbeggan – comentó el hombre preparando el vaso y el hielo.

-¿Killbeggan? – contestó ella elevando los hombros.

No quería ponerse a preguntar que sería mejor porque se permitía el placer del whisky en contadas ocasiones como para analizarlo, era como uno de esos secretos que compartía casi que con ella misma o con una panda de desconocidos como en este bar. Disfrutaba del whisky, de su sabor añejado y fuerte, de esa sensación de calidez que despertaba en su garganta.

El hombre le llenó el vaso a la mitad y con una simple mueca de asentimiento, la dejó sola con su whisky y sus pensamientos.

-Es una buena elección – Jenn giró la cabeza hacia la voz que delató a su silencio repentinamente – los otros dos son buenos aunque no están a la altura de Killbeggan a mi parecer y Redbreast es para momentos en los que se está más divertido que silencioso.

Los ojos de Jenn estaban clavados en una figura demasiado inesperada en una noche como esta. Aunque no la conocía personalmente más que de vista, la conocía muy bien. Joy le sonrió levantando su whisky. De todos los bares de Los Ángeles, de todas las noches de la vida, de todas las bebidas posibles, ambas habían acabado convergiendo a la misma elección una vez más. ¿Qué probabilidad hay de coincidir tanto?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Jennifer como si no estuviera segura de estar viendo bien o no.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo – fue la respuesta de la antropóloga.

-Pensé que estabas…

-Con Lana – terminó Joy – lo mismo pensé yo.

-Vaya – Jenn removió con el dedo en el hielo la bebida antes de darle un trago pequeño – necesitaba un poco de sosiego – confesó abiertamente.

-Mismo – Joy suspiró – el whisky en su justa medida es siempre un buen compañero de reflexión – ambas asintieron y bebieron a la par - de todos los bares que hay, ¿por qué justo este?

-Buscaba un sitio tranquilo – contestó Jenn sin inmutarse.

-¿Lejos de la prensa y el habitual glamour?

-No, lejos del mundo en general – rebatió la rubia.

-Buena elección entonces – Joy sonrió – la barra es muy impersonal y me apetece conversar contigo – confesó - ¿quieres compartir una mesa?

Jennifer se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y la siguió cuando la antropóloga se movió hasta una mesa. Se sentaron una frente a la otra con las bebidas en el medio. Allí estaban las dos competidoras de una lucha por un corazón, la mujer de siempre mirando a la novedad que había llegado súbitamente.

-¿Qué piensas cuando me miras así? – inquirió Joy.

-No lo sé, demasiadas cosas – reveló la rubia.

-Comienza por una – insistió Joy – te diré otra cosa que yo pienso a cambio.

-Una parte de mí está enfadada de que hayas llegado a su vida.

La antropóloga sonrió porque Jenn hablaba con honestidad, así que quiso devolverle con la misma moneda.

-Yo pienso que has sido una idiota durante demasiado tiempo.

-Concuerdo – aseveró Jennifer – ustedes no son nada compatibles, vidas completamente opuestas.

-Eso a veces es bueno – rebatió Joy – no entiendo cómo pudiste dejarla tanto tiempo para volver con ese tío con el que salías.

-Yo también me lo pregunto mucho – Jennifer suspiró – hay días, como hoy, en que siento que ya no puedo con esto.

Joy chocó su vaso con el de Jenn que reposaba en la mesa en señal de estar de acuerdo, las dos al parecer estaban cansadas – me pregunto qué es lo que te movió a hacer las cosas tan mal con ella, pudiste haberla tenido hace años y todo esto no habría ocurrido jamás.

-Orgullo se llama, también cobardía – la rubia hizo un gesto de desánimo - hay días en qué me pregunto qué es lo que te ve para estar tan confusa.

-Oh, ese es un pensamiento que a veces se me ocurre también, sobre todo cuando se pone excesivamente dulce – la antropóloga suspiró -, pero luego recuerdo la historia que ustedes arrastran y lo entiendo.

-Y por esa misma historia es que yo lo entiendo también – expuso Jenn.

-Miramos esta historia desde ángulos diferentes, pero con el mismo resultado – argumentó Joy.

-Como una carga para las dos por así decirlo – ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos largos que pasaron entre tragos y el sonido ambiental que se apagaba con los acordes de una canción a guitarra y violín. Jennifer finalmente respiró profundo antes de hablar – este encuentro es de lo más extraño.

-Dime algo en todo esto que no sea extraño – aseveró Joy.

-Verdad – la rubia sonrió - ¿Es normal? – llamó la atención de la científica – antropológicamente hablando digo, ¿es normal una situación como esta?

Joy se rió abiertamente – en parte sí, ¿nunca has visto un documental donde dos machos alfa se pelean por el derecho a reproducirse con una hembra? – preguntó.

-¿Somos dos machos alfa? – Jennifer hizo una mueca de repulsa.

-No, claro que no, ni hembras alfa siquiera, pero somos como ellos en cierta manera – advirtió - competimos, por así decirlo, por el amor de una mujer, por su atención, sólo que sin agresividad, sin visceralidad – hizo una pausa – en el pasado de muchas tribus se competía por ser consorte de una figura o sólo por llamar su atención, así que digamos que de una forma menos primitiva estamos asumiendo ese comportamiento, sin considerar a Lana un objeto por supuesto y eso es lo que nos hace diferentes.

-Veo por qué Lana dice que es interesante hablar contigo – reveló Jenn - ¿crees que esos humanos primitivos se sentaban a beber whisky en una pausa?

Joy se encogió de hombros – quizás no whisky, pero si la doncella fuera alguien como Lana posiblemente bebieran algo fuerte.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo – Jenn vio como Joy se levantó de su sitio después de beberse el último trago – ¿Te marchas?

-Sí, creo que con un whisky tengo suficiente por esta noche – la castaña le sonrió – ha sido un gusto compartir estos pensamientos contigo – Jenn asintió – si piensas conducir, no lo hagas.

-Lo mismo digo – terció Jennifer consciente que el alcohol no era un buen aliado del conductor promedio.

**Joy abrió la puerta de su casa y sonrió al ver a Lana del otro lado** – Señorita Parrilla.

-Doctora McGregor – contestó la morena entrando y besando la mejilla de la antropóloga cálidamente – te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Joy había obviado hoy sus habituales trajes de oficina por un vestido negro entallado que marcaba sus curvas muy bien – pensé que para variar podría llevarte a cenar a un sitio bonito que me gusta, así que me vestí para la ocasión.

-¿Y no me dices nada? – inquirió Lana – yo no me he preparado.

-Tú siempre estás elegante – Joy le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo a Lana y luego volvió a sus ojos – y guapísima.

-¿Guapísima del tipo "que mona se ve esa chica" o guapísima del tipo "que sexy, que ganas de comérmela"? – la voz de Lana bajó unos decibeles durante la segundo alternativa y la antropóloga sonrió meneando la cabeza.

-Ok, tu voz puede ser demasiado hipnótica, hechicera – bufó – guapísima de esas y muchas otras maneras – respondió sosteniéndole la mirada.

Lana sonrió de medio lado - ¿Y si te dijera que quiero quedarme aquí?

-¿En casa? – Joy hizo un gesto de curiosidad – me preguntaría por qué razón desaprovecharías la oportunidad de presumirme con lo guapa que estoy.

-Que vanidosa eres – Lana meneó la cabeza – pretendía brindar y prefiero que ambas podamos beber – la morena sacó una botella de champagne de su bolso, el cual tenía el tamaño indicado para ocultarla.

-Oh, de los mejores – dijo Joy viendo la etiqueta y arrastró a Lana al interior de la casa, más específicamente al sofá – si la hermosa morena quiere quedarse, nos quedamos – agregó sonriendo – aunque no creo que deba beber mucho, debo llevarte a tu casa.

-O puedo tomarme un taxi como cuando vine – Lana se mordió el labio – o quedarme a dormir contigo.

La morena la estaba provocando, se estaba insinuando y las dos lo sabían. Para Joy era una tortura difícil de superar, para Lana una acción que demostraba lo mucho que le gustaría rendirse a esa antropóloga que jugaba a ser pretenciosa, pero que era muy interesante y despertaba su instinto con ese atractivo magnético. Cuando se sentía así no podía creerse esa historia de que ya había elegido.

-Sólo a dormir – susurró Joy y Lana meneó la cabeza.

-Aburrida.

La castaña llamó al restaurante para cancelar la reserva y luego pidió si podían llevarle algo de cena a su domicilio. Aunque normalmente no lo solían hacer, al parecer la conocían y consiguió una excepción. Joy trajo dos copas y luego de abrir la botella que estaba aún fría, las llenaron.

-¿Por qué brindamos?

-Por la potencial vuelta de Lana Parrilla a la televisión americana – levantó la copa la morena y Joy hizo un gesto de alegría – muy pronto en prime time, ayer tuve mi primer audición y prueba de cámaras.

Chocaron y bebieron un sorbo como era lo tradicional.

-Necesito más información ya – pidió Joy - ¿Por qué es potencial?

-Porque debo revisar el guion primero y ver si me conviene, es una historia un tanto diferente a lo de siempre – explicó Lana.

-Luego de una Reina Malvada y una detective prodigio has cubierto un buen espectro de posibilidades – comentó Joy - ¿Qué es lo que te ofrecieron esta vez?

-Una mujer de clase media, madre de dos, mujer de un cirujano que la ha impedido el desarrollar sus sueños y que, cuando pierde su estatus, comienza a tomarla contra ella…

-Es una serie sobre violencia de género – preguntó Joy.

-Sí, una serie de mujeres que acaban reuniéndose de forma aleatoria en un grupo de empatía para saber cómo enfrentarse a la situación de vulnerabilidad – terminó la morena – es una historia de supervivencia.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa de ese proyecto? Parece muy interesante – expuso la antropóloga.

-Lo es, sobre todo porque es importante, es relevante dar voz a ese colectivo – Lana suspiró – hemos mejorado, pero necesitamos más, aún hay muchas mujeres y hombres que padecen por relaciones dominantes, agresivas – hizo un gesto de desasosiego – la gente sigue muriendo, Joy.

-Lo sé, pero sé también lo comprometida y talentosa que eres y visibilizarás más que un personaje, visibilizarás una historia que se repite por miles o más, una historia con la que muchas personas se identifican – chocó su copa con la de la morena – sé que lo harás de manera maravillosa y que tocarás muchos corazones más de los que ya has tocado con tu Regina Mills.

-Siempre eres un encanto – Lana sonrió con sinceridad - ¿Me apoyarías pasara lo que pasara? ¿Te pidiera lo que te pidiera? – quiso saber.

-Claro, si está en mis manos el verte feliz no dudaría – manifestó la castaña – mírame aquí, yo que quería salir y tú que querías quedarte, ¿y dónde estamos?

-Haciendo realidad mi deseo de ser la única en verte vestida de manera tan deliciosa para la vista – Lana sonrió de medio lado de forma pícara.

-No te tenía tan celosa con lo que, estimo, te gusta – contestó la antropóloga y tragó saliva la ver como Lana se inclinaba hacia ella de manera sensual.

-Más bien soy celosa con lo que quiero – la morena besó los labios de Joy y sintió su cuerpo encenderse al notar como la antropóloga sostuvo su cintura con firmeza dispuesta a continuar con la fricción.

Las manos de ambas vagaron por el cuerpo de la otra generando calor y chispas hipotéticas en su piel. Se deseaban de una manera cada vez más notable, había una enorme atracción física entre las dos que Lana no hacía más que empujar con su insistencia a romper esa barrera. Joy por primera vez no quiso evitarla o más bien no pudo y al poco tenía a Lana sobre ella mientras la apretaba con fuerza con las manos en las nalgas de la morena. El sabor a champagne yendo y viniendo entre sus bocas y el roce de sus lenguas. Los gemidos que las dos soltaban, iban a hacerlo, les vibraba en la piel la expectativa.

El timbre las despertó repentinamente.

-¡Mierda! – Lana se sorprendió al escuchar a Joy maldecir por lo bajo, se bajó de sus piernas sentándose a su lado – he pedido la cena – recordó tratando de serenar su respiración antes de abrir la puerta.

Lana respiró profundamente y soltó sintiéndose tensa, también un poco mal por la situación – ¿A qué estás jugando, Lana? – se preguntó en un susurro. La deseaba, pero no estaba bien querer estar con ella si no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer en el futuro.

Al final el corte que les impuso la llegada de la comida sirvió para destemplar la situación y convertir un momento muy sexy en una velada agradable de la manera habitual, sin nuevos roces fuera de quicio. Lana se marchó en taxi cerca de las 12 de la noche, después de que la castaña le susurrara que la quería y Joy meneó la cabeza sin poder precisar si podría seguir resistiéndose mucho tiempo. No quería equivocarse y cruzar un límite que no sería saludable emocionalmente para las dos. Sabía que era tiempo de que Lana tomara una decisión, pero no quería presionarla tampoco.

**Jenn observaba a Lana reposando la cabeza** sobre sus rodillas y le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

-Es un verdadero desafío – concluyó Lana mientras le contaba de su nuevo proyecto.

-Lo harás estupendamente – aseguró la rubia – de manera perfecta como todo lo que haces, tienes talento, temple y compromiso suficiente.

Lana sonrió – Joy piensa algo parecido – reveló la morena.

Jennifer arqueó una ceja - ¿La has visto? – quiso saber.

-Ayer – admitió la latina – estuve cenando con ella.

-¿Y no te ha dicho nada? – le preguntó Jennifer.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Veo que no, no importa – manifestó Morrison – creo que ella ha decidido que sea algo entre ella y yo, y voy a respetarlo.

Lana hizo un gesto de indignación - ¿Me sueltas algo así y esperas a qué simplemente no diga nada? – se enderezó – por favor, Jenn.

-Es una tontería – señaló la otra mujer.

-Pues dímelo – insistió Lana poniendo ojitos tristes.

-Vale, vale – la rubia se le acercó apretándole las mejillas – no me pongas esos ojos, chantajista – hizo una pausa y lo soltó – nos encontramos hace unas noches, cuando estabas en tu audición.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, coincidimos, misma noche, mismo bar, misma bebida, incluso mismos pensamientos – explicó Jenn – parece que no es casual que las dos te queramos, es parte de nuestra naturaleza.

La morena se quedó sin habla – es una coincidencia casi espeluznante.

-No fue tan malo, créeme – replicó la rubia.

-Debes contarme alguna cosa de esa conversación – reclamó Lana y Jenn negó con la cabeza como respuesta – por favor, venga.

-Pero ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque, bueno, son ustedes – declaró la morena - son Joy y Jenn, las dos me importan y…

-Y como tú nos interesas a nosotras sabes que hablaremos de ti, ¿verdad? – Jenn sonrió de medio lado – que egocéntrica – la morena le dio un golpecito en el brazo – no hablamos de muchas cosas excepto de que ambas coincidimos en pensar "¿qué tendrá ella que no tenga yo?" – decidió no descubrir que ambas concordaban también en un ligero cansancio de la situación.

Lana se quedó en silencio y sopesó la mirada de Jenn. Había algo que ocultaba y ella, aunque quería saber, temía el preguntar.

-Ella y yo – dijo de repente – estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones anoche.

Jennifer se removió algo incomoda por la confidencia – creía que no se besarían hasta que no lo tuvieras claro – comentó.

-Y esa era la promesa que me hizo ella, promesa que me encargué de romper en demasiadas ocasiones – Lana notó como Jenn se incomodaba más – anoche fue a más.

-No sé si quiero saberlo – le comentó Jennifer.

-Lo siento – dijo Lana – es que hay algo mal conmigo.

-¿Por qué ella te atrae? – preguntó Jenn – no puedo culparte, es guapa y además muy inteligente, ¿la quieres?

-La quiero, pero no sé si la amo, no sé si quiero estar con ella, no sé – la latina hizo un pausa – si podría pensar en estar sin ti – confesó – y aun así deseo pasar ese límite con demasiada insistencia, no sólo con ella, contigo también – Lana bufó – y tengo miedo de dañarlas de verdad a las dos si sigo así.

-Somos conscientes de que una puede perder – afirmó Jenn con una ligera inquietud.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Jenn?

-No pienses en eso, por favor – le pidió la rubia – ven aquí – la abrazó dulcemente – creo que tengo la culpa de lo que te pasa.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Lana.

-Porque quizás tantas noches de sexo que no significaban nada o en las que yo intentaba hacerte creer eso, te ha implantado la sensación de que no es algo tan importante – Jennifer observó la mirada perdida de Lana -, pero te prometo que cuando te des cuenta a quién amas todo volverá a su lugar y harás el amor con la mujer con la que estarás toda tu vida.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Qué elegiré bien? ¿Qué será para toda la vida? – le preguntó Lana.

-Sé que lo harás bien, cariño – la rubia la acarició comprensivamente – elegirás con el corazón y sé que ninguna de las dos te fallará – expuso – porque eres tan maravillosa que seríamos tontas, yo sé que no lo haría nunca más, si me eligieras te adoraría hasta el final de mi vida – Jenn sonrió -, pero quiero que seas totalmente libre para elegir a quién realmente te haga sentir segura y feliz.

-Me lo ponen tan difícil – la morena meneó la cabeza y acarició el rostro de Jenn apoyando su frente en la de ella – muero por besarte – Lana suspiró - ¿Ves? Estoy fatal.

-Yo también lo hago, preciosa mía – Jenn hizo un gesto de ensueño – si supieras cuantas veces te imagino entre mis brazos de nuevo, las fantasías que vivo con tus labios, con tu piel – las dos suspiraron – como estoy reprimiéndome para no caer en la tentación.

Y la tentación es difícil de evitar cuando es ella la que va a por ti. Eso aprendió Jennifer Morrison a la fuerza mientras Lana Parrilla atacaba su boca con la suya sin darle chances a evadir aquel beso. Ella quería que Lana la besara cuando estuviera segura da amarla, pero aquí estaban, presas de un deseo intenso y primitivo. Sus brazos envolvieron a Lana incapaces de no sostenerla para profundizar la fricción. El sabor de la boca de la morena en sus labios, los gemidos que podía oír rebotando contra su garganta y las ganas, las caóticas ganas de hacerla suya. Despertó cuando Lana gimió más agudamente.

-No – dijo separándose – no así – le advirtió utilizando toda su voluntad para separarse de Lana – si empezamos así acabaremos en la cama y yo no quiero solo sexo contigo, quiero que si un día nos volvemos a acostar sea porque voy a hacerte el amor dulcemente, porque voy a hacerte el amor toda la vida.

Lana suspiró – soy de lo peor, lo siento – la morena se puso de pie - ¿Vamos a ver esa peli que me dijiste?

Fueron a ver esa película que Jennifer quería, pero la rubia no paraba de pensar en lo mismo todo el tiempo. Veía a Lana reír con la comedia que había elegido y quería abrazarla, besarla, ser su amor para toda la vida. La mínima idea de perderla en los brazos de Joy le rompía el corazón antes de tiempo. No, no podían seguir así. Al llegar a casa de Lana, la besó en la mejilla y le recordó que la amaba profundamente.

Antes de llegar a casa, hizo una parada. Se sentó en la barra.

-¿Qué quiere hoy, Señorita? – preguntó el hombre.

-Lo mismo que ella – pidió Jennifer señalando a Joy a su lado.

El hombre sonrió y le dio su trago – coctel para gente que necesita ahogar penas, entonces.

Jennifer esperó a que el barman siguiera en sus cosas para hablar – Sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí.

-Sabía que ibas a venir – contestó la antropóloga.

-¿Cuánto whisky tomaremos antes de que no podamos más de verdad con todo esto? – le preguntó la rubia.

Brindaron y continuaron en silencio pensando en la misma mujer, en la misma sensación, esperando que Lana se decidiera pronto por no seguir dándole esperanzas a las dos por igual.


	14. El último sacrificio

**Décimo Tercer Secreto: El último sacrificio.**

Lana se despertó repentinamente y miró alrededor sin poder entender como había llegado a su cama o por qué estaba desnuda. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el sofá tomando tequila con Jenn y luego…

-Oh no, no, no, no – susurró enérgicamente tapándose con las sábanas y teniendo algunos flashes de la noche anterior.

Jenn besándola, Jenn tomándola dulcemente, Jenn entre sus piernas lamiendo su coño sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Ella gimiendo y gritando su nombre.

-Pero ¿qué cojones hemos hecho? – se tiró suavemente del cabello.

Además estaba sola, no había señal de Jennifer por ningún sitio. Seguro, como siempre se había marchado luego de acostarse con ella. Vamos, más de lo de siempre. Un sonido en su cocina la hizo darse cuenta de qué estaba divagando. Jenn seguía allí. Apareció al cabo de unos minutos y le sonrió de manera sumisa. Vestía sólo su camiseta y las bragas, traía una bandeja que colocó frente a ella.

-Estás despierta, ¿eh? – la observó unos segundos en silencio - seguro tendrás resaca si no comes algo – le dijo sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Jenn, esto…

-No lo digas, por favor – la rubia la interrumpió – no digas que fue un error, no quiero oírlo – las dos se quedaron en silencio -, pero sabía que esto iba a pasar, no estaba tan borracha – sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo siento tanto – Lana se pasó los dedos por la frente – no debería haber sucedido.

-Lo sé, pero eres muy difícil de resistir cuando te emborrachas y te desnudas para mí – Jennifer hizo un gesto de disculpa – sobre todo si tengo unos grados de alcohol en la sangre – suspiró, pero le regaló una sonrisa – lamento no haberme podido contener.

-No, joder, Jenn – Lana se acercó a ella y apoyó su frente contra el hombro de la rubia – te he hecho daño, he pasado por encima de tus deseos.

-Bueno, yo no ayudé mucho tampoco y, aunque no lo recuerdes, no tuve sexo contigo anoche – Jenn levantó la mandíbula de la morena para que la mirara – anoche te hice el amor – vio como Lana cerró los ojos ante sus palabras – no quería que fuera algo trivial porque me juré que no volvería a ser así – luego bajó los ojos con aire taciturno – aunque tampoco será para toda la vida como hubiera deseado.

Lana acarició dulcemente la mejilla de Jennifer que mostraba una – hace mucho tiempo que no me parecías tan dañada.

-Estoy bien, te lo prometo – Jenn se separó de Lana y comenzó a vestirme -, pero voy a marcharme ahora.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la morena.

-Porque esto es incómodo para mí ahora mismo, ¿sabes? – Jenn sonrió lastimosamente – y porque creo que necesitas un poco de espacio para pensar un poco en ti, en esto – dijo colocándose sus zapatos.

-Jenn, no hace falta que te vayas.

-Sí, sí que hace falta, mi amor – usó el apelativo porque necesitaba decirlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla – tomate unos días y cuando estés lista, llámame.

-¿Debería…?

-¿Decirle a Joy? – quiso saber Jennifer al ver que la morena se silenció – eso es algo que debes decidir tú, pero creo que sería justo que tuviera toda la información, no está bien empezar una relación, si es que eso fuera a pasar, con un secreto – Morrison suspiró - por eso te contamos que hemos estado quedando últimamente.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – dijo la morena y la rubia levantó la mano en forma de despedida.

Se marchó y Lana no podía culparla. Se tomó de la cabeza que no sólo empezaba a doler por la deshidratación debido al alcohol. Desayunó aquel cargado café y las tostadas que Jenn le había preparado antes de marcharse, pensando que aquel era un detalle precioso para una persona que se había comportado de una forma detestable.

Recordó parte de lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no fue la única porque caminó a casa, Jenn estaba igual de hundida en ese recuerdo.

_Lana y Jenn llegaron de un paseo por una zona de senderismo, habían salido por la tarde y era hora de cenar. Lana le ofreció una ducha en su habitación de invitados y ella se metió su baño personal. Cenaron y decidieron tomar un trago de tequila. Un trago que se convirtió en 5 más. _

_Lana se reía de las tonterías que Jenn le contaba sobre el rodaje – Eres una idiota cuando quieres, Morrison._

_-Ya me conoces – la rubia se encogió de hombros – tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para conseguir unas tomas falsas._

_-A costa de unos pobres actores distraídos – la morena hizo un gesto divertido._

_-Haber elegido trato – se excusó Jenn sonriendo y se quedó quieta al ver a su compañera reír relajadamente. La observó un momento en silencio, era tan bella. _

_-¿Qué tanto me miras? – preguntó Lana sin siquiera mirarla, dejando claro que percibía su vigilancia. _

_-Miraba lo preciosa que te ves cuando sonríes o te ríes – Jenn no lo ocultó – desearía que siempre sonrieras así, sin tequila de por medio en lo posible._

_La morena se quedó viéndola unos segundos antes de acercarse unos centímetros._

_-¿Te he dicho que hoy te ves guapísima? – susurró Lana de manera sugerente, sin ningún reparo por ocultar su interés._

_-Creo que has bebido demasiado – Jennifer le arrebató el pequeño vaso de las manos por mucho que se quejó – no deberías seguir por dónde vas, porque no te marchas a dormir todo ese tequila._

_-¿Por qué parar? – preguntó la morena – llevas casi tres semanas así, evadiéndome. _

_-Y hace solo unos días hablamos de por qué lo hacía, Lana – Jennifer sonrió – creí que habías entendido._

_La morena se levantó de su sitio y Jennifer pensó que se marcharía irritada a dormir o algo parecido, pero, contrario a lo que suponía, Lana giró sobre sí misma y sin que la rubia tuviera tiempo para evitarlo se sentó en sus rodillas. _

_-¿Acaso no me deseas? – murmuró, su voz sonó unas octavas más baja de lo normal y su aliento le causó escalofríos en la piel a la rubia - ¿Acaso no te das cuentas de cuánto te deseo yo?_

_-Por supuesto que te deseo, estaría loca si no te deseara – confesó Jenn a quién la cercanía, la sensualidad de Lana y el tequila estaban fustigando en dirección a perder el control._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué resistirse? – Lana bajó los tirantes del vestido que llevaba descubriendo sus pechos desnudos._

_-No, no hagas eso, por favor – suplicó Jenn intentando que la morena se tapara – si seguimos te arrepentirás mañana y puede que a mí se me rompa el corazón – dijo lo último en un susurro que se fue perdiendo a medida que los pechos de Lana se acercaban más a su cuerpo – eres la tentación encarnada – agregó agudamente._

_-Una vez, hace años, no me permitiste decirte que no y estoy harta de este juego – la morena aprovechó Jenn se estaba haciendo hacia atrás para alejarse y dejó un beso caliente, muy húmedo, en su mandíbula - ¿recuerdas la noche que nos despedimos de la serie? Te dije que no, te dije basta mil veces y tú no pudiste parar – Lana batalló con la camiseta de Jennifer sin conseguir sacársela – tengo derecho a una compensación – su boca se enredó con la oreja de la rubia, mordiéndole el lóbulo y consiguiendo un jadeo – por favor, Jenn, sabes que quieres._

_-Quiero, claro que quiero, pero Lana…_

_-Pero nada – la morena la besó de manera lujuriosa y Jennifer supo que no podría evitarla más, que su cuerpo la deseaba demasiado. Iba a doler, pero no podía soportarlo más. _

_La llevó hasta su habitación, conocía perfectamente el camino y recostó a Lana en la cama quitándole el vestido del todo. La observó con los ojos llenos de deseo, pero también de otra cosa._

_-En lo que a mí respecta – le susurró estirándose sobre ella dulcemente – hoy voy a hacerte el amor, Lana – afirmó acariciándola – no voy a follarte, no va a ser sólo sexo, voy a hacerte mía con todo el amor que te tengo._

_Se quitó la ropa y dedicó las siguientes horas a acariciar a Lana con la sensación de una primera vez que podría ser la última. Con el sosiego de poder acariciar esa piel que tanto había añorado durante las últimas semanas, pero también con el desvelo de un corazón que siente que lo siguiente por venir puede ser un adiós._

_La hizo suya meneando las caderas contra la morena, sintiendo su interior húmedo cerrarse alrededor de sus dedos cuando llegaba al clímax recordándole lo mucho que la amaba. Luego entre sus piernas bebió cada gota de placer que la morena ofreció a su boca y no se detuvo hasta que no la oyó gritar de nuevo su nombre. Le había hecho el amor, ambas lo sabían. Lana lo recordaba con una enorme sensación de vergüenza por prácticamente haber obligado a Jennifer a hacerlo, por haberle provocado la mirada triste con la que se despidió de ella. Jennifer por su parte se marchó a casa recordando algo más, algo que Lana no tenía en su memoria. Como en medio de los estertores del orgasmo, Lana había alzado su voz y anunciado con firmeza una inesperada confesión final._

_-Te amo, Jenn, te amo – había dicho provocando que el corazón de la rubia se detuviera en ese instante – te amo tanto, mi amor._

Puede que Lana no volviera a recordarlo nunca, puede que no tuviera otra cosa que el recuerdo de ese momento difuso y descuidado, puede que sólo fuera un impulso orgásmico, pero por la razón que fuera lo había dicho, lo había exclamado como si fuera su única certeza. Bastaba para Jenn, al menos por ahora.

**Lana llegó a casa de Joy de improviso aquel día**. La antropóloga que no la esperaba vio en su gesto una advertencia. Algo había sucedido.

-¿Va todo bien? – preguntó al verla pasar, pero quedarse en el rellano.

-Sí, o no, ha pasado algo – anunció Lana – y creo que necesitas saberlo, creo que la honestidad es la única moneda que puedo jugarme en esta situación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó.

-Jennifer y yo nos acostamos anoche – expuso sin mayores florituras la actriz – fue producto de una borrachera mal manejada, pero de no deja de ser lo que es.

-Finalmente, una de las dos se ha quebrado – comentó Joy con un suspiro - ¿has tomado ya la decisión de darle una oportunidad?

-No, yo no estoy segura – reveló Lana – no sé si eso es lo que quiero.

Joy miró un momento a Lana – hubiera preferido que me dijeras lo contrario.

-¿Qué la eligiera a ella? – quiso saber la morena.

-No, que hubieras tomado ya una decisión – la antropóloga se rascó la cabeza – no podemos seguir así, Lana, es muy dificultoso – tragó saliva – yo agradezco tu honestidad, pero ya es demasiado para procesar de por sí.

-Entiendo.

-Necesito unos días, un poco de distancia, ¿sabes? – le pidió Joy – una vez te lo dije, aquí hay un corazón y fue por él que nunca quise dejarme llevar – sonrió para calmar el sinsabor en el rostro de la morena – y me alegro mucho de haber sido fiel a esa promesa, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Jennifer ahora mismo.

-¿Prefieres esto?

-Claro que sí – aseguró Joy – tú y yo si esto no ocurre al cabo de un tiempo podremos volver a ser amigas, te quedes con Jenn o con alguien más, no hemos roto los límites, pero ella será incapaz de intentar una amistad contigo porque te ama y porque ambas han tomado cada cosa que la otra tenía para ofrecer, ya no les queda nada.

-¿Debería elegirla? – le preguntó Lana – ¿Eso es lo que intentas decir?

-Lo que intento decir es que deberías elegir de una vez, una de nosotras o ninguna, pero no puedes seguir como hasta ahora – Joy suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa sosegada – las tres necesitamos pasar página – hizo un gesto con la cabeza – ahora ve, piensa y cuando sepas que quieres en verdad vuelve a contarme, eres una persona maravillosa y te mereces una vida más sencilla que jugar entre tres un juego que es sólo para dos.

**-Así que ahora estás sola de nuevo –** comentó Bex cuando Lana le contó la situación actual de su doble relación – y ellas se reúnen a beber por ti.

-Algo así.

-Igual se lían entre ellas y te lo resuelven – indicó la pelirroja- podrías explorar el poliamor.

-Deja de decir estupideces – le recriminó Lana.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta que te compartan, pero no compartir? – la chinchó Bex y se ganó un gesto de evidente desagrado de su hermana en la ficción – que egoísta.

-En serio, no hagas bromas – concluyó Lana – ni compartir, ni que me compartan, lo que deseo es, por una vez, hacerles caso y tomar la decisión que debo.

Bex tomó aire profundamente y luego lo soltó – Lana, cariño, hace tiempo que ese barco ha zarpado y hace tiempo que tú ya sabes lo que quieres, lo que pasó con Jennifer es una muestra más de eso mismo.

-Pudo haber pasado con Joy también – se defendió Lana.

-Pero no sucedió con ella y tú deberías dejar de negarte a lo que es evidente – expuso la pelirroja – por mucho que me pese ya que mi bando no sería el elegido, tú amas a Jennifer y ese amor, a veces nocivo y tóxico que ha pasado eras sin conseguir consumarse de verdad, siempre estará presente entre las dos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan confusa?

-Eso es algo que debes preguntarte tú misma – indicó Bex – si es que la confusión es porque en realidad te atrae Joy y sientes algo por ella o si es una excusa, una bastante sensual excusa, para no dejarte llevar con Jennifer.

-¿Crees que me estoy engañando con todo esto? – le preguntó la morena.

-Creo que tienes que reflexionar más en esto que sobre a cuál de las dos quieres más, porque eso está más que claro para todos, incluso para ti.

-O sea que sí que crees que me estoy engañando – concluyó Lana.

-Sí – le respondió Bex -, pero en ese auto-engaño estás arrastrando a dos mujeres que a su manera, con sus defectos y virtudes, te están dando su amor – hizo una pausa antes de agregar – Joy tiene razón, cariño, o con alguna o con ninguna, pero debes tomar una decisión.

**Jennifer se sentó en la barra del bar** \- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó mientras le servían lo de siempre.

-Me ofrecieron participar de un proyecto en Honduras durante una temporada – explicó Joy -, pero si te refieres a Lana, no, nada.

-Oh, yo tampoco – contestó Jenn.

-Hoy subió una foto – Joy vio como Jennifer la observó – no la estaba stalkeando, sólo apareció en mi inicio – aclaró y la rubia se rió – estaba con Bex.

-¿Crees que fue en busca de consejo? – le cuestionó Jenn.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? – expuso Joy.

-¿Y qué hay de ese proyecto tuyo? – quiso saber la rubia.

-Bien, son 3 meses en el exterior juzgando restos de escritura precolombina que estaba en el interior de una pirámide – le contó la antropóloga.

-Puedes decir "Mayas" – comentó la rubia – sé que en esa zona estaban los mayas.

-Vale, lo siento, no es información tan común aunque debería serlo – expuso la antropóloga.

-¿Y quieres ir? – le cuestionó Morrison.

-No lo sé – Joy suspiró – una parte de mi quiere, pero la otra no tanto – Joy bebió de su whisky – académicamente sería genial.

-Me marcho – anunció Jennifer de repente – mañana – dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Joy.

-Porque creo que estar aquí es seguir presionándola y no quiero sentir que estoy sofocándola – la rubia sonrió de medio lado.

-Si sientes que debes hacerlo, lo entiendo – Joy observó a la rubia – voy a extrañar nuestras rondas de whisky penoso.

-Lo mismo digo – estuvo de acuerdo Jenn – oye si en el futuro las cosas mejoran y esta situación se resuelve, me gustaría poder llamarte y ver que tal estás.

-No si yo te llamo primero – ambas se rieron – en primer lugar prometo llamar para contarte si me voy o no.

-Me parece una buena idea – Jenn puso una mano en el hombro de Joy – y si para cuando te vayas estoy por L.A. nuevamente te daré un aventón al aeropuerto si lo necesitas.

-Hasta pronto, Jenn.

-Hasta pronto, Joy.

**Joy hizo un gesto de cansancio por enésima vez en la mañana siguiente** a su conversación con Jennifer. No había tenido novedades de Lana desde entonces he imaginaba que la rubia todavía no había hablado con ella sobre su marcha de L.A.

Max la observó por sobre el tratado que estaba analizando cuando resopló.

-Resoplar no hará que estos tratados sean más interesantes – sentenció la psicóloga.

-Lo sé – Joy se tomó la cabeza un momento – no consigo concentrarme.

-¿Cansancio o Lana?

-Opción B – confesó la antropóloga – aunque es también un poco de cansancio.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – quiso saber Max.

-Nada, ese es el problema, lleva un tiempo en que nada importante sucede y es complicado seguir en este punto muerto – explicó Joy.

-Esto tiene que ver con esa mujer, ¿verdad? – quiso saber Max – Jennifer Morrison.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de Jennifer? – la castaña tenía los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de su amiga - ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde esa misma noche, la del evento – relató la psicóloga – las vi besándose en el balcón.

-¿Y aun así me incentivaste a acercarme a ella? – Joy meneó la cabeza - ¿Por qué?

-Porque querías hacerlo, Joy – reveló la latina - ¿y quién era yo para impedírtelo?

-¿Mi amiga? – cuestionó la antropóloga.

-Y porque lo soy es que no me he opuesto, porque tus decisiones son tuyas y de nadie más – Max suspiró con fuerza – yo no podía impedir algo que no sabía cómo acabaría.

-¿Y qué piensas de mi ahora? – preguntó Joy – ahora que sabes en qué ha terminado todo esto, ¿qué piensas de una tía que ha acabado en un triángulo con otras dos mujeres por propia voluntad?

-Experiencias son experiencias – Max sonrió ligeramente - ¿La quieres? ¿A Lana? ¿Te has enamorado de ella?

Joy suspiró – la quiero, es una mujer increíble, pero sabes que el amor es algo que lleva su tiempo y mi tiempo con Lana siempre ha sido parcial.

-¿Quieres decir que no estás enamorada de ella?

-Bueno, me interesa mucho, pero no lo estoy del todo, aunque hubo un momento que me confundió mucho – reveló la castaña – el estrés de estas últimos días ha ido corrompiendo esto.

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres tener esa clase de relación con ella? – le preguntó Max.

-Digo que no va a elegirme, creía que lo haría, creí que podría ser algo especial entre las dos, pero no va a funcionar nunca – la antropóloga sonrió con tristeza – lo quiera o no, está enamorada de Jennifer.

-¿Por qué no la ayudas, entonces? – preguntó Max - ¿Por qué no te abres del juego?

-Lo haría, pero no dejo de pensar que debe tomar esta decisión por su cuenta, si alguien va a jugarse por un amor debe jugárselo con todo el corazón, contra todos los obstáculos, incluso contra sus propios temores.

La latina hizo un gesto de entendimiento – Estoy de acuerdo, ¿crees que lo hará?

-Creo que sí, pronto se dará cuenta que está ciudad no es la misma que antes y sabrá por qué – declaró la castaña.

Max sonrió y se levantó – Parece que lo tienes todo controlado.

Joy la detuvo antes de que se marchara para hacerle otra interrogación - ¿Cómo has podido ver el beso de Jenn y Lana? Yo lo vi porque estaba de frente, pero tú…

-Porque tu rostro cambió un segundo mirando detrás de nosotros y seguí tu mirada – expuso la psicóloga.

-¿Cómo pudiste ver algo así? Tendrías que estar muy atenta mirándome, fue un microsegundo – comentó Joy.

Max se alejó hacia la puerta y antes de marcharse, respondió – porque yo siempre te estoy mirando, Joy, siempre.

**Jennifer tocó la puerta de Lana sintiéndose abrumada por tener que decir adiós,** pero era lo mejor. Sí, lo mejor. La morena abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, pero ella se negó.

-Sólo he venido un momento – explicó.

-¿No quieres pasar siquiera? – le preguntó Lana.

Jennifer se encogió de hombros – no, menos aún hoy, sólo he venido a despedirme.

-¿Qué? – Lana meneó la cabeza y pestañeó con confusión - ¿A dónde vas?

-A New York – explicó – al trabajo, a las cosas que me apasionan además de ti.

-¿Por qué? – la morena sintió que su corazón se iba a romper - ¿Es por lo que pasó la otra noche?

-No, no, Lana – le aseguró Jenn – lo que pasó la otra noche fue un bello momento que no me arrepentiría de haber compartido contigo jamás, mi amor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te vas? – las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la morena.

-Míranos, guapa, estamos estresadas, descontentas con esta mierda de situación, tú te sientes presionada y tu decisión parece no llegar nunca – Jennifer aguantó las lágrimas todo lo que pudo, pero ver a la mujer que amaba tan dolida no ayudaba así que la empatía y el dolor de pensar en no ver a Lana pudo más – estamos las tres en el borde del precipicio, ¿acaso no lo notas? – quitó las huellas de las lágrimas de Lana de sus mejillas mientras derramaba las suyas – y esa decisión no llegará mientras no seas libre para elegir, mientras no tengas el espacio para entenderte.

-¿Y crees que irte a miles de millas de aquí me dará eso? – Lana agudizó la voz al cuestionarlo - ¿Crees que vas a resolverlo huyendo?

-No, no estoy huyendo de ti, Lana – le explicó Jennifer – en absoluto, lo que hago es intentar que tú no sigas huyendo de ti.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no estoy huyendo.

-Creo que sabes que sí, estás huyendo de todo esto, de esta posibilidad porque tienes miedo y lo entiendo, lo he jodido y esperaba poder compensarte, pero creo que lo he jodido demasiado – Jennifer hizo gesto de dolor y lloró con fuerza – no puedo dejar que te lastimes y que lastimes a alguien más por mi culpa, debo renunciar para darte la libertad que necesitas de una vez por todas.

-No sé si podría seguir sin ti – expuso Lana – te necesito desde siempre.

-Y me tienes, pero siempre hemos enfocado mal este asunto, mi amor – la rubia le dio un beso en la frente intentando serenar el llanto de la morena y con los labios en su piel dijo – tu felicidad no puede depender de otra persona, debe depender de ti misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la morena.

-Que llevamos semanas compitiendo por tu felicidad y haciéndote pasar por apuros, cuando lo que sería importante es que pudieras ser feliz sin la necesidad de estar con una de nosotras – Jenn detuvo la mirada en los ojos de Lana – para poder elegir con quien compartir tu felicidad, primero deberías tener la certeza de que puedes y quieres feliz y yo tengo la certeza de que elijas lo que elijas estaré complacida de ver como lo consigues.

-¿Y para que pueda tener esa felicidad crees que lo mejor es marcharte?

-Estoy segura – la rubia sonrió – pase lo que pase, sé que te estaré esperando, pero esta búsqueda es tuya, es algo personal – afirmó – ya te he mostrado lo mejor que puedo darte y también has vivido lo peor, es lo que soy y no puedo seguir robándote momentos.

-Lo siento, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, debería haber sido capaz de tomar una decisión hace mucho – Lana se abrazó a Jenn intentando que no se le escapara, pero sabiendo que cuando se separara estaría a punto de dejar de verla – me había acostumbrado a tenerte cerca.

-Disfrute mucho de estos días juntas, ha sido un placer cada segundo – Jenn se separó de los brazos de Lana – te amo muchísimo, preciosa mía, eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás – besó sus labios una última vez porque deseaba quedarse con la sensación ante la incertidumbre.

La dejó sin volver a mirarla porque si se giraba todo iba a estar perdido y correría a consolarla, pero sabía que debía hacer este último sacrificio. Era Lana la que debía luchar por su felicidad, ella ya había jugado hasta su última carta, darle libertad total.

**Una semana había pasado desde que Jennifer llegara a New York nuevamente**. Una semana de refugiarse en su trabajo, en los proyectos, en cambiar su piso para sentirlo más su hogar. Al caer la tarde, cuando ya estaba en su sofá descansando, recordó que tenía pendiente una llamada.

La línea dio dos tonos antes de que respondieran.

-Morrison – dijo la voz femenina del otro lado.

-Mc Gregor – contestó ella – oye, si tendremos las mismas iniciales y todo.

-¿Segura que no eres alguna hermana perdida? – preguntó Joy.

-No, no tienes tanta suerte.

La antropóloga rió - ¿Qué tal la vuelta al trabajo?

-Estupenda – contestó la rubia – aunque ya tenía ganas de que fuera fin de semana para poder estar un poco a mi aire.

-Es un comportamiento muy humano ese de adorar el fin de semana como si fuera un ídolo mundano.

-Deja de hablar como científica y habla en normal, anda.

-Que aburrida.

-¿Y tú? ¿Irás a Honduras?

-Aún no decido – confesó Joy -, pero estoy más cerca de allí que de aquí.

-Tendrás que avisarme si – el sonido de la puerta de su piso llamó la atención de Jennifer – oye, están tocando a mi puerta.

-Qué casualidad, también están tocando a la mía.

-Debemos parar con eso de coincidir – Jenn oyó como del otro lado de la línea volvían a insistir con el timbre – te dejo, parece que alguien está ansioso por verte – y su propio timbre sonó entonces.

-Parece que a ti también, hablamos, ciao.

Joy y Jenn dejaron sus teléfonos y se acercaron a sus respectivas puertas.

-Voy – dijeron las dos a la vez al tercer toque, aunque no lo sabían a kilómetros de distancia. Se acercaron a su puerta y la abrieron.

Ambas se sorprendieron de ver a la persona que estaba del otro lado y ambas sonrieron también.


	15. No más Secretos

**Décimo Cuarto Secreto: No más Secretos**

Joy sonrió al ver una sonrisa tan habitual delante de ella.

-Creí que te vendrían bien unas margaritas – le dijo Max mostrándole la botella de tequila y la de triple sec.

-No has podido llegar en mejor momento – la antropóloga se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar – me hace falta una buena distracción.

-¿Lana no ha dicho nada todavía? – cuestionó Max moviéndose por el piso de Joy con naturalidad, cogiendo lo que necesitaba para los tragos como si supiera la disposición de cada cosa.

Joy la observaba tan relajada y casi podía envidiar esa mirada sosegada. ¿Cuánto hace que se conocían ya? ¿Quince años? Los primeros dos años como amigas, los siguientes seis como pareja, luego un camino lento hacia la amistad nuevamente. Y a pesar de lo mucho que la conocía, Max tenía un algo que no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó la psicóloga.

-Nada, solamente te miraba – Joy se sentó y luego dijo – Lana debe estar llegando a New York ahora.

-¿Qué dices? – el rostro de Max revelaba su confusión - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ha pasado a hablar conmigo antes y a despedirse – explicó la antropóloga – momentáneamente al menos, quién sabe cuando regrese.

-La ha escogido – dijo Max – supongo que hoy tendremos que brindar por el amor no correspondido.

-Tampoco era amor, pero si, podemos brindar por ello – Joy suspiró de manera resignada – de todas maneras sabíamos que esto podría pasaría.

Max sonrió – ya, pero hay historias que valen la pena vivirlas hasta la última línea.

La antropóloga asintió mirando a su vieja amiga con una sonrisa – no puedo estar más de acuerdo.

**Jenn pestañeaba sin poder detener a sus ojos del movimiento involuntario**. La puerta abierta y del otro lado, Lana Parrilla, mirándola. _Tiene que ser un sueño_, pensó, pero el sueño dio un paso invadiendo un poco más su espacio.

-Lana – susurró - ¿qué haces aquí?

La morena suspiró con fuerza – Tomar una decisión, esperar a que me invites a pasar a tu casa, esperar que esa invitación que alguna vez me hiciste siga en pie.

-¿Invitación? No sé de qué hablas, pero cualquier invitación que te hiciera seguro sigue en pie – Jenn la dejó pasar al interior y cerró la puerta antes de levantar su mano hacia el rostro de la otra mujer – estás aquí, de verdad estás aquí – murmuró con la voz quebrada.

-Lo estoy y espero poder estarlo siempre, si me dejas – Lana le tomó las manos – espero poder volver contigo cuando mi día este acabando y esté cansada, espero abrir esta puerta o cualquier otra, decir "Estoy en casa" y que sea tu voz la que me diga "Hola".

-No te diría "Hola" – Jenn se acercó – o al menos no siempre, me decanto por "Hola, mi amor".

Lana sonrió y meneó la cabeza – me encanta cuando te vuelves así de cursi.

-Creo que soy así de cursi desde que te conocí – Jenn la tomó de la mano – ven y hablemos – Lana pestañeó porque pensaba que la rubia querría besarla, pero no lo hizo.

La llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado.

-Pensé que ibas a besarme – le dijo la morena.

-No sin que estén algunas cosas claras, creo que nos hemos dado demasiados besos sin mucho sentido ya, creo que nos merecemos algunas de todas las palabras que no nos hemos dicho nunca – Lana sonrió y Jenn acarició su mejilla - ¿crees que estoy siendo más cursi todavía?

-No, sólo creo a pesar de que hace años que estamos yendo y viniendo, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado me da la impresión de que nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, mi amor – le aseguró la morena apoyando su frente en la de Jennifer.

-Te amo, Lana – Jenn le dio un pequeño beso que fue una acción involuntaria ante la belleza de la mujer que amaba – mucho y quiero que entiendas que las cosas no serán como siempre.

-Dime como serán – pidió la morena – cuéntamelo.

-¿Sabes? Ese verano en que me pase fantaseando con algo entre nosotras – comentó Jennifer – antes de que, ya sabes…

-De que me casara con Fred, puedes decirlo, no me molesta reconocer que fui la culpable de romper esa ilusión – Lana sonrió con pena.

-No lo decía por eso, Lana – le aclaró Jenn – sólo no quería lastimarte sacando algo de tu pasado que te doliera.

-No lo hace, no contigo tomando mi mano o mirándome así – la rubia suspiró – ese verano hice toda clase de planes y tuve toda clase de fantasías contigo.

-Ajá, quiero que me las cuentes – le insistió la morena.

-Pensaba en tener una relación que creciera poco a poco, como la mayoría de las relaciones, ¿sabes? – Jennifer sonrió con timidez – salir juntas a cenar, ir a bailar, caminar por la playa, ir poco a poco – le explicó – descubrirnos en todos los niveles, sin apuro, sin prisas, soñaba con volverme más loca contigo a cada segundo porque ya estaba loca por ti y ese sentimiento no podía más que crecer.

-Suena precioso – Lana se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, era la fantasía de una mujer enamorada de ti – Jennifer se encogió de hombros -, pero todo se torció – dijo suspirando – y no voy a recordarte lo mal que me porté contigo, lo mal que te hice sentir, lo mucho que te dañe.

-No hace falta que hablemos de eso, mi amor – Lana detuvo las palabras de Jenn – ambas nos dañamos, pero quisiera que podamos empezar a cambiarlo poco a poco, por eso estoy aquí, por eso quiero ser valiente y volver a amarte sin temores.

Jennifer respiró muy profundamente – no sabes lo mucho que me causa oírte decir eso.

-Me gustaría que siempre me contaras todo lo que piensas o sientes, pero nos estamos desviando – Lana miró sus manos unidas a las de Jenn – sigue con lo que me estabas diciendo.

-Eso, no salió como esperábamos y hemos roto limites que hacen que empezar poco a poco parezca casi una tontería – Jennifer sonrió de medio lado -, pero me gustaría conocerte mejor, conocer la parte de ti que no he visto, conocerte como novia, como pareja – le explicó – no quiero más secretos, Lana, no quiero ser tu secreto ni que seas el mío, quiero que seas mi día a día – la rubia se quedó en silencio uno segundos – quiero que seas mi verdad, quiero que si la gente piensa en mí, piense en ti también.

-¿De verdad lo quieres llevar tan abiertamente? – Jenn asintió – eso sí que no me lo esperaba – le aseveró la morena.

-Si estás de acuerdo, por supuesto – le aclaró Morrison de inmediato – es una decisión que debemos tomar juntas, nunca pasaría por sobre tus deseos.

-Lo dicho, no dejas de sorprenderme – Lana le sonrió – siempre eres tan cuidadosa de tu intimidad, tan reservada.

-Ya, lo sé – Jenn bufó – siempre he sido así y ¿a dónde me ha llevado eso? – le acarició la mejilla – ha faltado poco para que te pierda y me habría perdido a mí misma en el proceso porque eres lo más relevante de mi vida.

-Jenn – Lana se puso de pie y apoyó ambas rodillas de cada lado de Jennifer, encaramándose sobre ella – te amo muchísimo, me pase años y años amándote, deseándote, soñándote conmigo – suspiró cuando la rubia acarició su torso con ambas manos con dulzura – al final, tenía mucho miedo de quererte porque siempre me he sentido desolada cuando me dejabas, cuando me decías esto era sólo una noche o no significaba nada.

Jenn cerró los ojos – lo siento tanto.

-No, no, deja de disculparte – le pidió Lana – déjame terminar – respiró profundo – cuando conocí a Joy, ella me mostró que había más, que las cosas no necesitaban funcionar así, no eran de usar y tirar, y que podía ser libre para amar si así lo deseaba – meneó la cabeza – ella habría sido mi apuesta más sencilla, pero no la amaba – explicó – me encantaba, incluso al punto de querer pasar página, pero tú… – sus ojos se encontraron con intensidad – tú estabas allí, presente o no, no me dejabas ir, y eso me daba miedo porque, hicieras lo que hicieras, no me dejabas.

La respiración de Lana se agitó y Jenn la abrazó más dulcemente – no llores, por favor.

-Tenía tanto, pero tanto miedo – la morena levantó la voz – tenía miedo de sentirme dependiente de ti al nivel de que nunca pudiera ser feliz – hizo a un lado el cabello de Jennifer – más miedo tenía, más me aferraba a ella, más quería ser capaz de sentir con Joy lo que sentía contigo, como si siempre hubiera sido sexo y nada más, como si mi corazón no estuviera en juego cada vez que me hacías tuya.

-¿Y ya no tienes miedo de mí? – quiso saber Jenn.

-Puede que aún lo sienta al menos en alguna medida, pero tenías razón, tengo que ser feliz por mí misma, tengo que salir de la zona de confort y arriesgarme – le explicó – y tengo que arriesgarme por ti, porque me has demostrado que vales la pena y porque no concibo otra forma de empezar a vivir otra vez que no sea dándote esta oportunidad.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de eso en unos días?

-Me he dado de cuenta nada más abandonaste mi casa luego de decirme adiós – le respondió la morena –, pero como soy terca no quise rendirme a la evidencia.

Jennifer se rió – y así es como te quiero – luego ambas volvieron a apoyar sus frentes mirándose – yo también soy algo terca, me pase muchos años amándote y negándome.

-Nos parecemos – Lana sonrió – te amo, Jenn, ¿me aceptas en tu vida? ¿Podemos empezar desde cero?

-Debemos empezar de cero – Jenn suspiró – te necesito más que a nada, Lana, y quiero estar en casa cuando llegues o encontrarte cuando yo se la que llegué – la rubia no podía dejar de sonreír – quiero que seas mi novia a la que llevar orgullosamente de la mano hasta un evento o una reunión familiar, quiero que cada teoría que se ha gestado sobre nosotras, cada historia que se haya escrito palidezcan ante lo que realmente hay.

Lana no pudo evitar una sonrisa - ¿Eso sería un sí?

-Te he dicho que sí en el mismo momento en que te he visto, te he dicho que si en el mismo instante en que te hice mía por primera vez – contestó la rubia -, pero si te hace feliz, sí, es un sí, quiero ser tu amor y que seas el mío.

-No más secretos.

-No más.

Besarse se volvió tan necesario que no podían evitarlo más porque daba lo mismo poder respirar si no podían sentir ese primer beso que tanto se había hecho esperar. Habían soltado todos los pesos que las mantenían hundidas en la oscuridad, en la profundidad, adormecidas. Ahora salían a la luz de sol salpicando en la superficie del agua, volviendo a la vida después de demasiados años sin poder vivir bien.

Volvieron a la vida con el primer roce de sus labios y despertaron para siempre con cada uno de los que vinieron después, con Lana suspirando contra la boca de Jenn, con Jenn jadeando y atrapándola más cerca, pero manteniendo el ritmo para sentir a Lana de la manera que deseaba. Sin ninguna prisa. Un beso sin lujuria, pero tan satisfactorio que las hizo levitar a dos palmos de ese sofá. Los labios amoldándose con cuidado unos a otros, esas bocas que tanto se conocían recorriéndose con devoción. La falta de aire que se ahogó en sus gargantas cuando era inevitable romper el contacto y los ojos abriéndose despacio, mirándose por fin.

Jennifer acarició la piel del rostro de Lana – eres el amor de mi vida y sé que no es novedad, pero lo eres – sus manos encajándose en el cabello de la morena para atraerla a su boca – te has clavado en mi desde que te conocí y por fin voy a poder verte florecer.

-Jenn – Lana se mordió el labio – te amo tanto, si supieras cuanto te asustarías.

-A mí ya nada me asusta si viene de ti, puede que me maraville, pero asustarme nada, mi amor – la rubia sonrió y fue dando pequeños besos en la mandíbula de Lana – soy más valiente gracias a ti.

-Eres tan hermosa – Lana le dio un beso en la nariz y Jenn hizo una mueca – y dulce, pensar que puedo disfrutarte de principio a fin sin que el tiempo nos agobie, ni las personas.

-Ni las circunstancias – agregó Jennifer – ahora somos de nosotras mismas, amor, y vamos a compartir nuestro tiempo juntas.

-Sin presión, sin rencor o remordimiento y sin secretos – agregó y ambas suspiraron aliviadas al estar de acuerdo – sin secretos – repitió Lana – creo que entonces debo confesarte algo – Jenn la observó con curiosidad – le dije a Fred que estaba enamorada de ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó la rubia.

-Justo antes de firmar los últimos papeles –la morena suspiró con fuerza – estuvimos varias horas discutiendo el tema de los bienes gananciales y su abogado le había sugerido que, dado que él tenía mayor fortuna, compartiera sus beneficios de esos años de casados conmigo – explicó Lana asentándose sobre Jenn quien le permitió descansar sobre sus piernas – me parecía injusto, ¿sabes? Yo tenía suficiente por mi cuenta y, además, él me dejaba el piso que tenía antes aquí.

-¿Y se lo dijiste?

-Quería que no insistiera y se compensara económicamente, se lo conté todo – Lana hizo un gesto de vergüenza – el amor, el engaño, hasta el hecho de haberme casado con él queriéndote, pero me confesó que también llevaba un tiempo siéndome infiel y sólo me reprochó el haberme enamorado.

-Vaya, nunca dijo una palabra – comentó Jennifer.

-Ni lo hará, es complicado para los hombres manejar ser los engañados sobre todo si se trata de otra mujer – comentó Lana.

-Sí, supongo que por lo mismo Gerardo no hizo ningún escandalo – las dos se quedaron mirando y entonces Jenn también hizo una confesión – fui a verte a Londres.

-¿Qué? – Lana parpadeó varias veces.

-Estaba allí por una producción y no pude reprimirme, llegué al estudio dónde grababas la serie y hablé con la seguridad de la puerta – expuso – les pregunté si estabas grabando, me dijeron que debía identificarme para saberlo, lo hice y quisieron llamarte, pero les dije que no, que ya te llamaría yo, aun no entiendo cómo no te avisaron.

-No me avisaste – Lana sentía que le fallaba la respiración – y tampoco nadie me dijo nada.

-Estuve esperando por unos días a que me preguntaras que hacía allí, pero al ver que no te comunicabas supuse que ellos no te lo habían informado.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho? Si me comunicaba o me enteraba – quiso saber la morena.

-Decir la verdad, que te echaba de menos a rabiar y que no pude evitarlo más – admitió la rubia – me subí al coche que me habían asignado con una excusa que era falsa y terminé allí, deseando verte aunque fuera un minuto.

Lana se inclinó y besó los labios de Jenn – te amo tanto.

-Y yo – la rubia acarició dulcemente la cintura de Lana por debajo de la camiseta – eres lo único en lo que puedo pensar desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-No más pensar y más actuar – Lana se asentó nuevamente a horcajadas de Jennifer - ¿me dejes hacerte el amor, mi amor, como si fuera la primera vez?

-Lo será, será la primera vez que no reprimamos nada – Jennifer levantó a Lana y la recostó sobre el salón – hazme el amor, Lana, por favor.

La morena bufó y el beso que se dieron ahora cobró otro sentido, uno mucho más cálido, más húmedo, más desafiante. Los labios se rozaron, pero no bastaba solo ese roce, así que Lana pasó la punta de su lengua por la abertura de la boca de Jenn provocando que jadeara. Se aventuró a repetirlo hasta que ambas lenguas se enredaron en un ciclo de pequeños giros y roces que les despertó los poros de la piel, levantó la temperatura de sus cuerpos y terminaron por quitarse las camisetas que llevaban. Lana con un movimiento de pelvis que Jenn acompañó quedo encima de la rubia y comenzó a succionar su cuello con deseo.

-Me toca a mí – dijo ante la mirada que le lanzó Jennifer cuando descendió por su pecho – ya me has tomado lo suficiente y ahora me toca a mí.

Jenn gimió ante esos ojos que adoraba y que la miraban voraces. No opuso ninguna resistencia, dejándose hacer con tranquilidad. Lana le quitó el sujetador mientras besaba y marcaba la piel de su cuello disfrutando de los jadeos que causaba con su boca. Cuando el torso de Jenn estuvo desnudo, se encaramó en su abdomen bajo mirándola sin pudor y lamiéndose los labios. Bajo las manos y caminó desde la piel del abdomen hacia arribas, hasta tocar ambos pechos y cerrar las manos sobre ellos. Las caderas de Lana se movieron imitando la penetración y el bamboleo encendió más los gemidos de ambas. Jennifer dio un bote de excitación al sentir como Lana amasaba con mayor ritmo sus pezones. Al cabo de unos segundos los pellizcó.

-Me muero por hacerte mía, por recorrerte – anunció Lana antes de dejarse caer sobre uno de los pechos de Jenn y tomarlo con la boca, levantando los ojos para observar su gesto.

Vio la forma en la que la rubia luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y observarla. Rodeó el pezón con su lengua dándole algunos golpes húmedos con la punta y luego se lo metió en la boca regodeándose al sentir a Jennifer arqueando la espalda con un gemido lujurioso. Lo soltó con un chasquido y volvió a succionarlo. Su saliva se impregnaba humedeciendo el turgente bulto y Jenn gemía no pudiendo parar de vigilar sus movimientos.

Pasó al otro pecho y comenzó a lamerlo mostrando ligero desespero. Las caderas de Jenn se elevaron y friccionaron contra su abdomen, el calor que desprendía le mostraba una muestra de la excitación que la rubia sentía. Lana no estaba mejor y lo que hacía era lamer el pezón sosteniéndolo a la altura de su boca y gimoteando mientras lo hacía, algo que a oídos de Jenn era un brote de lujuria para su cuerpo tan dispuesto, para su sexo ya encharcado por el deseo. Lana se pasó unos cuantos segundos moviéndose de pecho en pecho, para terminar por pasar los dientes a lo largo de ambos pezones provocando un gemido agudo de su rubia.

La mujer la vio caminar por su abdomen y abrir el botón de su jean con suavidad. En poco estaba desnuda, expuesta a los ojos ávidos de Lana. Su sexo rezumaba el resultado de la aventura de Lana por sus pechos.

-Que mojada estás – le dijo la morena pasando el dedo por los labios exteriores de su coño y lamiendo la punta con una expresión de deleite.

-¡Joder! – Jennifer apretó las piernas porque notó como su sexo se volvía a mojar.

-Vaya – la morena separó sus pliegues y la observó con descaro – veo que te gusta verme hacer esto – volvió a pasar el dedo y a lamerlo en su boca. Jenn asintió y su cuerpo tembló por tanta excitación - ¿quieres que te coma, mi amor? ¿Qué pase la lengua por aquí? – le preguntó mientras rozaba con el dedo desde su entrada hasta el clítoris de Jenn y la rubia sólo podía asentir con desespero – Dímelo, anda, mi amor, quiero oírte.

Jennifer Morrison bufó. El tono de voz, el dedo travieso, la mirada ardiente que Lana utilizaba – Cómeme, por favor, mi amor.

-¿Qué quieres que te coma? – la voz de Lana le provocó un espasmo mayor en el sexo.

Jenn intentó apretar las piernas para controlar su deseo, pero Lana sostuvo sus piernas abiertas impidiéndolo. La rubia sollozó.

-¡El coño! Cómeme el coño, mi amor – le pidió con la voz aguda y devastada por la lujuria.

Lana se mordió el labio antes de lamérselos – no podría hacer otra cosa, sabes demasiado bien.

Se dejó caer y pasó lentamente su lengua como había hecho con su dedo. Empezando por la entrada y moviéndose hasta el clítoris, mezclando su saliva con los fluidos que empapaban el sexo de Jenn. La rubia gimió con apuro. Repitió el proceso, pero asentando la lengua alrededor de la entrada de la mujer que amaba. El sexo de Jenn palpitó y ella cogió el clítoris de la rubia entre sus labios succionándola. Jennifer gritó un segundo y se impulsó para apoyarse en los codos, quería ver lo que hacía.

-Oh si, mírame, mi amor, mira cómo te como toda – le pidió la morena ralentizando los movimientos para que Jenn pudiera contemplar a su lengua moverse alrededor de su clítoris, empujarlo una y otra vez, llenarlo de saliva y fluidos. La morena se hizo hacia atrás y dejó que un hilo de saliva uniera su boca con aquel inflamado centro nervioso, un espectáculo que a Jennifer le pareció el paraíso y su coño lo mostró mojándose más.

Lana recogió parte de ese premio con los dedos y se lo dio a Jenn para que lo probara – empápame los dedos, amor, porque voy a hacerte mía mientras te como el coño.

Morrison gimió, pero lamió obedientemente esos dedos que se ofrecían a ella. Su pelvis comenzó a moverse sobre la lengua de Lana y podía ver como la morena friccionaba contra el sofá sus propias caderas, para aliviar la presión entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás excitada, mi amor? – consiguió preguntarle la rubia.

-Me estoy derritiendo – Lana soltó el clítoris de Jenn unos instantes para poder responder – es muy intenso el poder hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo, sabiendo que tendré toda la vida para repetirlo – indicó antes de volver a lamer el clítoris de Jenn mirándola a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

Jennifer soltó por fin los dedos de Lana y se puso rígida al sentir como era invadida con ellos, al sentir a la morena llenándola.

-No creo que pueda aguantar mucho – sollozó al sentir como la boca de Lana seguía lamiendo su clítoris y los dedos la penetraban – ¡Joder! – gritó cuando la morena succionó con fuerza y sus mano se movió con un golpe fuerte hacia lo profundo de su sexo.

-Muévete, hermosa – le pidió Lana – córrete en mi boca a tu ritmo y con tus ganas, haz tuya mi boca mientras te follo muy duro.

Las palabras llenas de lujuria desprendían al mismo tiempo tanto amor que Jennifer no dudaba de que esto no era sólo sexo, esto era mucho más. Era lo que ellas eran, amor y lujuria en partes iguales. Su Lana observándola entre sus piernas, los dedos trepidantes en su interior y esa boca traviesa que la desesperaba. Movió la cintura en un vaivén desenfrenado que aceleró la penetración y le dio el poder de mojar la boca de Lana a su gusto, de friccionarse contra ella. Las dos daban y las dos recibían. La expresión llena de placer de la morena por verla tan cerca del clímax lo desataron por completo y Jenn se corrió con un grito de placer continuado durante unos segundos porque Lana retuvo su clítoris entre sus labios para que el orgasmo durara más, con los dedos profundamente hundidos en su interior.

-Te amo, te amo – gritó la rubia antes de dejarse caer.

-Y yo te amo a ti, mi hermosa mujer – Lana reptó por su cuerpo y la abrazó – te amo, Jenn.

La rubia hizo una mueca parecida una sonrisa al oírla, pero fue incapaz de decir nada más traspasada por la sensación de satisfacción que sentía. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose.

-Lo recordé – comentó finalmente Lana – recordé lo que te dije esa noche de la borrachera, mientras tenía el orgasmo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué piensas?

-Pienso que mi madre tiene razón cuando dice que "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" – dijo Lana y Jenn sonrió abrazándola contra ella.

-¿Me dejas que te dé algo de alivio, mi amor? – le susurró Jenn mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja – tengo ganas de verte gozar en mis manos – luego le quito los tirantes del sujetador – además, estás demasiado vestida.

Lana se mordió el labio y gimió al notar como Jenn besaba su hombro derecho – te dejo que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.

-Lo que quiera es muy amplio, mi reina – le advirtió Jenn.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Masturbarte? ¿Comerte? – la rubia comenzó a enumerar - ¿Follarte?

-Lo que quieras – volvió a insistir Lana y Jenn la miró intensamente.

-Entonces, será amarte – dijo antes de perderse en su piel.


	16. 11 de Noviembre

**Décimo Quinto "No" Secreto: 11 de noviembre**

**Dos semanas después…**

-Cariño – Jenn comenzó a darle besos a Lana en los hombros, la morena estaba abrazada a la almohada, se movió apenas unos milímetros – cariño, despierta, debemos ir al aeropuerto – los besos se sucedieron por el cuello y la nuca de la mujer, y se removió soltando un quejido – tenemos que ir a Los Ángeles.

-¿Por qué? – murmuró la morena causándole una risilla a su rubia – estamos bien así.

-Porque te esperan para empezar a grabar la serie, mi amor – Jenn rió dulcemente, quitó la sábana que cubría a Lana y comenzó a besarle la espalda, beso a beso, algunos más húmedos que otros bajando por su columna vertebral.

Lana jadeó unos segundos - ¿hay tiempo para desayunar?

-Y para ducharse también, hay tiempo suficiente para prepararse – Jennifer llegaba a la espalda baja de Lana y levantó su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura -, pero primero voy a desayunar yo – susurró hundiendo su rostro entre las nalgas de la morena.

Lana abrió la boca y sonrió disfrutando de las caricias de la lengua de Jenn. Comenzó a mover las caderas para acelerar la fricción.

-Así cualquiera se despierta de buen humor…

**En Los Ángeles**, Joy estaba revisando algunos de los últimos artículos antes de su viaje a Honduras. Había decidido participar una semana atrás y estaba contenta con ello, tratando de imaginarse lo positivo de pasar 3 meses fuera de lo que consideraba casa.

-Hoy llegan Lana y Jenn – le anunció a Max que estaba sentada a su lado ayudándole con el material.

La psicóloga había tenido una invitación a marchar con Joy, pero no había aceptado. No hablaron sobre eso aunque a la antropóloga le había llamado la atención, quería preguntarle, pero no sabía si debía. Al fin y al cabo, era algo personal.

-Por fin vuelven, se han tomado una buenas vacaciones – Max sonrió – y la han liado muy buena con sus escapadas y las fotos clandestinas.

**Las dos actrices no se habían cuidado** para nada de no salir juntas durante las últimas semanas, salían a cenar, a beber, a pasársela bien. Fotos de extranjis se habían paseado por todas las redes sociales, más un par que ellas mismas habían subido a sus redes posando juntas y que habían generado muchísimos comentarios.

Bex sonrió y meneó la cabeza al ver la primera.

-Era hora – dijo y le sonrió a Marcus que estaba observando la carretera por la que circulaban – es oficial, Lana está en pareja nuevamente.

-¿Rubia o Castaña? – Bex la miró con cara de escepticismo – vale, Jennifer, estaba claro – el hombre hizo una pausa pensativa – rubia y morena, el sueño americano.

-Deja de imaginarlas o te quedarás a dieta – amenazó la pelirroja causándole una sonrisa a su marido.

-**Señores pasajeros**, les habla el capitán Rogers, el vuelo partirá de inmediato y tenemos previsto un trayecto de 6 horas hasta el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles…

Jennifer se puso el cinturón y observó a Lana que revisaba la revista de compras a su lado – bueno, seis horas, habrá que encontrar entretenimiento – le dijo.

-Es primera clase, hay pantallas de entretenimiento y champagne – Jennifer la observó y meneó la cabeza – traemos libros – siguió la latina.

-Y están tus labios – la rubia se inclinó y la besó.

-¿Tienes pensado pasarte las 6 horas besándome? – Lana inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha y dejó que Jennifer se desplazará a su cuello.

-Entre otras cosas.

-¿Qué otras cosas? – quiso saber la morena.

-Otras cosas – susurró en su oído – cosas que haremos cuando estén todo muy ocupados con la comida, hay un enorme lavabo en primera clase.

-No te pases – la morena le dio un golpe y se rió – hoy estás que no paras, ¿eh?

-¿Solamente hoy? ¿Qué puedo hacer si me encantas? – Jennifer sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - ¿vemos una película juntas? – preguntó.

-Después – Lana la tomó de la mano – primero, vamos a despegar, a recibir la copa de cortesía y esos aperitivos que te ofrecen – Jenn la escuchó con interés – luego, cuando las azafatas estén demasiado ocupadas, los señores de la primera fila se hayan dormido y los de atrás estén muy entretenidos, iré al lavabo…

-Oh, menos mal que yo me pasaba, eh – Jenn se mordió el labio – si tardas mucho tendré que ir a ver si estás bien.

-Es tu deber de novia preocupada – aseveró Lana y la rubia asintió – luego de que me "rescates" y volvamos al asiento vamos a mirar juntas esa película.

**En la oficina de Joy**, Max y ella seguían hablando de todos los rumores de Lana y Jennifer. Riéndose de cómo ellas sí que lo sabían y nadie preguntaba nada de forma directa, aunque se habían dado cuenta que algunos de los becarios habían intentado indagar. Les respondían cortante sólo para divertirse.

-Bueno, vuelve tu compañera de whisky – comentó Max – ya no necesitaras beber sola.

-No he ido al bar desde que se marchó – le confesó la antropóloga – creo que el dueño pondrá carteles con mi foto en cualquier momento – bromeó tecleando en su ordenador.

-Pensé que no habías vuelto por mis margaritas – rebatió Max.

-¿Esas margaritas tan terribles que me preparaste? – preguntó Joy con sorna.

-Pues para ser tan terribles, te has tomado unas cuantas anoche.

-Vale – Joy meneó la cabeza – es que valía mucho más la compañía.

Max se la quedó viendo un momento y las dos sonrieron antes de volver a su trabajo. Joy levantó la vista del teclado al cabo de unos segundos y suspiró.

-Michael me ha invitado a beber una copa – dijo entonces Max – hoy, esta noche.

-Michael nunca se rinde, por lo que veo – comentó Joy.

-No, no lo hace, es algo que me gusta de él – la psicóloga no levantó la vista de lo que hacía, pero supo que la atención de Joy estaba sobre ella.

-Es un buen hombre – murmuró la castaña – y un mejor científico.

-Lo es.

-Bien.

-Le he dicho que sí – los ojos de Joy y Max se encontraron de inmediato, la antropóloga había dejado de escribir.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba – Joy pestañeó – bueno, eres libre, ¿verdad?

-Lo soy – Max suspiró – lo soy.

El silencio se hizo entre las dos y se terminaron las palabras que no fueran relacionadas al trabajo. Para ambas era como si un hueco enorme creciera entre ellas. Un agujero que se comía la interacción. Joy sopesaba el por qué Max se lo contaba, Max se recriminaba el habérselo contado, sí, pero también lo veía necesario. Ella quería a Joy y estar con Michael era una reacción a la distancia y una forma de mostrar respeto por su amistad también, de cortar cierta dependencia. Aunque decírselo era también una forma de dejar una puerta abierta.

**-¿Cuál es nuestra primera parada?** – le preguntó Jenn a Lana cuando llegaron a la casa de la morena y dejaron las maletas.

-Joy – le dijo – antes que se marche, aun no puedo creer que se vaya 3 meses.

-¿Tú has quedado bien con ella? – quiso saber la rubia.

-Sí, nos hemos despedido adecuadamente aquel día que me fui a New York, en el fondo ambas sabíamos lo que había – Lana se acercó a Jenn – que yo te amo a ti y que ella es sólo una buena amiga.

-¿Seguro?

Lana sonrió – muy seguro, muy seguro – le sacó la lengua - ¿te vas a poner celosa ahora?

-No – contestó Jenn – sólo quería asegurarme, además me cae bien.

-Lo sé – Lana besó sus labios dulcemente – te amo y lo digo de verdad cada vez que lo digo.

-Lo sé – Jennifer apoyó su frente en la de la morena – yo también, ¿vamos?

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el coche, ella conduciría. Llegaron al instituto una media hora más tarde y, al ver a Lana, los guardias las dejaron pasar. Se miraron unos a otros al ver como se tomaban de la mano. Algunos de los becarios observaron a las mujeres entrar y saludaron con la típica mirada de los que se vuelven frikis al ver a algún famoso.

-Parece que la jefa sí que perdió esta vez – comentó Michael a Cam cuando pasaron por delante y Lana los saludó.

-No la vi muy preocupada por eso – reveló la directora.

Joy sonrió al ver llegar a las mujeres - ¡Ey! Las famosillas – dijo – mira como es la fama que hasta las dejan entrar al Smitshonian sin pedir explicación.

-Eso es porque me has traído a beber tequila aquí – refutó Lana dándole un abrazo.

Jenn le dio un beso a su amiga de copas - ¿Cómo estás, chica del bar?

-Estupendo, pero ya no soy la chica del bar, no he ido desde que te fuiste.

-Es que soy irremplazable – aventuró Jennifer.

-Pregúntale a Lana si no estás convencida – comentó Joy -, pero venga, enhorabuena tortolitas y, además, de las nada discretas.

-Hemos levantado el ambiente, ¿no? – comentó Jennifer.

-Nuestros agentes han amenazado con cobrar doble de tantas llamadas – contó la morena.

-Vamos aquí enfrente, a la cafetería – dijo – es hora de un recreo.

Salieron del instituto y bebieron café durante una hora hablando sobre la nueva relación de Lana y Jennifer, y los planes por venir.

-Aún no me creo que te vayas tres meses – le dijo Lana a Joy.

-Reconozco que yo tampoco – comentó Jenn – pensé que te quedarías.

-Bueno, me interesaba algún cambio, al menos momentáneo – les explicó la antropóloga.

-¿Vas sola? – quiso saber Lana.

-Sí, mi equipo se queda aquí –explicó Joy.

Max entró al local y al ver a Joy se acercó - ¡Ey! – entonces vio a las compañeras de mesa - ¡Lana! – dijo y la latina se acercó a saludarla.

-¿Cómo estás, Max?- preguntó la actriz.

-Estupendo, pero no tanto como tú me parece – comentó mirando a Jennifer – Soy Max – extendió la mano.

-Un placer, Jennifer – saludó.

-Lo sé, me han hablado de ti – confesó la psicóloga – bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres sentarte, Max? – le preguntó Joy.

-No, vine a por café para mí y para Cam – expuso – debemos revisar las notas de tu expedición por si hay alguna cosa que añadir al análisis previo.

-Está bien, imagino que querrás terminar pronto, ¿no? – cuestionó la antropóloga.

-Sí, _The Redwood_ a las 8 de la noche – le respondió la psicóloga y ambas se quedaron mirando provocando en las otras dos mujeres mucha curiosidad – en fin, voy a por la merienda, espero verlas pronto.

Max se marchó y Joy se hundió en el asiento suspirando.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – preguntó Lana.

-¿Y por qué te ves como si te hubieran apaleado? – agregó Jenn.

-Nada, no pasa nada, la vida, nada más – les dijo Joy.

-¿La vida? ¿Qué es eso de _The Redwood_? – insistió Lana – venga, ¿nos harás rogar?

-Max ha quedado para tomar una copa con Michael esta noche – Joy se rindió.

-¿Con Michael? – Lana hizo un gesto de duda.

-Sí, bueno, es un espíritu libre – le manifestó Joy.

-Y ha compartido esa información contigo – Jenn se mordió el labio pensativa y observó cómo Max desviaba la mirada a la mesa donde estaban – está claro que espera a que intervengas.

-¿A qué intervenga? – Joy observó a las dos asentir – venga ya, sólo me lo ha contado.

-Porque quiere que intervengas, coincido – señaló Lana – dime que no te ha estado acompañando durante todo este tiempo.

-Bueno, es mi amiga.

-Y tu ex – agregó Lana.

-¿Es tu ex? – Jennifer recién se enteraba – entonces está clarísimo.

-Le hice mucho daño en el pasado y Michael es una buena persona – comentó Joy – no quiero arruinarle esa oportunidad.

-Está claro que aún la quieres – señaló Jennifer – prefieres renunciar si crees que eso la hará feliz.

-Michael es un buen hombre y hace un tequila estupendo, pero ella te quiere y tú la quieres a ella – expuso Lana – no la dejes pasar, siempre se puede empezar de cero.

-¿A esta altura de nuestra vida y con lo difícil que fue recomponer la relación como amistad? – Joy no estaba muy de acuerdo – es mucho riesgo.

-Míranos, Joy – le dijo Jennifer – nos pasamos la mitad de la vida huyendo de lo que queríamos, huyendo de nosotras mismas – expuso – y hoy nos arrepentimos de haber tardado tanto, somos muy felices.

-Me voy a Honduras en poco tiempo – argumentó la castaña.

-Pues no vas o te la llevas contigo – rebatió Lana.

-Pero ¿empezar de cero? – volvió a insistir la antropóloga.

-¿Por qué no? – Lana le sonrió – por algún sitio debes empezar.

-Haznos caso, no lo dejes pasar – Jenn también sonrió.

-Me lo pensaré, ¿vale? – cedió la mujer.

-No seas cobarde – la retó Lana.

-Que me lo pensaré – afirmó Joy.

Las tres mujeres siguieron hablando sobre los planes de Joy y entonces Max pasó por su mesa.

-Nos vemos – dijo y siguió hacia la salida.

Joy la observó y comenzó a mover la pierna ansiosamente. Finalmente se puso de pie.

-Max.

La psicóloga se giró - ¿Qué?

Joy se acercó – Seven Lounge, a las 20 horas, los mejores margaritas de la ciudad, creía que te apetecería no tener que prepáralos.

-Pero… - Max se quedó en silencio y vio a la forma en que la miraba Joy como una señal – bien, tú pagas.

Joy sonrió – hecho, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego – Max se mordió el labio antes de marcharse.

Cuando Joy se giró, Jenn y Lana estaban sonriendo.

-Mírala a ella, quitándole a Michael la cita de las 20 horas – advirtió Jennifer.

-Muy astuta – concordó Lana.

-Déjenlo estar, solo voy a beber unos margaritas con una vieja amiga – señaló la antropóloga.

**Una semana después,** Lana tuvo su primer día de rodaje y estaba agotada cuando le estaban quitando el maquillaje en el camerino.

-Señorita Parrilla – le dijo la estilista - ¿quiere maquillaje antes de salir?

Lana negó – no, cara lavada, gracias – le dijo – si quiero maquillaje, me maquillaré yo misma, no hace falta que te preocupes – la morena miró a la joven por el espejo – y es sólo Lana, por favor.

-Vale.

Lana salió al aparcamiento a las 7 en punto como había previsto y no se sorprendió de ver cierto coche detenido muy cerca de la puerta. Fue hasta la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí, Señorita Morrison? – le preguntó a Jenn cuando entró.

-Vine a buscar a la mujer más hermosa que jamás se ha visto en la tierra – Jenn se acercó y besó los labios de Lana.

-Aun sin maquillaje – le preguntó la morena cuando se separaron.

-Mejor sin maquillaje, es algo que sólo es para mí y adoro ver este rostro tan bonito cuando me despierto cada mañana, mi amor – anunció Jenn sin dejar de sonreír y causando una sonrisa en Lana que terminó cuando se volvieron a besar.

-Te amo, Señorita Morrison – le dijo Lana.

-Y yo a ti – Jenn puso en marcha el coche – cuéntamelo todo, por favor, ¿qué tal el primer día?

Se marcharon a casa hablando sobre la serie y cómo se había sentido Lana, en lo mucho que le había costado filmar el primer golpe que le daba su co-protagonista. Jenn le tomó la mano en cada semáforo para mostrarle su afecto ya que el personaje que le tocaba hacer era muy difícil y entendía su empatía.

Llegaron a casa y ambas se pusieron a preparar la cena, una cena tardía, pero que tenían planificada desde hacía unos días y era irrevocable. Las dos disfrutaron cocinando juntas y bebiendo algo de vino. Dándose besos y caricias, algunas un pelín picantes. El timbre sonó a eso de las 20:30 y Jennifer fue a abrir.

-Hola chicas.

Joy y Max aparecieron en el umbral.

-Hola – dijeron las dos – hemos traído vino – Joy mostró la botella.

-Sentimos que la cena sea tan tarde – se disculpó Lana – hace nada que he salido de grabar.

-No hay problema – Max se acercó a la latina – tuvimos que preparar las maletas que cierta mujer dejó para el ultimo día.

-No puedes culparme – se defendió Joy acercándose y dándole un beso a su ahora novia – puedes distraerme demasiado.

Max se rió, pero respondió al beso antes de contestar - sí, claro – meneó la cabeza divertida - ¿te ayudo? – le preguntó a Lana.

-No, estoy terminando de ajustar, puedes llevarte esas dos bandejas a la mesa si quieres – le comentó y Max obedeció.

Las 4 se sentaron a cenar y a comentar algunos detalles.

-¿Así que te vas con Joy a Honduras? – preguntó Jenn a Max.

-Sí, me habían invitado y decidí que está bien comenzar así, en un nuevo sitio dónde poder experimentar mejor la relación.

-Sumergidas en el trabajo – agregó Joy.

-Bueno, ambas pueden relajarse mutuamente – sugirió Lana.

-Eso sí, ¿y ustedes? – preguntó la antropóloga - ¿Qué hay de esos rumores de que ya viven juntas?

Jennifer miró alrededor – Esto es lo que hay, me he mudado el primer día, no queríamos estar separadas – Lana y ella se dieron la mano.

-Me encanta la pareja que hacen – les dijo Max.

La noche pasó tranquila y divertida, y cerca de las 2 de la mañana las visitantes decidieron marcharse a casa. Su vuelo saldría a las 9 de la mañana del día siguiente y tenían que dormir al menos unas horas.

-Antes que se marchen hay algo que queremos compartir con ustedes – les dijo Lana a la nueva pareja – y más aún ahora que sabemos que no estarán por aquí, no podrán filtrarlo a la prensa.

-¿Qué es?

-Agenden el 11 de noviembre y preparen sus mejores galas – expuso Jenn – porque son las dos primeras invitadas a la boda Parrilla-Morrison.

-¿Qué? – Joy abrió los ojos enorme - ¿Es en serio?

-Me lo ha pedido y he aceptado – contestó la morena.

-Madre mía, con boda y todo – Max y Joy felicitaron a las dos – no nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo.

Las 4 se despidieron y Jenn cerró la puerta tras ella – pienso que es una suerte que no preguntaran como te lo pedí porque no hemos inventado una historia para contar, debemos ponernos de acuerdo.

-¿Y omitir el detalle de que me lo pediste mientras me follabas salvajemente? – le preguntó la morena.

-Se lo tendremos que contar a tu familia y a la mía.

-Debemos inventarnos una historia – estuvo de acuerdo Lana de repente.

-Además, quería pedírtelo todo el día y me liaste para hacerlo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez – Jenn la acercó su cuerpo – no me aguante más.

-¿Qué tenías pensado hacer? – preguntó Lana con una sonrisa.

-Prepararte la cena y arrodillarme para proponértelo, algo muy tradicional – Jenn sonrió – darte flores y el anillo – la morena sonrió – lo normal, ¿sabes?

-No tan normal – le dijo Lana – y esa es una buena historia para contar.

-Vale, mejor que la que cuenta como me arrodillé en realidad, ¿quieres decir? – preguntó la rubia y Lana abrió los ojos enorme.

-¡Jenn!

-¿Qué?

-Eres una pervertida – la acusó Lana – y me encanta.

Jenn la besó dulcemente y luego la levantó en sus brazos – te amo, te amo, te amo, estoy loca por ti, futura Señora de Morrison.

-Y yo por ti, futura Señora de Parrilla – Lana le dio varios besos en la boca – parecemos dos adolescentes hablando así.

-Nunca es tarde para empezar – Jenn la recostó en el sofá y se recostó sobre ella– aunque dos adolescentes no harían lo que vamos a hacer tú y yo ahora mismo.

-¿Sólo ahora?

-Ahora y por toda la vida – le contestó la rubia.

-¿Me lo prometes? – le preguntó la morena.

-Como que este corazón que me habita sólo tiene espacio para esos ojos hermosos y esas sensuales curvas que tan bien mueves para provocarme – Jenn acarició el rostro de Lana – te adoro, precioso amor de mi vida.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor, muchísimo, la vida me sonríe sólo porque tú me sonríes – se quedaron mirando un momento, sonriendo y dándose caricias dulces - ¿Y? – dijo finalmente la morena.

-¿Qué?

-Que esos adolescentes nos han sacado mucha ventaja a esta altura, ya deben estar en segunda base – bromeó.

Jennifer metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Lana y pellizcó dulcemente – Arreglado.

Lana meneó la cabeza – anda, hazle el amor a tu prometida – le pidió.

-Ahora mismo – Jennifer no dejó que Lana se volviera a quejar por su lentitud por el resto de la noche y, por el contrario, se dedicó a amarla y a decirle que la amaba mientras lo hacía porque ese era su único objetivo en la vida.

La rubia fue la primera en despertarse. Suspiró mirándola en sus brazos dormida por la mañana y se sintió afortunada de que los secretos fueran cosas del pasado. Aunque había una cosa que sólo ellas sabrían y que el resto del mundo apenas podían adivinar. Y eso era lo mucho que se amaban la una a la otra. Recuperarían cada año que habían perdido negándose con el doble de amor y el doble de verdad. La vida no sería fácil porque así es la vida, pero al menos ahora estaban juntas.

**Pues nada, no pongo fin porque dista mucho de serla, recién están comenzando, aunque si que te agradezco por darle una oportunidad al fic llegando hasta aquí! Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
